Seductive Dominion
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: Terra's life was normal. but when he finally closes the gap between him and Aqua, he soon finds out that he was chosen for something greater. Two worlds will collide. only a god can stop this destruction... but Terra has a Keyblade. TerraxAqua VanitasXion
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did but I don't.**

_**This is my very first fic that I did in November 2010, the writing is horrible and I hope you don't take it too seriously. I've gotten a lot better since then and someday I'll redo this fic and make it better…**_

**Writer ****Terra ForceXIII**

~~ **S**e_du_**c**tive **Do**m_ini_on ~~

The sun was setting over the ocean. The orange light was reflecting off the city buildings. People passing _by_, going about their lives on the streets, two friends walking back home after another day at work. A brunette and a spiky red head, the brunette was tan with slightly spiked hair. He was tall with a bold figure. Next to him was person who was also, about the same height. He had long spiky hair that was as red as fire. But his eyes were light green emeralds.

"Please tell me that we have food back home, Terra?" the red head asked.

Terra looked at him with a bored look. "Probably not, You can just order pizza, Axel."

Axel sighed. Pizza was becoming like an everyday meal now.

"Fine by me, Oh, by the way, my little sister is coming over." One of Terra's eyebrows lifted after hearing that.

"Kairi?" Terra asked, looking at Axel with a puzzled look, wondering why his sister is all of a sudden coming over.

"Yeah, she asked if she could bring some friends. Okay with you?" Terra felt some anxiety in his stomach when he heard that.

"Who?"

"Sora, Riku, and… some others," Axel said nervously.

"Not the twins!" Terra yelled. Axel took the cigarette out of mouth and chuckled a bit.

"Sorry man. My baby sister is bringing the whole gang."

Terra sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. They kept walking along the city streets. Cars going by and hearing the constant chattering of hundreds of city people walking by. They finally got to the entrance to their apartment. They went into the elevator and Axel pressed the button with the number four.

"Fine. They can come over but I'll just go out to eat," Terra said flatly.

"Come on man! I can't handle them all on my own," Axel chuckled.

"I can deal with Riku because he's the most _mature _one of them all."

The elevator stopped and opened up with a ding sound. Axel took the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it in his gloved hand.

"So why does your sister want to come over so badly?" Terra asked while finding the room key in his pocket.

"You know me and my sister are close. Our parents were hardly around so I practically took care of her myself," Axel sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about the past. "Ever since I moved, she's been trying to see me as much as she can"

Terra opened the door, looking at his plain apartment. The kitchen was right next to the living room. There was a complete square table going around the kitchen, attached to the floor except one peace cut out so you could go in. the living room had a large couch looking directly at a thirty five inch flat screen TV. The only thing in here that was expensive. Terra plopped onto the couch while Axel was heading to his room.

"There's no need to leave Terra," Axel said.

Terra sighed some more. He was completely tired from work. The last thing he needs is a bunch of high school kids messing around in his apartment. Axel came back out with a new shirt on. "Aqua is coming too."

Terra's eyes opened after hearing that. He hasn't seen Aqua since high school. He graduated two years before Aqua did, remembering about her made Terra smile for a second.

"Fine, I'll stay. But you should hide your cigarettes before they come." He said, reminding Axel that his sister doesn't know about him smoking.

"Yeah I know. I'll tell Kairi soon enough." He sighed, looking in the fridge. Terra got up from the couch and moved to his room. He looked through his closet for some clean clothes. He had a lot of clothes, thanks to his mom. When Terra used to live with her, she loved going shopping. Terra thought that she did that to cover up her feelings about dad leaving us. He left when Terra was six. He stopped thinking about his dad and continued looking through his closet. He quickly grabbed a shirt and pants.

"I'm gonna take a shower so listen if anyone knocks," Terra said, heading for the bathroom.

"Gotcha!"

The bathroom was nothing special. Toilet, shower head, bathtub, and sink. He closed the door behind him and started taking off his clothes. He glanced at himself in the mirror, remembering his days in high school, specifically football. Aqua was a sophomore when he graduated. She had long blue hair and glasses. She looked cute for a sophomore. Terra quickly snapped out of thinking about Aqua and headed to the shower.

When he got out of the shower, he put his pants on and headed out of the bathroom. He wasn't expecting the gang to be here already so he walked out with no shirt on. But then he found Ventus and Roxas standing right in front of the door, which made Terra jump.

"Hi Terra!" they both said at the same time. They were twins all right. Both were short. They had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. The only way you could tell which one is which were their clothes. Ven wears mostly white while Roxas wears mostly black. Ven had a white collar shirt while Roxas had a black shirt with a little checkered line going across his chest.

"Hi you two," Terra muttered with no enthusiasm in his voice.

They both grabbed his arms and pulled him to the living room. Everyone was here. On the couch were Sora, Riku, and Xion. On the kitchen table was Axel talking to his little sister Kairi. But then Terra felt his hearts stop when he glanced at a girl with short blue hair and tear drop eyes looking at him.

"Hey… Aqua," Terra stuttered. He realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt and Aqua was trying to hide her red face.

"Hi… Terra," She muttered, trying to hide her face.

"I'll… be right back," Terra said quickly while running back to the bathroom to grab his shirt. When he walked back, Sora and Riku were watching TV while Ven and Roxas were playing there PSPs. Axel, Kairi, and Xion were at the kitchen table talking while Aqua was reaching for the cups in the kitchen cabinet.

"Need some help," Terra chuckled while grabbing the cups with ease. When Aqua saw him, she smiled instantly.

"You were always taller then everyone." She giggled.

Aqua opened the fridge for some beverages. The only thing in the fridge was a six pack of coke and a monster. "The kids can have the coke." Terra said while preparing the plates for the pizza.

Aqua grabbed the six packs and the monster. She looked at the monster with a puzzled look. "Can I have a sip of this monster? I've never tasted it before."

"Sure" Terra said, hiding a mischievous smile. Not everyone can handle the taste of a monster. He looked over his shoulder to see Aqua's expression. When she took a small sip, her eyes widened and she bit her lip. She shook her head and stuck her tongue out.

"Blah! That tastes nasty!"

"Sorry but not everyone likes that taste. Anyway, how's college?" Terra chuckled.

"It's fine. I'll be done in six months from now."

"_So… she's almost out of college huh?" _Terra thought.

The door started to knock and Axel went to the door. A minute later, he came back with four boxes of pizza and a two liter of soda. Soon everyone came into the kitchen for their plates and grabbed a couple slices. The six pack of coke quickly vanished in the crowd. There was pepperoni, pineapple, extra cheese, and one with every meat imaginable on it. The table was full so Terra just sat on the couch with his plate. Aqua came over with two drinks in her hand.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Terra mumbled with a mouth full of pizza.

She sat down next to him, handing him a drink. "How have you bee, Terra? She said, trying to continue the conversation they had in the kitchen. When he grasped the drink, his fingers slightly brushed against Aqua's. She quickly let go and looked away from him. Terra noticed this and was bewildered. "Is she afraid of me or something?" He thought.

"I've been doing okay. You know, dealing with Axel."

Aqua looked over at Axel, who was talking everyone at the table. "He still hasn't told his sister about him smoking." She muttered.

"Yeah, He says that he'll tell her soon but I doubt it," Terra sighed. Axel has been smoking ever since his Joiner year. Terra lost his train of thought when he heard yelling at the table.

"Hey! Get your hands off my baby sister!" Axel yelled at Sora, who jumped away from Kairi.

"Axel! I can make my own decisions thank you! Sora is my boyfriend!" Kairi protested.

Terra and Aqua laughed. Without noticing, Terra's hand rested on Aqua's small fingers. She jumped and took her hand back, holding it with her other hand. "Sorry..." Terra said, looking away with a blushed face.

"_Damn it! Why am I acting like this? Aqua was cute back in high school… but now she's freaking Hot! I can't take my eyes off her. If there wasn't anybody around, I would tackle her right now. OK! By the end of this night, I'll ask her out on a date,_" Terra Yelled in his head.

"_Come on, Aqua! Stop acting like a shy little girl. You're a grown woman now and a lot has changed. Terra has changed a lot too. I almost had a heart attack when he wasn't wearing a shirt on. He's gotten so muscular,_" Aqua thought to herself.

Terra and Aqua kept eating while trying not to look at each other.

"Alright everyone. Movie time!" Axel shouted.

"Transformers!" The twins yelled.

"Twilight!" Kairi shouted.

"Hell no!" Riku protested.

After eating every last piece of pizza, they all watched a couple of movies and it was getting late. Terra and Aqua kept glancing at each other, back and forth. Ven and Roxas were playing Dissidia. Axel told Terra at the last minute that most of the gang were spending the night. Terra was pissed but Aqua helped him calm down. Riku and Xion already left while Terra was walking Aqua out.

When they reached the entrance of the building, they stopped to say their goodbyes. It was dark and wet outside. The street lights were glowing in a hazy form. The night sky was clear and the smell of rain was in the air.

"So… I'll see you around sometimes right?" Terra asked.

Aqua gave him a warm smile.

"Sure. Can I have your number?" Terra's nerves jump started with glee. He quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket but he dropped it and the battery came out. He sighed in defeat. Terra was trying to be his cool self as usual but was failing miserably. Aqua noticed this and giggled.

"I don't know what's wrong with me tonight." He looked down at the ground with a miserable look.

But he was stunned when he felt Aqua's lips connect to his. They left after a couple seconds but it felt like hours. He looked at her with wide eyes and his face slightly pink. Aqua was the same but she had a weak smile.

"Why did you…" He questioned but he was stopped by one of her fingers on his lips.

"Thank you for the wonderful night Terra." She said with her finger still on his lips. "Tomorrow, my treat,"

Terra was just standing there, confused eyes and completely still while Aqua was doing all the talking. She lifted her finger off his lips and he felt slightly aroused. He stared into her blue topaz eyes and she stared into his dark blue orbs.

"Remember how I used to do all the talking back in high school." Terra chuckled. Aqua walked closer to him, only inches away from each other.

"I'm not that same shy girl anymore Terra."

Terra gave her a smile. "I…" he was cut off by another kiss. Only this time, he put his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. There body heat soon skyrocketed. It was cold outside but to them, it was a hundred degrease. When they finally separated, Aqua looked down into his chest, still having her hands around his neck.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." She muttered.

Terra moved his head to her ear.

"Sorry it took so long." He whispered.

They hugged for about a minute. Terra smelled her sweet perfume and felt her smooth curves. He thought to himself about how foolish he was before. He should have done this a long time ago.

"I won't reject if you wanted to spend the night." Terra chuckled mischievous.

"Let's start with a date, okay." She giggled.

"Sure"

"I'll come over at five."

Terra watched her leave and smiled. He wanted to spend more time with her but he had to go back inside and protect the apartment from the twins. He could still smell Aqua's perfume on him. He was like a drugged out man, thinking about his next hit. Which Aqua was the "Hit".

Terra walked back inside of his apartment and saw everyone sleeping. Kairi was sleeping on the couch with Axel's blanket and pillow. Sora, Ven, and Roxas were sleeping on the living room floor with extra pillows and blankets.

"Well they didn't do too much damage," Terra whispered.

He crept across the room to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed, on his stomach. He was completely tired from the party. His eyes started to feel heavy. He started thinking about Aqua again. After almost three years of separation, they finally close the gap between them. There grade difference at school kept them about but now, there's nothing to stop them. No grade, rank, or age now that can keep them apart.

"Well… at least… some good came out of this day." He muttered before he fell into a deep sleep.

He was so tired that he didn't even notice that his bedroom window was open. The wind was whistling and the moon shined a light blue. Dark figure appeared in the window. The figure came into his room and made no sound as it walked around Terra's bed. The figure looked down on him with eyes that reflected off the moons light from the window. The figure's blue eyes gently narrowed at the sleep man. The figure brushed the back of its hand on Terra's cheek and then cupped it. The figure got down on one knee and moved its head closer to Terra's.

"Goodnight Terra." The figure's gentle whispered in his ear. "Soon… your destiny will unfold… and our hearts… will guard this world…" The figure grasped his hand and moved it to her cheek. "Together…" the figure then moved its lips to Terra's cheek and kissed it.

Terra's closed eyes flinched a bit and he started muttering in his sleep. A small smile slowly appeared on the figure's lips. The figure went back to the window and gave him a final glance. The figure then disappeared outside the window.

**Chapter I end…**

**Wohoo! My first chapter. **

**Please review. This chapter seems a little slow but it will soon pickup. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: once again, I do not own kingdom hearts. Sad day for me. **

Chapter II

It was early in the morning when the little brunette woke up on his bed. The morning sun was shining in the open window. The light made the room glow in a orange and brown colors. The little boy yawned and looked around his room. The room was filled with topical kid stuff. There were action figures on the dresser and some clothes on the floor that should have been in the hamper. The boy tried his best to get out of bed in one peace. Compared to the boy, the bed was huge. He grabbed the covers and slowly moved his legs down the side of the bed. He hanged onto the covers for dear life while trying to feel the wooden floor beneath him. He eventually let go of the covers and fell on the hard floor on his bottom.

"Ouchy." The boy groaned, rubbing his bottom. The boy walked out of his room with his dinosaur PJ's on. On his way he rubbed his eyes and heard his stomach grumbling.

"I hope mommy has bweakfast wready." The boy yawned again.

He stopped when he heard his parents talking. He slowly crept along the wall and peeked around the corner. He saw his parents talking near the house door. Dad had half of his body already out the door while he was talking to mom. He had his trench coat on and was holding a suitcase. Mom was still wearing here morning gown.

Dad gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. Mom watched him leave and slowly closed the door. She grasped her chest, where her heart was and she had a sad look in her eyes. The boy was bewildered while watching this behind the corner of the hallway. The boy nervously walked out of the hallway.

"Mommy… where is daddy going?" the boy asked. Mom was surprised and looked at her son. She smiled and walked over to him. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it. Come. I'll make you some breakfast." She said cheerfully.

"Mommy… why are you crying?" The boy asked, noticing a stray tear rolling down his mother's cheek. She quickly noticed this and rubbed it away. "It's okay. I was just tired, that's all. Let's go eat some breakfast. I'll make you some pancakes." She picked up her son and headed to the kitchen. The boy giggled and wrapped his arms around his mother.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Terra."

_XIII- end flashback_

Terra opened his dark blue eyes. He lifted himself off his stomach and plopped onto his back. He put his arm over his eyes, thinking about his dream. That was the day when his father left. When Terra was little his mother would sometimes, talk about how much Terra looked like his father. Terra sometimes thinks that he makes his mom cry just by looking at her. Once or twice, his mother would just burst into tears just by looking at him. That's when she started having her shopping problems. But after a day at work, Terra came home and found his mother on the kitchen floor. She went to the hospital. The doctor said that she had serious heart problems and her depression was making it worse.

After a month in the hospital, she died.

Terra stopped himself from thinking about anymore painful memories. He got up from his bed and looked out the window.

"Damn him…" He whispered.

Terra and the gang went out for breakfast. Every food joint was in walking distance so they started walking. Everyone was all bunched up together talking while Terra hanged in the back. He was thinking about his parents and then Aqua.

After eating breakfast, they all started to go their separate ways.

"Well we should be going now. Thanks you guys!" Ven said with Roxas next to him.

Terra was staring at them, thinking about how he never seen just one of them. They were always together.

"Bye big brother!" Kairi said, waving her hand while her other hand was holding Sora's.

Axel and Terra were now alone. Terra felt something tingling in the back of his neck. Like someone was watching him. He looked back and forth but saw no one looking at him. Axel noticed this and gave him a puzzled look.

"Alright man?" He asked.

"Yeah… it's noth-" Terra stuttered before they fell to the floor by a loud bang. It was so loud that their ears were ringing. They groaned and covered their ears. They looked over to the left to see a huge hole in the building with smoke spewing out. Then a big explosion appeared were the hole was, making it big with chunks of cement and glass flying everywhere. People everywhere were screaming and running away.

Terra opened his eyes in horror when he saw what was in front of him. What he saw first was a pair of yellow round eyes looking back at him.

Standing over them was a huge armored fiend. The armor was silver and purple with a strange marking on the chest. The arms and legs were hovering near the torso. The eyes were glowing out of the things helmet.

Terra was stunned and couldn't move. Axel grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on man! Let's get out of here!" Axel yelled, snapping Terra back to reality.

They quickly stood up and started running away. But the monster's arm detached itself and launched into the air. The arm hit the building above them, sending chunks of cement on them from above. Terra saw that Axel was running right it and pushed him out of the way. The cement crushed in front of Terra. The mountain of broken walls separated him and Axel.

"Axel Run!" Terra shouted.

More loud bangs made Terra look behind him to see the armored beast, hitting more building. Cement fell everywhere and the ground shook. Terra soon realized what it was doing. The monster was making a barrier of broken walls so that Terra couldn't escape. Terra stood in fear while the monster looked down on him. There was no escape now. Both sides of the streets were blocked. The monster launched his left arm at him. Terra quickly dodge rolled, seconds from being crushed. But the armored fiend quickly grabbed Terra with his right hand. Terra groaned from the monster's grip. The monster spun around and slammed Terra in the middle of street arena.

Terra shouted in pain as the asphalt around him cracked.

"Is that… all you got?" He muffled with blood sliding down his jaw. "I got hit worse… in football."

Terra struggled as he got up. The monster was a couple feet away, planning on its next attack. A person in a black cloak was sitting on top of the building. Her feet dangling in the air and arms to her side. Looking down at the battle below. Her blue eyes fixed on Terra.

Another person came with a black cloak behind her. The cloaked man walked to the edge of the building, watching the fight as well.

"He seems to be doing well. But if he doesn't summon his true strength, he'll die." The cloaked man said flatly.

The cloaked girl clenched her hand. Her eyes narrowed in restfulness.

Terra was dodging left and right as the monster continually punched the ground around him. The monster quickly changed its style and swiped Terra into one of the building walls. Terra gasped for air while he got on his knees, clenching his stomach.

"God…Dame it!" He groaned, looking down at the drops of blood on the ground.

The creature stood in front of him, lifting his arm for one final strike. Terra closed his eyes. He started thinking about Aqua and how he finally had her in his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow at five," Her last words echoed in his head.

But then he soon heard her voice in a loud and stressful tone. "TERRA!"

Terra opened his eyes and saw the armored monster lunging his fist at him. Terra clenched his right hand into a fist and lunged at the monster as well. He roared as his fist was about to collide with the monster's larger fist. When their fist finally collided, a bright light covered Terra's arm. Terra's fist summoned a blue explosion and shattered the monster's hand.

"He's done it?" The cloaked man gasped.

Millions of shattered metal hovered the area in a purple mist. The creature roared as he stumbled back a couple steps, grabbing its shoulder where his arm should be.

The glow in Terra's arm slowly faded. Terra's eyes widen in shock as he looked at his arm. Gold and red armor covered his arm. He clenched his hand, hearing the sound of clacking metal. On the back of his hand had a blood red jewel on it.

_Summon it… the ultimate weapon…_

"What the hell?" Terra muttered, hearing the silent voice in his head.

But before Terra could question what's happened, the monster launched his only arm at him.

"Well… let's see what you got?" Terra yelled, punching the monster's metal arm with his own. They stopped each other with equal force. The sound of clashing metal echoed throughout the city. Terra was pushed a couple feet back from the re coral.

_Open your heart… and the weapon will come…_

"What?" Terra gasped, seeing something shine in his hand. When the light faded, he was holding a sword. The sword was dark gold, like copper. It had fangs pointing out of the end. It looked like a key.

"What is this? Is it a sword? It looks heavy but it's as light a feather." He questioned.

The monster roared as it lunged at Terra with his clawed hand. Terra quickly reacted and cut all four fingers off with one swipe. He then rushed forward and cut the monster's lag off. The monster hopped on one foot and started to fall on him.

"Eat this you Bastard!" Terra roared as he upper cut the beast with his sword, cutting it in half.

The monster fizzled and faded into nothingness before it even touched the ground. Terra looked at the ground, seeing splashes of blood.

"I'm sorry… Aqua… I guess I won't make it… to our date." He stuttered, gasping for air. His sword fell to the ground and disappeared. Terra got on his knees, holding his bleeding chest. He collapsed on the street while the cloaked figures watched him.

"Impressive. So… he is the one, Princess?" The cloaked man asked, looking over to the other.

The cloaked girl stood up and took her hood off. Her ocean blue hair waved in the wind. Her light blue eyes fixed on the warrior below.

"Yes…" She said gently, grasping her chest. "He… will be my Knight."

**Yay! Chapter two complete. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, guess what? I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Shocking huh! O.O**

**Chapter III**

Terra soon felt consciousness flow back into his brain. His mind was finally receiving messages of sound and noise in the area. He tried to open his eyes. His vision was blurry and the only colors he could see were white.

"Terra," A gentle voice said.

Terra soon felt something warm on his cheek. The warmness moved up and down on his cheek. Terra used all of his strength to move his neck. He saw a blue blur surrounded by white blurs.

"Terra," The blue blur said again.

Terra's vision became more accurate and the blue blur turns out to be Aqua. She had a relieved small and her hand on Terra's cheek. He looked around and realized that he was in a hospital.

"A...qua" He sighed, trying to speak. Aqua's smile grew and she leaned over to him, kissing him on the forehead.

Terra started using all of his strength, moving his arms and back to lift himself up. Aqua was nervous and wanted to help. Terra was fighting the pain in his stomach, noticing his it fully bandaged. When he finally got up, he gasped for air. Is nerves were burning and his muscles felt heavy.

"Don't force yourself." Aqua said softly.

"How long was I out?" Terra asked, rubbing his head.

"A couple of days, I found you after the event. Police say that it was a terrorist attack."

Terra's eyes widened. The memories from that day finally flowed back into him. He was attacked by a armored monster. A strange sword appeared in his hand and he defeated the monster. The last thing he remembers was falling on the floor. "They... say that it was a terrorist attack?"

Aqua gulped. She wanted to tell him the truth but she knew what she had to do. She tried to change the subject.

"Hey... do you want anything? I can get you some food."

"Don't worry about it. I'll just get it m-" He said, trying to get up. but Aqua soon held him by his shoulders, keeping him down.

"I'm going to go get you something. You stay here." She ordered in a soft tone.

She left the room while Terra plopped down, groaning. He started to think about that day.

"What's going on? I remember fighting for my life from that thing."

He put his arm over his eyes.

"Was it all... just a dream"

But he lost his train of thought when he heard the door open again. He turned his head and saw a familiar spiky red head.

"Sup sleepy." Axel chuckled.

He grabbed a chair and sat next to Terra. He handed him a bear. Terra gave him a strict look and Axel took the bear back.

"How's it going?" Terra asked.

"Well while you were taking your nap, the city has been going crazy. Sora and the twin's families have been pretty scared about that event because There homes were near that area."

"Are they okay?"

"There fine but scared shitless." Axel chuckled. Axel's face soon became series.

"Terra... I came to say thank you... for saving me back there."

Terra gave him a smile.

"No problem."

Aqua came in with a plate of food.

She placed it on the counter next to Terra. They all started talking about high school again. Axel got in trouble a lot and started smoking when he was a joiner. Terra played football while Aqua helped him with homework.

"I can't wait to go back home." Terra sighed.

Axel started laughing nervously. Terra noticed this and gave him a puzzled look. Axel started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well... Terra, there's something i need to tell you."

"Go on." Terra said with no amusement.

"Well... Sora and the twin's families have been scared about what's happened. They wanted there children to be somewhere save for a little while and..." Axel sighed.

Terra's eyes widen, not wanting to hear the last part.

"I... offered that they can stay with us."

"WHAT!" Terra yelled. His sudden reaction soon made one of his healing wounds rip open again. Blood started to squirt out of his open wound.

Terra yelled in pain while Aqua screamed in shock. Axel fell over from his chair.

"OH GOD! IT HURTS!"

"Oh no! Oh no! What do i do?" Axel shouted repeatedly, running around the room.

"Axel! Go get a doctor!" Aqua yelled, trying to hold Terra down.

_XIII_

Terra was in the hospital for a couple of days while Aqua was there keeping him company. She offered Terra If he wanted to spend a couple days at her home. Terra started thinking about living in the same house with the demon twins and quickly accepted Aqua's offer.

When Terra left the hospital at night, Aqua drove him to her house.

Terra was shocked to see that it was a motel. a large building with about fifteen or twenty floors.

He was stunned to see her room.

the kitchen was large and sparkly clean. She had a large window wall with a perfect view of the city.

"So... since you skipped out on our date, I guys we could just watch a couple movies." Aqua said while walking to the kitchen.

"Sure."

Terra walked into the kitchen to help her with the snacks. Aqua looked in the fridge and pulled out a two liter of root beer.

"So what movie would you li-" She asked while trying to open the liter but it shot out. Root beer splashed on Terra and Aqua. She gasped as she slipped on the wet floor and fell on Terra. They both lad there, completely soaked.

"Terra, I'm SO sorry!"

Terra started laughing. He put his hand on the back of Aqua's neck and kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay. I think we should wash up first before we start the movies." He chuckled.

After Aqua washed up and headed to her room. Her room was dark and the only light came from the window. she was putting on her white button up shirt. She heard a thundering noise outside her window. It was raining heavily and hundreds of drops were taping the window. She heard knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Terra walked in with no shirt on.

"Don't worry. Your shirt will be clean in a little bit."

Aqua took a better look at Terra and saw that his hair was still soaking wet. She sighed and grasped his hand, dragging him to the bed.

"Come on Terra. Don't you know how to take care of yourself?" She sighed while sitting on the bed. She made a hand gesture, telling him to go down on his knees. Terra sighed and obliged. She started rubbing his head with a towel. Terra was in deep thought while Aqua was rubbing his head. The only noise in the room was the constant tapping on the window.

"Terra..." She whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah,"

"I'm really glad that you're all right."

"I could have died..." He whispered with despair in his voice. Terra quickly noticed that Aqua stopped rubbing his head. He looked up to see Aqua giving him a sorrowful look. Her eyes became watery. She plinked and a tear landed on Terra's lips. He closed his lips and the tear slid down his chin. He moved his hand to her shoulder and slowly moved her shirt down. Aqua moved her hands from his head to his cheeks.

He moved her shirt down to her shoulder, revealing her blue bra. She stared down at him while he looked up at her. He moved his head to her chest. She sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around his head, keeping him in place.

He then lifted himself off his knees and fell on the bed with Aqua under him. He moved his head to her neck and started kissing it. Aqua moved one hand to his back and the other to his neck while sighing, trying to hold back a moan. Terra moved one hand to her waist, slowly going down.

"T...Terra." Aqua muffled.

"Don't talk." He whispered, slowly moving her pants down.

_XIII_

Terra opened his eyes, seeing nothing but blackness. There were no sounds, nothing to see, nothing to hear.

"Where... am I?" He sighed.

He looked down at the blank floor. His eyes quickly closed as bright light shined from the floor. When the bright light faded, Terra opened his eyes to see the floor again.

His eyes widen as the floor changed into a colorful glass picture. But then Terra gasped when he realized that it was a picture of Aqua. She looked like she floating and her arms around her chest.

"What is this place?"

_You have accepted... the pledge..._

"What?" Terra gasped, hearing the blank voice again.

_Will you protect her...?_

Terra looked at the picture below him again, thinking that the voice must be talking about Aqua.

"Of course," He yelled.

_Will you give your heart to her..._

Terra was silent for a second.

"Yes."

_Will... you became her Knight..._

"Yes I will but what are you talking about? Why am I here?" Terra asked, looking around him for a way out.

_Use... the Keyblade to release... your heart..._

Soon Terra felt a shining light in his hand again. It faded once again to reveal the strange sword.

"A Keyblade," He whispered, staring at the sword in his hand.

_Release... your heart..._

"This has to be a dream again." Terra sighed. He looked up at the blackness and held the Sword so that it would plunge into his heart. "Fine... have it your way." Terra pulled the sword into his chest. a bright light appeared in his chest. Terra was stunned to see that he was still here. He thought that it would wake him up but it didn't. Soon a bubble of light flowed out of his chest.

"Is... that my heart?"

The bubble floated to the center of the glass floor. It fell into the floor like water. Another bright light glowed from the floor. Once the light faded again, the picture changed.

Terra's eyes widen in shock. It had Aqua in the same be position but it also had Terra in it. He was behind Aqua with his arms around her in a protective stance.

_The Pledge... has been complete..._

Soon the floor disappeared with Terra along with it.

_XIII_

Aqua lay on the bed with Terra sleeping on top of here. The covers only covered there lower body but Terra's body heat kept them warm.

She had her arms around his back, looking up at the ceiling. She glanced at Terra who was sleeping with his arms around her so that she couldn't escape.

"The pledge... has been complete Terra..." She whispered in his sleeping ear. "Now... our hearts... are chained together..."

**Chapters III end.**

**Well that was my first writing that had smex in it. I don't think I made it too dirty I think. XD I was listening to "Heartbeat by Enrique Iglesias" While writing this. I think it fits.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The last thing my dad said to me was " Son, you do not own Kingdom Hearts." And I cried. XD **

Chapter IV

Terra slowly opened his eyes, seeing a bright light shining from the window. Yesterday night was rainy but now it was a beautiful morning.

Terra lifted himself off his stomach again and looked around. Aqua wasn't in the room.

"Why am I getting these strange dreams?" He sighed, rubbing his forehead. He got out of bed and put his jeans on. He looked for his shirt but couldn't find it.

He walked out of his room, hearing crackling and popping sounds from the kitchen. When he peeked around the corner he saw Aqua making scrambled eggs. The only clothes she was wearing was blue panties and Terra's large white shirt. The shirt hanged down below her waist. The neck hole of the shirt was large and it hanged down to her shoulders, revealing her bra straps. Terra couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman in the kitchen. Aqua was humming a song while she cooked. When Terra walked in, she turned her head and smiled.

"Morning sleepy," She said cheerfully. Terra gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked in the fridge.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked, pulling out a liter of orange juice.

"Well… we could go visit Axel and the gang."

Terra gagged while drinking the liter. "I was thinking of something less stressful, Thank you."

Aqua giggled and handed him a plate. Terra smelled the mouth watering aroma of the eggs. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and sat on the couch. Aqua came over and sat down next to him. They ate there breakfast in silence, enjoying each other's company. After Aqua was done eating, she went back to her room to change. Terra was still on the couch with his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

"Why…" He sighed, remembering his battle with the armored beast and the glass floor. "am I having these dreams?"

When Terra opened his eyes, he saw from the corner of his eyes, something dark near the large window. His heart skipped a beat when he turned his head. A man in a black cloak was leaning on the glass wall, hands crossed and his face hidden by his hood.

The transparent glass wall behind him shined from the sun light and the city buildings. The sun light gave the cloaked man a hazy shadow that covered his front body, like a ghost. Terra stood up and faced the figure with a menacing look.

"Who the hell are you," Terra barked.

The cloaked man lifted his head, acknowledging the brunettes presents. He then lifted his weight off the glass wall and unfolded his arms.

"So…" A deep voice appeared from the cloaked man. "You are the one."

"Answer my damn question!" Terra barked again. Soon Terra felt something in his chest. A Flash of light radiated from his hand. Terra gasped at what he saw. The Keyblade from his dreams was in his hands.

"What the hell?"

The cloaked man took a step closer to him. Terra noticed this and pointed his sword at him. "Stay back!" He ordered.

The cloaked man crossed his arms again. "So… do you think that this is still a dream?" He said in a sarcastic tone. Terra looked at the strange weapon in his hand. The cloaked man saw his chance and rushed Terra. He slammed his hand into Terra's chest and launched him in the air. Terra slammed against the kitchen table and groaned from the sudden pain in his chest. The cloaked man walked closer to him with silent steps.

"The Keyblade is in your hands..." The cloaked man said in scripted words, looking down at the wounded man. "And you are now a Knight of the princess."

Aqua came running out of her room with full clothes on. She stopped when she saw the cloaked man.

"Isa, please stop!" Aqua yelled at the cloaked man.

The mysteries man slowly lifted his hands to his hood. He removed his black hood, revealing the man's yellow eyes. He had light blue hair with an X shaped scar on his face. He glanced over at Aqua with a stern look.

"You need to realize your place, Princess."

Terra looked at Aqua with wide eyes. She looked at Terra for a second then looked away. Terra then lunged at the bluenette. The Man quickly ducked and punched Terra in the stomach. Terra gasped for air before collapsing on the floor.

Terra's vision got blurry and he couldn't get back up. The last thing he heard was Aqua calling his name.

_-XIII-_

Terra soon felt the cold floor on his cheek. He heard the tapping sound of someone walking on tiled floors. The sound echoed, indicating that he was in a large area. Terra slowly opened his eyes, seeing a pale white floor and the sun shining through a glass wall that stretched across the room.

Terra was in a tall building with glass walls showing the large city in a spectacular view. Terra saw a man standing near steps that led to a small throne. Behind the throne was a large blue robe that led to somewhere else. The man looked old with black hair and small goatee. He wore strange robes and hokama pants. He had his arms crossed and stared at Terra.

"Welcome child." The old man greeted with a friendly voice. Terra stood up and walked closer.

"Where am I?" Terra questioned.

"The tallest building…" The man walked to the transparent wall, viewing the city. "And the center of this city,"

"Why did you bring me here?"

The man looked back at Terra. Terra noticed that the man had large scar on his cheek.

"Because we need you,"

Terra raised an eyebrow and frowned. "For what… a punching bag," He snorted. The man started to chuckle and walked back to the steps.

"No Terra. We need you for something far greater then you could image."

Terra heard a door open behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a couple of people walking in. One was a bold looking man and had short brown hair that was slightly spiked. The other was also bold looking but he had black dreadlocks.

But then Terra cringed when he saw that blue haired guy with the X on his face. The blue haired man walked by Terra without looking at him and he stood on the other side of the steps. The other two staid by the exit doors with their arms behind their back.

"Presenting the princess of Radiant Garden…" The blue haired man announced with strict voice. "Princess Aqua."

Terra watched with wide eyes as he saw Aqua walking out of the blue robe and sat on the throne. She was wearing white and blue dress. Her dress led up to her upper arms. She wore white arm warmers and blue robes wrapped around her waist. Terra gazed at the beautiful maiden in front of him. He could see her pure skin shoulders and neck.

When she opened her eyes, they looked straight at Terra. She had an embarrassed look on her red face.

"Aqua," Terra muttered.

"Terra, you have been chosen to be the Knight of the princess." The robed man announced.

"I don't understand." Terra questioned.

"Listen Terra, We are not from this world. We came from a world that is beside this one." The old man explained. "Our world was once called Radiant Garden… but then the darkness took our world from us."

Terra listened and was completely astounded with what he heard. Usually If anyone would have heard this, they wouldn't think too much of it. But after what terra has experienced, he would believe anything.

"The darkness took physical form into savage monsters known… as the Heartless. Like the one you fought in the streets."

"That… was a Heartless." Terra muttered, remembering that things glowing yellow eyes.

"Yes… and they live in the world next to us. But they have found a way to go across the barrier to this world." The blue haired took a step closer to Terra and began explaining. "Only about thirty of us made it to this world. Our king and queen died but before Radiant Garden fell; they send their only child to this world."

Aqua closed her eyes and clenched the hand rests of her throne.

"We are the humble servants of the king and queen. We have sworn to keep the royal family alive. But it is tradition for the princess of the royal family to pick a warrior to be her Knight."

Terra looked up at Aqua and she looked at him. They stared into each other's eyes. She got up from her throne and walked down the step. Terra noticed her blue high heels and white socks that led to her upper lags. She walked closer to Terra till she was arm length away.

She looked up at him with her beautiful blue orbs.

"Terra… I chose you… to be my Knight." She said softly.

"What?" Terra sighed with shocked look in his eyes.

"Terra, you have already taken the Pledge. Your fate has been decided." The old man said.

"What Pledge?"

"You and princess Aqua have already completed the pledge from yesterday." The blue haired man grunted.

Terra started to think about what happened yesterday. "_Okay, we talked at the hospital. She drove me to her place. She splashed soda on us and we washed up. And then we…"_ Terra's eyes widened with embarrassment. "_Oh… SHIT!"_ He yelled in his head.

"_I slept with a princess…"_

Chapter IV End

**I hope you guys will still keep reading. Please review as well. **

**The next chapter will be the start of the real adventure. Wohoo! I think….. T.T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : This is going to be a shocker! I, Terra ForceXIII, do not own Kingdom Hearts! **

Chapter V

Terra stood in the white room, completely bewildered by what's happening. He was chosen by people from another world to kill giant monsters call Heartless and protect the life of a princess… all because he slept with her.

"Terra, you were chosen because of the power you carry in your heart." The old man explained.

Aqua walked closer to Terra, looking down at the ground. When she was only inches away from him, she looked up and stared into his dark stone eyes.

"Terra, will you be my Knight?" She said in a gentle voice and her eyes looked at him in a begging form.

Terra thought about his life. He had a crappy home and a shitty job. If he says yes, he would be fighting monsters, gain new knowledge of other worlds, live in this huge building, and most of all; protect the one he loves, who is also a princess.

Terra closed his eyes for a minute. When he finally opened them, he looked into Aqua's eyes.

"Yes…" He spoke with determination. "I will be your Knight."

Aqua smiled in such joy. She wanted to hug him but she had to keep formal.

"Well…" The old man spoke again, walking closer to Terra and Aqua. "Terra, in the next few months, you'll be training with me."

"Training?" Terra questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I will turn you into a Keyblade Master. You'll also be learning our ways and knowledge about the Heartless."

Terra sighed heavily and gave the old man a grin. "I guess I'm going back to school." He chuckled.

_Two Months later…_

Terra lived in the tallest building of the city. He told Axel that he would be living with Aqua and he said it was cool. Terra spent most of his time, training with Master Eraqus or learning about their people.

Terra became a Keyblade warrior. He learned how to fight and learn his role as a Knight of the princess. He hardly ever left the building, which was practically a castle. The building was called Castle Oblivion. Castle Oblivion was a billion dollar company that had its emblem on almost every product you could find. Only members and staff are allowed in the building. Which all of the staff are basically the survivors from Radiant Garden.

The place really felt like a castle. There were long hallways and guards almost everywhere. In some levels of the building had large areas with gardens and water fountains with people wearing clothes that were from their world. People from Radiant Garden mostly wear robes and ancient looking cloths.

Terra became something far greater now. He has also gained some new friends. Ironic that ever since he was attacked by that Heartless, he couldn't be any happier now.

_XIII_

Terra was in Aqua's room that following morning. He was on her large round bed with Aqua under him, wearing one of her usual princess dresses. Terra was in the middle of kissing Aqua's neck when she looked at the clock.

"Come on Terra…" She sighed, trying to resist the pleasurable feeling in her neck. "Your lesson is in seven minutes."

Terra stopped and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I can be late." He grinned, moving one of her shoulder sleeves down.

Aqua placed a hand on his, making him stop. "Terra, I have a meeting today."

Terra collapsed on his back next to her, letting out a heavy sigh. "All right." He sighed, getting up off the bed and started to stretch. "But you're not getting off that easy."

"Excuse me, but who is the princess here." She giggled.

Terra started heading to the door. Before he closed the door behind him, he gave Aqua a warm smile and walked out. Terra walked through one of many long hallways with his Knight uniform. He wore light brown hokama pants, which almost made him look like a samurai. He wore a tight black shirt with an emblem on his heart that had the Knight of the princess marking on it. The emblem was a silver heart with a light blue rain drop in the middle. Aqua had a similar emblem on her dresses.

Terra walked in the elevator at the end of the hallway. He pressed the button that would lead him to his class. His class today was with Master Zexion, a Radiant Garden scholar who spends his time reading books.

When Terra left the elevator, he walked down this hallway that led to the other side of the building. It had glass walls that showed a good view of the garden down below. In the garden, Terra saw a couple children playing tag. The garden was spectacular, with colorful flowers everywhere and a apple tree in the middle. It's Hard to believe that all of this is secretly hidden in a building.

When Terra opened the door to his class, he was greeted by a man with long silver like hair that covered one of his eyes. He had a book in his hand and had his usual unemotional look on his face.

"Welcome Terra." He greeted.

Terra sat in one of ten empty seats in his room.

"So what am I learning today teach?" Terra sighed with his back leaning on his seat.

"Today, we will be discussing…" Master Zexion said, slapping his book close. "About you."

Terra raised an eyebrow and sat back up on his seat. "About me?"

Master Zexion smiled for a second then stood in front of him. "Yes, that's right. We are going to be talking about how you are able to wield a Keyblade."

"But I already told you guys that I don't know either."

"Yes but I think I might have an answer." Zexion smirked, pulling out one his books from his shelf. "I believe that you might be a descendent from our world."

Terra's eyes widen. "What? But how is that possible?"

Zexion was flipping through pages in his book and sat at his desk. "Long ago, we had travelers that went to this world to investigate. Some of them stayed here."

"So you think that one of my ancestors is one of those travelers?"

"Yes. That means that you…" He announced, slapping his book close again. "Are one of us."

Terra rubbed back of his neck, astonished about his family's blood line. Terra spent the rest of the time talking to Master Zexion about random things. Master Zexion was a carefree person, who was one of those teachers that almost everyone could like.

When his class was over, Terra headed to the throne room to do his usual duty as a Knight. Staying by the princess's side while she has her meetings. Terra took the elevator to the second to top floor. When the elevator stopped, Terra walked out into the royal hallway. It was like every other hallway but had flower gardens and smell rivers leading down to the main garden below. Terra saw a familiar pink haired gardener, picking flowers and keeping guard to the entrance to the throne room.

"Hey Marluxia." Terra greeted.

The pink flower looked up and smiled. He was always friendly and hardly was ever in a bad mood.

"Morning Terra." He signed.

Terra walked by him and opened the large double doors to the throne room. When Terra walked in, he saw Aqua on her throne and Master Eraqus standing on the steps.

Master Eraqus was Princess Aqua's personal adviser. He trained Terra how to fight and learn his role as a Knight.

"Greeting Terra." The old man said.

Terra took his place beside Aqua. Standing strait and with his arms to his side. Aqua looked over to him and smiled. Terra returned her smile.

"Princess, we have a guest coming today from the other side." Master Eraqus spoke.

"From our world. How?" Aqua asked.

"He is a friend of mine. He came back from this world when Radiant Garden was in trouble from the Heartless. After the incident, he stayed there to keep fighting and protect the gate."

"Then we will welcome him."

The throne room doors opened to reveal the guards. They stepped aside to reveal a man in black cloak. He stood by the entrance, waiting for his announcement.

"Princess Aqua. I would like you to meet, Master Xemnes."

"Welcome friend." Aqua greeted.

The cloaked man took his hood off to reveal his face. He had dark skin with silver hair. His eyes were gold and his face should no emotion. Terra's eyes widen in shock.

"Dad…" Terra muttered….

_Flash back…._

Terra sat near his mom's hospital bed, holding her hand and hearing the steady beeping sound of her heart on the machine. She looked at Terra with tiered eyes.

"Terra…" She sighed, getting his attention and leaning over his seat.

"Yes mom."

"I want you to know that I love you."

Terra felt anxiety in his stomach. He gulped and tried to think of something to say. "I love you to mom. You're going to be okay." He said, trying to comfort her.

"I know that… you are probably… tired of hearing this… but…" She muttered, trying to find the strength to keep talking. "Terra… you are so much like your father."

"Mom, stop talking about him." Terra sighed, feeling anger grow in him.

Terra saw a tear role down his mother's cheek, like when he was little. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. "I only wish…" She sobbed. "That I could have seen him… one last time."

_End Flash Back…_

Terra crunched his teeth and clenched his hand. His eyes were full of rage and despair. He summoned his Keyblade and started to charge the cloaked man. Everyone around was stunned and watched.

"YOU BASTARD!" Terra roared, remembering his mom's tears. He heard Aqua calling his name but he did not stop. He ran with his Keyblade ready to thrust. The cloaked man looked at him with his unemotionally face, not even scared at the knight coming to kill him.

But before Terra could do it, he had a swarm of men holding him in place. Master Eraqus was holding Terra's arm that held his Keyblade. The two guards from the door were hold his neck and other arm. Terra grunted, seeing his blade only inches away from the cloaked mans chest.

The cloaked man grinned at him.

"It's good to see you again son…"

Chapter V end. XD

**And the winner who will be paired up with Xion is… VANITAS!**

**Roxas "Damn!" **

**Ventus "NOooO!" :O**

**Xion "Well I did always like the bad boys." **

**Vanitas "Well… I'm going to have fun tonight." ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Me is do not own Kingdom Hearts…**

"Terra, what is the meaning of this!" Master Eraqus ordered, holding Terra's wrist that held the Keyblade.

Terra's eyes were narrowed and fixed on the silver haired man in front of him. Terra growled and cringed his teeth, a guards arm wrapped around his neck and the other guard held his other arm.

"It's quite alright Eraqus." The silver haired man chuckled, still only inches away from Terra's Keyblade.

"Bastard!" Terra yelled, getting his attention. The silver haired man looked at Terra, noticing the Knight emblem on his chest. He looked over Terra at the worried princess on edge of her throne.

"Hmph… I must say…" he spoke with enthusiasm at Terra. "You've grown up to be quite a man."

"No help from you." Terra growled.

"Silence Terra!" Master Eraqus ordered. "Master Xemnas, I would like to have a word with you in my office."

Xemnas nodded and Master Eraqus let go of Terra's arm. They started walking out of the room, leaving Terra alone with the guards. The guards let go of Terra when they left and took their place by the door.

Terra walked back to the throne with his head down. When he was in front of Aqua, he bowed his head. "Forgive me princess."

Aqua gave him a sad and worried look. "Terra, are you okay?" She asked with sympathy.

"Yeah…" He sighed but Aqua was not convinced.

_XIII_

Later that day, Xemnas stood near the window wall in Eraqus's offices. The wall showed a view of the main garden where Terra and Aqua was. They were sitting on one of the hills, talking and enjoying the gardens fresh air. Xemnas watched them with Eraqus beside him, silence filled the room.

"You never told me that you had a son." Eraqus said flatly.

"I kept my family a secret to keep them safe." Xemnas spoke while watching his son. "But… it seems that I failed at that."

"Princess Aqua has chosen him to be her Knight."

"I never wanted Terra to get involved in this." Xemnas sighed, narrowing his eyes.

"It could not be helped." Eraqus walked back to his desk. "Your blood runs in his veins. He couldn't live a normal life if he tried."

Xemnas looked over at Eraqus and then back to Terra. "Are you sure you want to go through with the plan."

"Yes… I do." Eraqus sighed.

Xemnas looked at the knight in the garden with sympathetic eyes.

"I'll make sure… that he doesn't get in our way."

_XIII_

Aqua held Terra's arm with both hands, trying to calm him down. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Terra stared at the grass with a depressed look. "He didn't even come to her funeral."

Aqua wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder and hugged him. Terra rested his hand on her arm, excepting her comfort. "I'm sorry Aqua…"

Aqua removed her hand from his shoulder and placed it on his cheek, moving his head close enough for a kiss. Terra saw in the corner of his eye, a figure moving closer to them. He looked over and saw a boy with spiky black hair and golden eyes.

His name was Vanitas. He stood with his arms crossed and with a bored stare in his eyes. He had a black tight shirt like Terra and grew hokama pants. Vanitas was a sentinel. A Keyblade wilder who goes to the other world to fend off heartless.

"Yes." Terra shrugged, seeing the one of few in this castle that he didn't like.

"Master Eraqus would like to see you." Vanitas spoke.

Terra got up with no enthusiasm and said bye to Aqua. Terra and Vanitas stood in silence during their ride up the elevator. When they got to the throne room, they both stood straight in front of the empty throne. Master Eraqus was at his usual spot on the steps. Terra had a tiresome look, knowing that he's going to hear another lecture. Vanitas stood next to him with his arms crossed and his usual bored look.

"Terra, I have a mission for you." Eraqus spoke, pacing back and forth on the steps. Terra was surprised; he was expecting to hear a lecture about his actions this morning.

"I have received information about a new Keyblade wielder among this city."

Terra and Vanitas shrugged.

"Another wielder?" Vanitas asked, showing some emotion for once.

"As you know, Heartless are drawn to strong hearts. We have to find this wielder before they do."

"So you want me to go searching for this wielder." Terra sighed, knowing that this mission is going to be a pain.

"Yes… you and Vanitas are going to go searching in the city."

"Do you know where he is?" Vanitas grunted, hearing his pairing with Terra.

"She…" Master eraqus corrected. "Has a powerful heart. I'm sure that you two can track her."

Terra puzzled in his head, wondering who it could be.

"I want you two to leave as soon as you can… dismiss."

"Yes Master!"

_XIII_

Terra walked out the building with his hand scratching his neck. He wore light blue jeans and a light brown jacket. The sun was shining but it was cold enough to wear a jacket. Vanitas walked out behind Terra and sighed heavily. He wore dark jeans and a black leather jacket.

"So…" Terra spoke. "Where do we go?"

"Don't you know how to track?" Vanitas growled.

"Sorry, I must have skipped that lesson."

Vanitas sighed and started walking across the street with his hands in his pockets, Terra trailing behind him. They stayed quite during their walk, the chatter of people and cars driving by broke the silence.

They practically went everywhere around the city and couldn't find this new wielder. They eventually stopped when they got close to the city edge, which was a beach. There were seven stone steps that led down to the sandy beach. The orange sun was sinking into the ocean, giving a perfect sunset like you see in the movies.

"What, you wanna make a sand castle now?" Terra said sarcastically.

"She's here." Vanitas spoke, not paying any attention to Terra's insult.

Terra squinted his eyes to get a better view of the beach but the sun wasn't helping. But then his eyes soon adjusted to the light and he saw a figure sitting near the ocean waves. The girl was sitting on a log, hands to her sides and staring off into the sea.

She wore tight blue jeans and a green shirt under a black sweatshirt. Her clothes were waving by the ocean wind.

Vanitas's eyes soon widened, feeling something in his heart that he never felt before. She had a string glare of orange on her hair from the sun but Vanitas could see that her hair was as black as raven feathers.

"Xion." Terra gasped.

"You know this girl?" Vanitas asked, looking over at Terra.

"Yeah, she's a friend."

"What information do you have on her?"

Terra gave Vanitas a raised eyebrow, puzzled from Vanitas's sudden interest.

"She's a joiner in high school. Her parents died when she was little, so she lives with her friend Kairi at her home."

Vanitas's lips formed a little grin. "Interesting."

He started walking down the steps to the beach. But Vanitas and Terra stopped when they saw something pop out of the sand near Xion. She jumped and stood up.

The thing that popped out of the sand was a Heartless. It was a soldier, a beast with red claws and glowing yellow eyes inside its silver helmet. It twitched and shivered in its usual stance, like it was on a twenty four hour sugar rush. A couple more soldiers popped out of the sand, surrounding Xion.

"Why won't you things leave me alone?" Xion yelled.

Vanitas and Terra summoned there Keyblades. They ran to Xion's rescue but stopped when they saw her get in a fighting stance. Xion raised her hand and a light soon illuminated from her hand. Terra's eyes widened in disbelief, seeing a Keyblade flourish in her hand.

Xion held a black key with an amethyst jewel on the center of its hilt. (Oblivion Keyblade)

Terra and Vanitas slashed two soldiers out of their way to Xion. She gasped seeing Terra wielding a key like hers.

"Terra, what are you doing here?" She questioned.

The three were back to back, seeing the heartless closing in on them.

"We can discuss this after we deal with them." Vanitas interrupted.

Xion shrugged, wanting to know more but it had to wait.

They stood with Keyblade in hand, ready to fight; not knowing that pair of dark cold eyes was watching their struggle. A figure was watching them on top of a nearby building, gazing on the edge with his arms around his back. His golden eyes fixed on the children, the sun still setting over the horizon.

The man's lips slowly curled up into a disturbing smile. His cracked voice spoke only one word.

"Interesting…"

But then his smile faded into a frown.

"So…" His eyes narrowed at the brunette. "A piece of her heart is in him huh?"

He held his white gloved hand out, clenching it over the Knight; like if trying to crush him.

"It looks like I have a change in plans…"

**Chapter VI end. XD**

**Please Review. I got nothing else to say…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Sigh… I'm really getting tired of saying this but… I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

Chapter VII

A gust of wind swept over the empty beach, sand floated in the air; giving it a hazy form. Terra fixed his blue eyes on the flinching creature in front of him. The creature's eyes glowed in hunger, awaiting its heart filled meal. The soldier lunged at the Knight in a spinning attack.

Terra used his large reach to swipe the heartless before it could touch him. The soldier burst into dark smoke before it disappeared into nothingness.

"What are these things?" Xion yelled, blocking a soldier's claws with her Keyblade.

Vanitas upper cut a heartless and split it into two before disappearing. "Heartless." He grunted.

Terra saw two soldiers lunging at Xion, there red claws ready to rip flesh. He quickly through his Keyblade into a spinning motion, slicing the two into smoke before Terra's Keyblade flashed back into his hand.

Xion saw this and frowned, giving him a pouting look. "I'm guessing you guys know about these keys more than me?"

Terra held his Key with both hands and hammered a soldier in the head. "Yep!"

After clearing out the remaining heartless, they regrouped at the log. Only a sliver of the sun was left over the ocean.

"Terra, why do you guys have these swords like me?" Xion asked, sitting on the log to catch her breath.

"Xion, we were chosen by these keys to protect this world from the heartless." Terra explained.

Vanitas walked to Xion, sitting near her with his arms hunched over his knees. "So… have you been experiencing strange dreams like us?" He asked.

Xion shrugged, looking at her key in her hand. "Well… yeah. I had a dream that I was in a blank space."

"And you were standing on a glass floor with a picture on it."

Xion's eyes widened, surprised to hear that he knows about it too. "Yeah… it was a picture of a closed black flower." Xion closed her eyes, traveling through her memories. "I heard this voice in my head; it told me that I had a destiny."

Terra remembered that strange voice. It told Terra that he would be Princess Aqua's Knight and that he would have to protect her.

"It said that I would free someone from the darkness." Xion opened her eyes. "I accepted this key and the picture below me changed. It changed into a fully flourished black flower. Those monsters have been attacking me ever sense. "

Terra held his hand out to her. "Xion, come with us."

Xion looked at the spiky black haired guy and then back at Terra. "Why?"

"Because we are the same." He smiled with confidence, reaching his hand out further to Xion. "We are Keyblade wielders and we stick together."

Vanitas looked away from them with a depressed look. Xion smiled and took Terra's hand.

The sun set and darkness took the city. The city shined from the buildings and the street lights. On their way back, Terra explained about the Keyblade and the other world. He told her about Radiant Garden and the heartless, telling her that they need to keep this world safe from the darkness.

Vanitas trailed off, saying that he's going to go get something to eat.

_But… there are other things… he had to do first…_

On a building near Castle oblivion, an old man stood with his arms around his back and hunched over slightly. He stared at the tall building with a grin on his face. He heard footsteps behind him, know who it was. "What information do you have for me?" The old man spoke with his cracked voice.

The mysterious figure kept his face hidden in the shadows. "Xemnas has made it the Castle Oblivion." He spoke.

The old man's smile shifted into a frown. "I see that I was too late…" he sighed. "The princess has already chosen a Knight. That puts our plan into hold."

"Why is that?"

The old man held his hand out to the moon, pretending to hold it. "Because the princess's heart is now incomplete. A piece of her heart is now inside her Knight."

He shifted his hand, making it look like he was pleading to the moon. "A princess with only half a heart is no use to me. I need her heart to be complete… only then can she be the key…"

The old man clenched his hand at the moon, crushing it in his vision. "To Kingdom Hearts!" He shouted.

"So… do we need to kill Terra to get that piece back?" The unknown figure asked.

"No… we need him alive." He old man turned around, facing the person is the shadows. "Once a person dies, there heart disappears and then rejoins with Kingdom Hearts. So I need to extract the fragment in his chest… while he's alive."

The old man smirked, thinking about his sinister plot.

"So what would you have me do?" The figure questioned.

"I don't want any interruptions while extracting the heart… so I need you to keep his little friends out of the way."

"When would you like to start this plan?"

The old man chuckled and turned back to the building. He glanced over his shoulder at the figure in the darkness. "I'll give you a sign."

The figure slowly walked out of the shadows, first revealing his dark jeans. "Yes… Master Xehanort." The boy bowed.

"Go Vanitas." The old man dismissed.

The black haired boy turned around and disappeared into the shadows.

_XIII_

Terra walked in the building with Xion close behind him. The entrance hall had a water fountain in the middle with a golden chandelier hanging above it. The fountain had a statue in the middle of a Castle with water spewing out of the sides.

It must be what Radiant Garden must have looked like. The chandelier was big with golden lights that shined every corner of the entrance. Behind the fountain, there was a desk with a girl behind it. The only elevator was the one behind the desk.

Xion wowed and marveled at this spectacular entrance.

The girl behind the desk was the attendant and the maid of Castle Oblivion. She had green emerald eyes and chocolate brown hair. She welcomed the two with a warm smile that never seems to fade.

"Hay Olette." Terra greeted casually.

"Greetings Terra." The maiden bowed. "And who is this?"

"My names Xion, I'm new to this whole Keyblade stuff." Xion said, scratching her head.

"Well then welcome Xion." Olette greeted.

Terra and Xion entered the elevator, pressing the button to the second to top floor. On the way up, Xion pressed her hands on the glass wall; marveling at the spectacle of the main garden.

"Wow!" She gasped. "Terra, you actually live here?"

"Yeah." He chuckled.

Only he wowed when he came down because when he came up, he was unconscious thanks to Isa.

"Terra, is Aqua really a princess?" Xion asked concerned.

Terra closed his eyes and thought about Aqua on her throne. "Yes… and I am her knight." He said proudly.

"Ohh… how romantic." Xion giggled.

When the elevator stopped, the door slid open and revealed the royal hallway.

"Wow!" Xion gasped.

Terra sighed, knowing that this is the third time she wowed. Marluxia was leaning on the wall near the double doors, holding a rose and humming a song.

"Hay Marluxia." Terra sighed.

"Hello Terra and…" he noticed the raven haired girl next to Terra. "Who might this be?"

"Xion." She answered.

The flower lover handed her his rose and bowed. "Welcome my lady to Castle Oblivion."

Xion grabbed the rose and had a awkward look on her face. "Uh… okay."

Terra gently pushed her back, urging her to keep moving. When they walked in, Aqua and master Eraqus were waiting on the other side of the white room the glass walls viewed the night city and the round orbs on the ceiling lighted the large room. Aqua gasped, seeing her best friend. When Xion was near, Aqua got up from her throne and hugged her tightly.

"It's so good to see you Xion." Aqua giggled.

"Aqua, you look so beautiful." Xion said looking at Aqua's dress that was blue with some purple. Master Eraqus stepped forward, getting their attention.

"Xion, my name is Master Eraqus." He spoke. "Has Terra told you about our situation?"

"Yes… and I have made my decision…" She announced, standing straight and looking at Eraqus. "I… will become a Keyblade wielder."

Terra crossed his arms and smirked. Aqua held her hands together and smiled with glee.

"Are you sure about your decision?" Eraqus asked.

"Yes…" She spoke, closing her eyes. "The voice in my dreams said that I have to save someone from the darkness."

Xion looked back at Eraqus. "I have to learn how to use the Keyblade so I could protect my friends."

Master Eraqus smiled and returned to his place by the steps.

"Well…" he started. "For the next few months, you'll be a Keyblade apprentice."

Master Eraqus stopped when he heard someone walking in from the entrance. Vanitas walked in and stood near the others.

"Welcome Vanitas…"

Xion glanced at the dark person next to her, seeing some strange interest in him.

"I'm glad you came… because you'll be training Xion to be a sentinel."

Vanitas shrugged, not expecting something like this. He sighed heavily and bowed to Master Eraqus. "Yes sir."

"Vanitas, I will instruct you on how to train. Terra, Xion, you are dismissed."

_XIII_

Xion called Kairi and said that she will be staying at Aqua's for the night. Aqua and Xion talked in the main garden to catch up while Terra walked back to his room.

He was walking down one of the hallways when he felt his stomach clenching, seeing his father walking down his direction. Terra grunted and walked by him without a word.

Xemnas had his hands behind his back and his eyes closed. When Terra turned a corner, Xemnas stopped and looked over his shoulder. He stared off at the corner that Terra went.

Xemnas smirked and kept walking.

**Chapter VII end**

**If you review, I'll give you a cookie. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I is do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

The little brunette slept on his stomach in his huge bed with his thumb close to his lips. He soon felt something rubbing his head, breaking his deep slumber. His eyes slowly opened, seeing that his room was still dark that meant it was still night time.

The little boy's vision was hazy but he could see a familiar man sitting in a chair facing the bed. His little blue eyes met the man's golden spheres that looked sympathetic. His face should no emotion but his eyes said otherwise.

"Daddy…" the boy whispered, struggling to keep awake.

His father placed his big hand on the boys head, rubbing his fingers in his son's brown hair. "Go back to sleep." He said softly.

The boy's eyes closed and he snuggled in his sheets, enjoying his head rub. "Okay…" he whispered before falling asleep again.

_XIII_

Terra had his eyes closed and was lying down on a grassy hill. He had his hands on his stomach and was taking in deep breaths, enjoying his peace. His head was resting on something soft. He felt something smooth rubbing his cheek.

He opened his eyes and arched his head back. He saw a pair of soft blue eyes looking at him and had a smile with them. Aqua was sitting in the main garden with Terra resting his head on her lap.

"Why…" he sighed with weak voice. "Do we have to be here this early?"

Aqua moved his bangs out of his face and continued to rub his cheek. "Because…" she whispered. "We don't want to miss Xion's first training day."

Terra relaxed his head to the side and closed his eyes. Vanitas was leaning on the apple tree with his arms crossed, thinking about his main mission. It was early in the morning and the garden had dim lights that slowly shine in perfect timing with the sun outside.

Vanitas heard the grass rustling near the entrance to the garden. He looked and saw Xion wearing her female Keyblade sentinel clothes. She wore a tight black shirt with no shoulder sleeves. It showed her pure pale skin shoulders that got Vanitas slightly aroused. She had long white arm warmers with plats of armor on the base of her arm. She wore hokama pants like Terra and Vanitas but these once were sky blue and were skinny. They weren't weighed and baggy, they were slim and skinny that showed her lags a lot clearer.

She stood in front of Vanitas and bowed. "Morning Master Vanitas." She greeted.

Vanitas chuckled. "Just call me Vanitas."

Xion stood straight and was messing with her new clothes, trying to get used to them.

"Today…" Vanitas spoke. "We will be going to the other world. The remains of Radiant Garden."

Xion gulped and rubbed her shoulder. "Already?"

"Yes… you and me are going to go fight some heartless." He said with enjoyment. "Don't worry, there's no high level heartless out there right now. This is a perfect opportunity to get some real experience."

Vanitas summoned his Keyblade and moved off the tree. "But first I wanna see what you got so far."

Xion summoned her black Keyblade and got in her stance. She held her key to her side and had one foot forward. She had a serious look in her blue eyes that showed determination. Vanitas had a smirk and waved his hand at her, telling her to come at him.

Xion ran at him with a fierce battle cry, grasping her key's hilt with both hands. Vanitas waited for the raven warrior to get close, eying her down with eyes fixed on her ocean blue orbs. Xion thrust her key forward, trying to pierce his chest like a lock but Vanitas shifted in a black blur, ducking under her key and moving forward to her. He placed a hand on her key and slid his fingers down the blade as he moved to her with lighting speed.

Xion's eyes widen as she saw him getting close to her with such speed. Soon she felt something wrong, like something dark and evil giving away its presence and it was coming from him. Vanitas's hand eventually came across her hilt and her gentle hands. He held her hand while he stood in close proximity of her. Xion was still in a thrusting position, her key straight out and Vanitas standing beside it.

Vanitas smirked. "Well… it looks like I have a lot to teach you."

Xion just stared at the dark sentinel with eyes full of shock and disturbance. "What was that feeling?" she thought, still standing in silence. "It felt dark and… I'm scared."

Xion stood straight and continued to stare into the warrior's eyes. "Something wrong?" Vanitas asked.

Xion snapped out of it and shook her head. "Oh… its nothing."

Vanitas walked passed her and brushed his hand on her shoulder. "Let's get going." He said flatly.

Xion slowly walked behind him, still concerned about her feeling. She stopped and Vanitas noticed that she did. "What's wrong?"

Xion was silent for a second. "What's the other world like?" she questioned.

Terra and Aqua walked to them. "It's not exactly a pretty place." Terra answered.

Xion looked a little nervous and rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry…" Vanitas spoke, catching her attention. "As long as your with me, you won't get hurt."

Xion looked away from him, feeling a little flustered.

"Hay Vanitas…" Aqua spoke up suddenly. "Can Terra go with you two?"

Terra gave her a bewildered look and she smiled mischievously at him.

"Sure." Vanitas sighed.

Terra grunted and Aqua gave him a kiss on the cheek. Terra followed the two into the elevator in a tired and slow pace. When they were all in, Vanitas summoned his Keyblade and raised it above his head. The key shined and fired a small string of light that hit a keyhole on the ceiling of the elevator.

The keyhole glowed and the elevator started going up in increasing speed. The outside glass started showing blurry colors. The three were soon engulfed in light and Xion felt like she was disappearing. Soon she felt nothing and closed her eyes. She felt weightless and had the since of floating into nothingness.

But then she felt pressure pushing against her face, gaining her weight back and falling in a fast pace. She opened her eyes, only to see herself falling down a colorful and blurry tunnel. She looked to her sides to see Terra and Vanitas falling with her, their faces calm and relaxed.

Terra looked over to her and smiled. "You okay?" he chuckled.

"Yeah… just a little nervous." She shrugged.

"Now…" Vanitas spoke. "When we hit the barrier, prepare to land on your feet."

"Right!"

They soon saw a wall of colorful glass coming their way. They hit it head on and passed through it. Xion burst through the barrier, surrounded by shards of the barrier that looked like glass. She looked down at the dry earth only ten feet below her. She landed on her feet and stumbled on contact. Xion felt the soles of her feet ache from the fall and she collapsed on her bottom.

Xion heard the sound of broken glass and saw the guys landing next to her with ease. Vanitas held his hand out to her, silent and had a playful expression.

Xion frowned in a pouting snort and took his hand. She started to look around at this new world. There were fallen building that were on their sides and showed signs of decay. The sky's were dark and cloudy, giving the area a shadowy coat. The world looked like our world but was completely died and empty.

"Wow." Xion gasped.

"Yep, this is what heartless have done." Terra sighed, crossing his arms. "There used to be thousands of people here… but now…"

Terra stopped, looking over his shoulder and seeing something appear out of the ground. A black shadow formed out of the ground and took shape, two little yellow eyes and a little ant like body.

"Let's have some fun." Vanitas chuckled, nudging Xion on the shoulder.

She smiled back at him and called her Keyblade.

_XIII – after gaining experience and leveling up. XD_

Xion flourished a fire ball from her Keyblade and burst a shadow into smoke. She looked around and found no more heartless to slay. She looked behind her and saw the guys standing, waiting for to come over.

"No more heartless." Xion said proudly.

"Well done." Vanitas said, summoning his Keyblade and slamming it into the earth. A glowing light soon flowed out of his key's tip and waved like water over their feet. When the three were in the light, it engulfed them again and sends them back home.

Xion opened her eyes and was looking out the elevator glass. The door slid open and revealed the hallway that Xion's room was at.

"Get some rest." Vanitas spoke next to her.

"O…okay." She stuttered, being a little surprised on how sudden this was. She stepped out the elevator and watched as the door closed with the others still inside.

Xion sighed heavily, feeling a bit worn out. She headed to her room for some rest.

In the middle of the night, Xion woke up on her bed and couldn't go back to sleep. She decided to go down to the main garden and train quietly. When she got down there, the garden had a blue light shining down on it; trying to mimic the moonlight.

Xion attacked the air with her key, swinging it and thrusting it forward. She swirled in a circle and thrust the key with both hands. She panted and kept still on her position. No sounds in the area but her heavy breathing.

But she was stunned to see two hands moving from behind her and gently rested on her hilt. She felt someone's hard chest pressing up against her back, their arms rubbing against her shoulders.

"Keep your arms straight." A familiar voice whispered.

Xion soon realized that it was Vanitas. He moved his hands to make Xion's arms straighten out. "Steady your breathing." He whispered again.

Xion felt calm being around this strong warrior, whose arms are almost completely around her.

"Keep focus and hold your key tightly, as if it was an extension of yourself." He said, moving with her in a fighting dance.

They continued to train in a dancing like motion, hand to hand and swinging there body with each other. There body's close together and following the males lead. Xion blushed, feeling there body heat increasing by the second.

After they were done, they rested near the tree and stared off into the garden. "Thanks." Xion said, feeling a bit nervous being with him alone.

"No problem."

Xion lad down on the grass and thought about this morning, remembering the dark presence. "Hay Vanitas…" she asked, getting his attention. "Where does darkness come from?"

Vanitas gave her a calm look and thought about Master Xehanort for a second. "Darkness… is in everything." He sighed, closing his eyes. "It flows in everything beside the light. It can't live without the light while the light can't live without the dark."

Xion looked at Vanitas with concern in her eyes. "Is it… possible for light and dark to be together?" she blushed.

Vanitas was silent for a minute or two, puzzled by her question. He stood up and looked up into the vowed of the building. "I think so…"

When he didn't get a reply, he looked at the female sentinel to notice her sleeping on the grass. She looked completely tired and couldn't be woken up. Her hair shined a string of blue from the fake moonlight. Vanitas sighed and picked her up in a brides cradle.

She rested her head on his chest and started muttering. He smirked, thinking that she is like a child. Vanitas took her to her room and placed her on her bed. He stood there for a minute, watching her sleep peacefully. He brushed her hair away from her face and started to leave.

He walked to the door quietly, trying not to wake sleeping beauty. He gave her one final glance and shut the door.

**Chapter VIII done. **

**The next few chapters are going to be about them going on missions. After a few chapters I'll start with Xehanort's plan. WOHAHAHA !**

**Also check out my Oneshot story of VanitasxXion on my profile. "Dark but Loving Embrace."**


	9. Chapter 9 Mission Log

**Disclaimer : I is do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

The little brunette felt tired and restless. His eyes were fighting the urge to close and fall asleep. His little arms were wrapped around his father's neck. He felt his father's hair brushing over his small hands. His father was carrying his little boy up the stairs to his room.

"You always seem to tire yourself out to much." His father whispered softly.

The little brunette started muttering in his father's chest. His father chuckled and rustled his son's hair. "Terra, don't strain yourself to much okay."

The boy closed his eyes and held his father tightly.

_End Flashback _

**Mission Log: Investigating a strange thing flying around the city. **

Like every other day, the orange sun set under the ocean. The city lights began to come on and the stars appeared in the sky. On top of a city building, Terra stood in his brown leather jacket and dark blue jeans.

He stood on the edge of the building, looking down at the hundreds of people walking on the sidewalks. Cars, trucks, and taxies were rolling by on the streets. Terra sighed heavily and scratched his head.

There's been word of a strange creature flying around the city… and Terra has to find it. He looked around the sky but couldn't see any strange flying creature.

"Damn it." He sighed, feeling restless after searching for a couple of hours. "Does this thing even exist?"

Terra used his power to lift off his feet and launched himself to the other building. He landed with ease and started walking along the edge. He heard the sound of the wind and cars honking on the busy streets.

"This in nothing but a waste of time." He sighed, looking over at Castle Oblivion from afar.

Terra noticed for a split second, a fast shadow went past his vision. He looked over his shoulder into the clear sky. He saw something flying by and it didn't look like a bird. Terra noticed the faint outline of the creature and saw a tail.

"Found you!" he yelled, summoning his keyblade and running after the beast.

Terra jumped from building to building, fixing his vision on the flying target. But then the creature stopped in midair and turned around, flying straight at the keyblade wielder. It was dark and Terra couldn't see what it was as it swooped down, trying to attack him like a howl and a mouse.

The thing came back around and swooped in for another attack. Only this time, Terra barley dodged it and got a clear cut on his cheek. Terra's cut soon started to ooze out some blood but it wasn't much. The creature came after him again but Terra quickly reacted and though his key at the monster. The flying creature dodged it and came closer to him, revealing its form.

It was a gargoyle, a dark red serpent with bat like wings and dagger like claws. Its glowing yellow eyes locked on target, starting to straighten out its body and spinning like a missile. Terra flashed his keyblade back into his hands and positioned himself for a block.

The gargoyle's beak hit the Knight's key at its base and pushed Terra back with tremendous force. Terra's feet skidded the cement floor as he was forced back from the attack. But then he felt something stopping his feet from moving back, his momentum pushing his upper body still.

That's when he realized that he was falling off the ledge of the building. Terra turned his head back, seeing the dark alleyway below him coming closer. But when he looked back, he flinched seeing the heartless about two feet from him.

The gargoyle's claws pierced his shoulders, making Terra roar with pain. The Knight's training reflexes kicked in and used this to his advantage, striking the heartless in the chest. The monster cried out in a eagle like voice. Terra then grabbed the thing by its throat, switching their position so that Terra was on top.

The claws retracted from Terra's shoulders but he kept his blade in the monster's chest. The damp and wet ground of the alleyway came closer, Terra prepared for the impact. On impact, they both slammed into the hard earth; making Terra's keyblade pierce further into the monster's chest from the force. Terra's body ached from the impact but the gargoyle cushioned his fall. The heartless slowly dissolved and Terra was left in the alleyway alone.

"Son… of a bitch." He grunted, feeling annoyed that he was pushed off a building and landed in a dirty alley.

The brunette lad there in the wet alleyway, panting and groaning in pain from his ripped flesh in his shoulders. After ten minutes of struggling to get on his feet, Terra stumbled out of the dark alley into the city streets. His brown jacket was ripped but it hardly showed blood. But it was a different story on his shirt under his jacket. He felt a lot of wetness under his jacket and he knew it wasn't sweat.

He groaned on his way back to Castle Oblivion, people giving him worried looks and offering him their help. By time he walked in the entrance, Xion and Vanitas were talking near the water fountain. Xion was sitting on the fountain's ledge while Vanitas was standing with his arms crossed.

Terra, are you okay?" Xion gasped when she saw him.

Terra kept walking, grasping his shoulders and passing the two sentinels. "Yeah, I'm fine." He grunted.

He went to the elevator and headed straight to the infirmary. When he got there, he was greeted by a woman with light blonde hair and green cat like eyes. She had two strings of hairs that hovered going back down her hair. She looked at him with her usual sassy expression.

"Well…" she greeted with enthusiasm, giving him a raised eyebrow and a smile. "What have you done to yourself this time?"

Terra sat in one of the white beds and hunched over. "Hay Larxene…" he muttered, feeling his strength leaking out of him. "I have a couple puncture wounds in my shoulders. It hurts really badly."

Larxene sighed and headed to the back of the white room. But Terra was surprised to see the blue haired princess rushing in the room in a worried haste. She looked at Terra and rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?"Aqua asked concerned, holding his arm with both of her gentle hands. "Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?"

Terra startled to chuckle and gave her a smile. "Yes, yes, and yes."

Larxene came back with some bandages and sat on the other side of Terra. "All right, take it off." She said flatly.

Terra shrugged his jacket off, revealing his grew shirt that was soaked in blood from the shoulders going down his chest.

"Princess, could you help me a bit?" Larxene asked, messing with the bandages.

"Sure." Aqua said while helping Terra take off his shirt. Aqua was cleaning the blood off of his shoulders while Larxene wrapped the bandages around him. The light brown bandages covered his chest and neck.

Terra lad down the bed with his arms around his head. Aqua was in Larxene's office and had a worried look. "Is he going to be okay?"

Larxene Laughed. "Yes, yes, he will sweetie."

Larxene walked to the princess and got closer to her ear. "You know what would make him feel better…" She whispered mischievously. "A good old three way."

Aqua's face turned red and she jumped away from Larxene. The hysterical blonde started laughing and grabbing her stomach. "I'm just kidding sweetie!"

Aqua looked at her with her face flustered and slightly annoyed. Larxene always had a perverted mind and Aqua hated her sexual jokes.

"Besides, he's not my type." Larxene sighed, walking back to her desk. Aqua shrugged and stormed out of her office.

After Terra was fixed up, he and Aqua sat in the main garden. He had his jacket over his shoulders, covering most of his bandages but you could still see his chest. Aqua was leaning on his arm, resting her head and rubbing his hand.

"Are you going to worry about me like this all the time?" Terra chuckled, laying down on his back and pulling Aqua with him.

She snuggled close to him and placed a hand on his bandage covered chest. "You work too hard." She muttered.

"It's my duty as a keyblade wielder…" he said while turning on his side and pulling his princess closer. "And as your Knight."

Aqua snuggled her head into his chest. "Terra, don't strain yourself to much okay."

Terra's eyes closed and he sighed heavily, circling his arms around his princess.

"Yeah… I was told that before."

**Chapter IX End. **

**Short chapter I know… sorry.**

** I'm getting these great ideas for a new story. its dark and edgy with RoxasxNamine. i might post the begining prologue of it. **

**P.S. would you guys believe me, if I said that I didn't own a computer? LOL XD**


	10. Chapter 10 Mission Log

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, I do not own.**

**Mission Log: Decrease mass amounts of Heartless appearing in the remains of Radiant Garden. **

The wind was brushing the dust and dirt off the dry land that use to be beautiful Radiant Garden. The dark clouds continued to cover the sky and the world seemed died as usual. On top of a collapsed building, Vanitas stood with his arms crossed. He was waiting for Xion so they could begin their mission.

He sighed and looked up, seeing the barrier beginning to break. Xion burst out of the barrier in a bad position. She started to fall backwards while screaming and twirling her arms in the air. She landed in Vanitas's arms with her eyes closed and her arms close to her chest. She opened her eyes and looked at the raven haired man holding her.

"You still need to work on your landing." He sighed.

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" She pouted repeatedly, shaking her legs and arms like a child.

When she stood, she turned away from Vanitas with her face slightly flustered. Vanitas smirked and started walking down the slope of the building.

"Let's get going." He spoke in a cheerful mood. "We got some Heartless to kill."

Xion shook her head to stop the blood from going to her cheeks and slowly followed him. "_Damn it_!" She pouted in her head. "_Why do I always need him to come to my rescue?"_

They eventually got to the bottom of the tilted building and stumbled over the broken cement. Xion was tripping and falling all over herself on the broken cement and rocks. Her foot slid off a corner of a rock and she started to fall. She gasped and Vanitas quickly rushed to her. He grasped her arms, stopping her from falling while she gripped his shoulders. Vanitas noticed how slim her arms were while Xion felt how strong his shoulders were compared to his.

"You all right?" he said calmly.

Xion's face flourished with red again, only this time it was from frustration. She got up on her feet again and huffed, crossing her arms and looking away from her friend.

Vanitas smirked and continued walking. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled.

They walked along the empty street, Vanitas looking around for heartless while Xion pouted in the back. The streets were empty and had a sense of depretion thanks to no people or anything alive to it.. They eventually stopped when they something dark appearing in front of them.

It was a red floating pot with stubby little legs and a yellow cap on the thing's head. The little yellow eyes peeked out in between the cap and pot. It had the heartless emblem on the base of the pot.

"Well it's about time,"Vanitas said while calling his Keyblade.

More pots appeared in different colors. There were red, yellow, blue, and green. They floated and started summoning their elemental magic. A red one shot a fire ball at Vanitas but the male sentinel quickly swiped it away into sparks. A blue and yellow pot shot there elements at Xion, making her dodge and roll out the way. Xion quickly jumped at the two pots and knocked them into dust.

"Xion!" Vanitas called out, holding his hand out for their trinity move they've been practicing.

Xion ran to him and grasped his hand. Vanitas started pulling her light body around in a circle while Xion charged her Keyblade for a light attack. Vanitas launched her into the air above him with strong force. Xion started spinning in the air then pointing her key down below. A bright light soon radiated from its tip.

"Light!" Xion called out, shooting a string of light at the sentinel down below.

Vanitas roared, swiping the light; making it burst into a wave of light shards that pierced the heartless surrounding them. All the pots vanished into nothingness while the area sparkled with falling particles of light.

Xion landed beside Vanitas, making a victory squeal while he rolled his eyes. Xion offered a high-five and after awhile, Vanitas soon submitted. They started walking back to the collapsed building they came from, Xion dancing and enjoying her moment.

"You did pretty well today," Vanitas sighed, while she continued to hum a victory song.

"All thanks to you teach." She giggled, giving him slight punch on the shoulder.

Vanitas stopped, hearing something rustling the ground in front of them. Xion stopped as well, confused by his Holt. The male sentinel summoned his Keyblade again, feeling something coming closer to them. Xion tilted her head to him with a puzzled look.

"Is something the m-?" She asked but was soon cut off by a painful force, launching them back a couple feet.

Xion struggled to get up while Vanitas grunted with surprise. There was nothing in front of them, so what attacked them?

"What… was that?" Xion stuttered, summoning her key and getting close to Vanitas.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here." He answered.

The ground rustled again and Xion was pushed far into a building wall while Vanitas was slammed into the hard earth beneath him. He groaned and tried to get back up but was slammed again back down by this invisible enemy.

"Vanitas!" Xion gasped, trying to save him by throwing her weapon at the invisible creature above him.

The Keyblade made a loud slashing noise, hitting something and making it cry out in pain. Xion looked to the left, seeing something appear out of fin air. It was a chameleon, a huge green lizard with a heartless emblem on its slim chest.

Vanitas shrugged off the pain in his chest and ran to the lizard, doing a barrage of slashes but not making its mark. The chameleon dodged and slid away from his attacks, making a counter move by swinging its tail and knocking him back. Vanitas groaned and clenched his stomach.

Xion came behind the heartless and hammered her Keyblade on its head, making it stumble back and grunting from its headache. The lizard's eyes soon glowed and it fired a pair of glowing lighting from its eyes. They headed straight to Vanitas, who was still on his knees.

"Watch out!" Xion yelled before pushing him out of the way.

Xion was blown away by the explosion, being slammed into a building wall. She landed on her feet but soon collapsed into unconsciousness. She laid there on her side, limp and unresponsive. Vanitas saw her go down and tighten his teeth, feeling his rage molding into darkness.

The lizard charged at the remaining sentinel but Vanitas quickly upper cut the monster in its chest, sending him flying in the air. Vanitas roared and jumped into the air with a haze of darkness surrounding him. The dark wielder soon became nothing but shadow and pieced the heartless through, making the lizard cry out in pain. The shadow continued to pierce the air born target back and forth. Then finally Vanitas gained his form back and sliced down the heartless in the chest. Vanitas landed on the ground first while the heartless dissolved into nothing before it even hit the earth.

The dark sentinel slowly walked to the unconscious girl with his dark haze still around him. He looked down at her with his golden spheres narrowing at her. Xion started muttering and slowly moved her head up, her eyes fighting to stay open. The only thing she could see in her blurry vision was a pair of dark golden eyes staring above her. Xion collapsed her head back down into sleeplessness again.

Vanitas picked her up in a bridal style and started walking back to where they came from. On his way, he looked down at the sleeping maiden in his arms, seeing her hair rustling in the wind. His eyes looked sympathetic and calm again. She started muttering and Vanitas could make some of it out.

"V... Van... Itas..."

The darkness in Vanitas's heart slowly faded. But then he realized something.

"Damn it! I can't let my emotions get the better of me," Vanitas grunted.

Vanitas called his key again and dropped it into the ground, its tip stuck into the dry earth. The key summoned a light that would engulf them back home.

The sleeping sentinel slowly gained consciousness, slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man carrying her.

"You… saved me?" she muttered, trying to stay conscious long enough to get an answer.

"Yeah…" Vanitas sighed with sympathy. "I took care of the rest."

Xion snuggled her head back into his embrace, closing her eyes for some much needed rest. "Thanks…" she muffled before falling asleep again.

Vanitas was silent for a minute, making sure she was asleep. "No…" he whispered, being swallowed up by the light. "Thank you."

The light disappeared with the two sentinels with it, leaving the world back to its usual lonely state.

**Chapter X end**

**I had fun writing the boss battle. XD**

**Check out my Prologue for "Dark Redemption"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! There i said it!**

_Flashback..._

"I... I have to do what?" Aqua gasped in her personal class in Castle Oblivion. The fourteen year old girl was in the middle of being taught by Larxene about her future duties.

Aqua was in her seat, learning her rule as a princess and as a member of the royal family. Larxene was leaning on the white board, smirking and enjoying the awkwardness. "That's right missy." she chuckled "That's the pledge."

Aqua looked down at her the table with her hands in her lap, her face completely flustered. "I... have to..." she stuttered.

Larxene leaned over the table and rested her head on her arm. "So... who's going to be the lucky guy?" She asked.

Aqua started thinking about her best friend Terra, who she had a crush on since she was seven. Thinking about him and her... _Together__, _made Aqua's heart stop. She grasped her chest, trying to gasp for air. Larxene laughed, leaning closer to her with a mischievous smile.

"It's that Terra guy you keep giggling about?" she whispered.

Aqua looked away from her with a defeated look.

"Oh don't worry about it," Larxene patted the princess on her head and walked back to her desk in a seductive tone. "I've seen what this Terra looks like and I must say..." she turned to Aqua and put her hand on her hip. "If you hook up with him, It's going to be extra special."

Aqua's face was as red as a tomato. "But... I don't think he'll..." she muttered.

The blonde walked up to her with an unusual sympathetic look. "Trust me sweaty, your a looker and Terra doesn't stand a chance."

_End Flashback..._

Aqua slowly opened her eyes, sitting up on her bed while leaning on one arm and rubbing her eyes with the other. She looked over at the window, seeing the morning sun shining over her bed. she gave a loud yawn and stretched her arms. suddenly she felt something wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down on the bed.

She realized that it was a muscular tan arm connected to her strong knight. He was sleeping next to her on his stomach with his arm around her waist. She snuggled back into his embrace and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him stir out of his slumber. Aqua could see his dark blue stones beginning to appear under his eyelids.

"Morning." She whispered.

Terra pulled her closer with a smile, circling his arm around her slender body. "You always put me in a good mood when ever your the first thing I see in the morning." He muttered, going in for a kiss.

But Aqua placed a finger on his eager lips. "Well don't expect to sleep in my room all the time."

"But I'm your knight..." He chuckled, trying to kiss her neck while she playfully pushed him away. "And I have to be by your side twenty four seven."

Aqua finally submitted and gave him his reward, moaning in his mouth and rubbing his bold chest with her gentle hands. Terra enjoyed her sweat moans, brushing the back of her blue locks with one hand and holding her waist with the other. When they finally disconnected, Terra got out of bed and searched for his shirt.

Aqua gazed at her strong Knight, seeing his muscular shoulder blades flexing with every movement of his arms. She has grown used to seeing his perfect body. She used to be so nervous and flustered when she saw him but now it's just natural.

"So..." Terra spoke in a cheerful mood. "Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Sure."

Aqua got dressed in one of her casual clothes, a white tank top with blue sweat pants and light blue slippers. It's not everyday that Aqua wears something normal. They headed to the grand dining hall, hoping to spend sometime together before they begin their duties.

_XIII_

Xion was in the elevator heading down to the grand dining hall for some breakfast, wanting to eat before doing her daily missions. She started thinking about that one mission where her and Vanitas were ambushed by that giant heartless, remembering that dark gaze before she past out. She shrugged, seeing those venomous eyes staring down at her from her memories.

"Was that... Vanitas?" She questioned, feeling this strange flow like her first day of training.

But she was surprised when the elevator door slid open to reveal Vanitas waiting with his hands in his pockets. Xion flinched and looked away from him, making him puzzled from her strange reaction. He walking in and noticed Xion trying not to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh it's nothing."

Vanitas became suspicious but he decided to let it go. They proceeded down the elevator to the dining hall, silent but quickly glancing at one another when the other wasn't looking. After what it seemed to be forever, the door slid open to reveal the grand dining hall.

The place was a long hall with an equal large table stretching from one end to the other. There's always people in here, guards and other people enjoying the wonderful food that is constantly put on the large table. Among them, Terra and Aqua were eating together when they noticed the two sentinels coming in.

"Hay you two," Aqua greeted.

Xion and Vanitas sat down next to them, talking and enjoying their company. When they were done, they started going their separate ways. Terra was with Aqua at her throne, doing his duty while she carries out her meetings. Xion and Vanitas were relaxing at the main garden when they were called to the throne room. The two sentinels stood straight in front the throne and there princess. Master Eraqus stood near the steps with Isa on the other side.

"Your probably wondering why we called you here," Eraqus spoke, doing his usual habit of walking back and fourth on the steps. "For we will reveal some hidden truths of an evil closing in on us."

Terra and Xion were a little surprised, questioning the fact that he didn't tell before.

"Xehanort..." Eraqus sighed with despair.

Vanitas felt a little anxiety in his stomach, like the feeling of your stomach aching right before you barf or when you know you've been caught.

"Xehanort... is a rogue keyblade wielder who has been controlling the Heartless."

Terra gasped from his stiff position and looked at Master Eraqus. "How is that possible? I thought the Heartless don't have a conscious and think nothing but instinct?"

"Heartless can be obedient If a darker force is in their presence. They always obey to a stronger darkness."

"So what does this Xehanort want with us?" Xion asked.

"We do not know, only that he carries dark intentions that we must prevent at all cost. He is as old as me and has dark golden eyes."

Xion glanced over at Vanitas, looking into his familiar eyes. Vanitas turned his head at her and she quickly turned away with her face slightly flourished.

"We have received word that he was spotted at the central shores, north from here. You two and Terra will go to investigate."

"And what do we do If we see him there?" Vanitas questioned.

"You three have been successfully trained and I trust that you three will do what it takes to bring him here."

"Yes sir!" Xion and Vanitas bowed.

They started walking to the elevator but Terra was still at Aqua's side. He turned to her and gave her a confident smile. "I'll be right back."

Aqua tried to hide her nervousness and gave him a weak smile back. "Be careful."

_XIII_

The three wielders were on there way to Central shores, wearing normal clothes and sticking together. On there way there, Terra was busy thinking about this Xehanort person.

"A rogue keyblade wielder." He muttered, getting the other two's attention. "A person like that doesn't deserve to wield a key."

"I kind of hope that we don't see him," Xion sighed.

"Well If we do, it won't be a problem since there's three of us," Vanitas spoke.

The three continued along the side walk, unaware of the friendly eyes watching them from above. Three figures were watching them from a near by building, two of them short and the other one tall. The tall one had his arms crossed and a cigaret in his mouth. He took it out and sighed with smoke spewing out of his mouth.

"Ready for some real fun kids?" He chuckled to the little once.

"Yes sir!" The other two acknowledged.

Meanwhile, the keyblade wielders reached Central shores. The dirty and lonely beach was next to an abandoned carnival. The carnival died down about five years ago and it surely hasn't aged while. Some carnival stands were destroyed and broken down thanks to the salty air from the beach. The colorful paint that covered the whole place was now pealing off and was hardly visible now. Trash and other junk were scattered along the carnival floors, dancing and moving on the ground thanks to the sea wind.

The three stumbled in the decade park and looked around for anything remotely alive. Xion was a little nervous of this disturbing place and shifted herself closer to Vanitas, who was to busy looking around to notice. Terra stopped when he saw a familiar stand that he played when he was a kid. When he was little, his parents used to bring him here. His mom would hold his hand while dad won him prizes.

Terra grunted and stopped himself from thinking about these memories. Xion and Vanitas walked to a secluded place and sat down on a bench. Xion looked around her and started getting some old memories.

"I used to come here when i was little." she said, starting a conversation with her friend. "I was living with Kairi at the time and we used to play here."

Vanitas arched his head back on the bench and looked up at the clouds. "I lived in Radiant Garden when i was a kid. There was a similar place like this in Radiant Garden."

"Was the place beautiful?"

"Yeah, it had flashing colors and mouth watering food everywhere."

In the middle of his talk, Xion had an idea. "Hay, there's an inner carnival in the city. We could go there some time."

Vanitas looked at her with an eyebrow slightly perked up. "Sure."

Vanitas soon felt a shiver down his neck, like the feeling of someone watching him. When Xion wasn't looking, Vanitas glanced over his shoulder. There was something dark forming in the wind.

"Xion, we got company." He announced.

A puff of smoke appeared and slowly faded away to reveal the heartless. The heartless was huge with purple claws and the usual yellow glowing eyes. It hovering over the ground and was hold a large scythe. It played with it on its fingertips, holding the blade with its middle finger. The Reaper lifted the blade up in the air and caught it in a firm grip with both hands, preparing to fight.

But then Terra jumped from behind it and hammered the reaper's head and flipped his way to the others. The Reaper held his head with one hand and started rubbing it, mocking the Knight's attempt to hurt it.

"Well we didn't find Xehanort but we found something worse," Terra grunted.

"Yeah, a giant heartless appearing in our would," Xion said," summoning her Oblivion keyblade.

"We have to kill this thing now," Vanitas announced.

The Reaper was engulfed in wind and disappeared. Only to pop up behind them in a purple smoke. The Reaper swiped at the wielders with his scythe leaving a purple haze behind it. The three wielders blocked the attack but was launched back from the force. Terra grunted and saw the Reaper holding its hand out, forming a purple fire in its clawed hand. Terra roared and charged the beast while the Reaper shot his flame at the Knight. The ball of fire exploded the ground in front of Terra, sending him flying back to the others.

Terra it the ground and stumbled to get up. The Reaper hovered closer to the Knight with its scythe ready to finish him off. But then the heartless was knocked back by a fire ball to the face. Terra was shocked to see three people landing him front of him, with there backs facing the wielders. The tall and spiky haired man turned his head at Terra, looking at him with his familiar green eyes.

"Well Terra, it looks like you could use some help." the man said.

"Don't worry, we got this!" the other two cheerfully said.

Terra's eyes widen in surprise, seeing them wielding keys just like his own. He was so surprised that he could only manage to saw three words.

"Axel... Ventus... Roxas..."

Chapter XI end

**Please Review. **

**Also check out my Prologue for my new story " Dark Redemption " XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I is do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Axel stood in the middle of the blonde twins with a smirk, holding a key over his shoulder. The Keyblade was silver and red with sharp piercing points on every corner. (Bond of Flames)

The twins also had keys, Roxas holding his with both hands while Ven held his backwards.

Roxas's key was white with partial blue and yellow shades on its corners. (Oathkeeper)

Ventus's key was odd looking, with a curve and long fangs on its end that made it look like a wing. (Wayward Wind)

The twins looked at the freighting heartless with confident smiles and getting into their fighting stances.

"Roxas, Ven, keep it busy," Axel ordered with cheerfulness in his voice.

"Yes sir!" The twins yelled.

The two brothers grasped the other once hand and they vanished in a flash of light. They quickly reappeared closer to the Reaper, charging at it with their smiles showing determination. The Reaper swung its scythe at the two, trying to cut them in half but before it made contact; Roxas grasped his brother's shoulder and they vanished again. They flashed back to the other side of the Reaper while still in their pursuit.

Roxas launched his brother from his shoulder, sending him straight at the heartless. Ventus sliced through the Reaper's torso, making the heartless lose its grip on its scythe. Roxas jumped over the wounded heartless while giving it a strike on the head that made the Reaper fall down. Roxas landed near his brother and placed a hand on his arm, making them vanish once again.

They continued to fight the confused Reaper while Axel and the others watched. Terra was completely bewildered by all of this, seeing his friends fighting a dangerous monster that should've been his job.

"So what's up?" Axel asked casually.

"Axel, what's going on here?" Terra questioned while watching the twins play around the heartless.

"Well for starters, you should say thank."

"Thanks," Terra grunted.

"I am the outside scout for Castle Oblivion." The red head announced with pride. "And those two are my secret apprentices."

"What do you mean secret?" Xion asked, seeing the twins jumping and teleporting around the frustrated heartless.

"Well I discovered their power a little while ago and I decided to make them my apprentices. Master Eraqus doesn't know about them yet."

"You know Master Eraqus?" Terra gasped.

"Yep but as a Scout, I hardly visit the place so that's why you guys probably didn't know about me."

"Well it's good to see you on the team, Axel," Terra said, while shaking his hand.

"Should we help Ven and Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Nah, they got it covered," Axel sighed, enjoying the show.

"How are they doing that?" Terra asked, watching them teleport around the heartless in a flash.

"Yeah, that's their special ability. They can teleport anywhere that they can see but only when they touch." Axel explained.

The Reaper roared and hammered its scythe near the twins, making the ground shake and sending chunks of earth flying in the air. Roxas jumped on the base of the Reaper's scythe, running up it to the Reaper's arms. The spiky blonde then jumped of the Reaper's arms and knocked it in the face with his Keyblade. The heartless quickly tried to grab the little blonde with his free hand but Ventus jumped and grabbed his brother before vanishing in a flash.

They flashed back behind the heartless and charged it again. The Reaper swung around with its scythe cutting the air but the twins quickly flashed back behind it again. The two brothers continued to smile and laugh at the monster, as if their having the time of their lives.

The Reaper was about to swipe them with its scythe but was surprised when they teleported on its face. Ven and Roxas were holding onto the Reaper's face for dear life, giggling and not letting go. The heartless raised its fist and tried to pound them but the twins flashed away, making the Reaper slam its fist in its face and falling back. The twins appeared in front of the heartless and started laughing, Ven holding his sides on the ground while Roxas stood with his hands on his hips.

"Come on you two! Stop messing around and finish it," Axel yelled at them with a smirk. "If you kill it in one shot, you two get to see Castle Oblivion."

The two brothers went wide eyed and smiled at Axel. "Really," The two gasped.

The Reaper stumbled back up and roared, summoning purple flames in its hands. The two brothers turned to face the fierce monster with determination in their eyes.

"Ready brother," Roxas asked with confidence.

"Yeah," Ven answered while doing a fist pump.

The two charged the heartless with their keyblades ready to strike. The Reaper shot a flurry of purple fireballs at the wielders. The two quickly grasped the other and started to shine, their keys glowing and discharging sparks. They jumped at the Reaper with their glowing keyblades in front of them, ready to pierce the heartless. The two brothers started spinning in midair, turning their strike attack into a drill.

"Trinity Impact!" The twins yelled as their spinning blades drilled in the reaper's chest, then exploding out of its back.

Ven and Roxas landed behind the finished Reaper, standing and enjoying their victory. The giant heartless had a huge hole in its chest and it slowly disappeared.

The twins flashed beside Axel, who was the only one that wasn't startled when they appeared. Axel padded their heads and smirked. "Good job you two." He said.

"Really good job," Terra admired, not believing that these were the irritating twins he remembered.

"So we get to go see Castle Oblivion now right," Ven asked Axel.

"Yep, I think you guys are ready."

"But wait," Terra interrupted. "What about their families? I'm sure that they couldn't join in such a young age."

Ven and Roxas looked down in sadness while axel rubbed their heads for comfort.

"The truth is, Terra," Axel sighed with a depressed expression. "They don't have a family."

"What," Terra gasped.

"Yep, they kept it a secret but I was the only one who knew. That's why I always offer them a place to stay because it's much better than going back to the school orphanage. I've also become the two's legal guardian."

"Sorry guys," Terra said to the twins while rubbing his head. "I didn't know."

The two brothers quickly hugged Axel and returned to their cheerful smiles.

"That's okay, we're much happier now that we're keyblade wielders." Roxas said.

"Yeah, now we can live in that huge building, Castle Oblivion." Ven chuckled.

"That would be cool. You guys could be keyblade Sentinels like me and Vanitas," Xion said cheerfully while Vanitas grunted in the back.

The twins walked up to Vanitas and smiled but quickly hugged him that made Vanitas huff in pain.

"New… friend…" They sighed with compassion.

Vanitas was turning red with rage while Xion and the others laughed. The twins flashed back to Axel and gave him another hug.

"Thanks big brother, Axel,"

**Chapter XII end**

**Please Review**

**I made this a little short because I'm going start posting more missions THEN Xehanort's plan will start. **

**If you guys like RoxasxNamine then check out my other story "Dark Redemption."**

**If you guys like VanitasxXion then check out my Lemon story "Dark But Loving Embrace."**

**Later…. XD**


	13. Chapter 13 Mission Log

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…**

_NOTE:_** I apologize for my late update. I've been distracted by this awesome game I want for X-mas called…. Blazblue XD I'm actually considering making a Blazblue fanfic. **

**Mission Log: Destroy large shadow Heartless before they pass through the gate.**

The twins have successfully joined Castle Oblivion and are now keyblade apprentices, training to become future Sentinels. Axel was a keyblade Scout and the twin's trainer, helping out when he was done with his watching duties.

Today Axel was still out on his daily mission while Terra was asked to assist the twin's mission, since they were still apprentices and all.

The brunette waited for them in the destroyed city of Radiant Garden, standing on one of few buildings that weren't knocked down. He had his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently and grumbling to himself. Finally he heard the twins yelling when they broke the barrier. They landed pathetically and started laughing.

"That was fun," Roxas giggled.

"Yeah, let's do that again," Ven agreed.

"I don't think so," Terra grunted, walking over to the twins and lifted them up off the ground from their shirts.

He brought them over to the edge of the building and dropped them on their bottoms. The two grumbled and looked over the edge, seeing mass amounts of small shadows and neo shadows appearing on the streets.

"We're here to eliminate these dark creatures before they decide to pass through the gate to our world," Terra explained while the little blondes gulped.

"Oh but there's so many of them down there," Roxas grumbled.

"Yeah, it'll take us forever to beat them all," Ven complained.

"I'll by you two ice cream if you stop complaining and get to work," Terra bargained.

The twins raised their heads and turned to Terra, smiling with delight. "Okay!" They both said at once.

The quickly grasped each other and vanished before Terra could say something. The twins flashed in the middle of the shadows, summoning their keys and going back to back. A neo shadow lunged at the two but Roxas quickly swiped it into dust then returning to Ven's side.

A couple small shadows rushed at Ven, their eyes glowed with hunger. Ven and Roxas held hands and started to spin, slicing the shadows like a spinning tornado. A neo shadow popped out of the ground behind the twins but Terra soon appeared and sliced it in half.

"Good work you two." He said, joining their surrounded stance. "But now it's my turn."

Terra lifted his left hand in front of him, clenching his fist and discharging sparks from his arm. He cringed his teeth and started to growl in concentration. Red haze of energy soon radiated from his body, burning the atmosphere around him.

"It's been awhile since I used this," Terra grunted. "Guess it's time to try it out."

Soon Terra burst a gust of wind, blowing nearby shadows away and making the twins stay stand back. The area was covered in a dusty haze, the whistling wind breaking the silence. When the dust cleared, the twins looked where Terra was and witnessed his new keyblade.

Terra was standing with his huge blade over his shoulder. His left arm was covered with gold and red armor while his keyblade looked larger. (Ends of the Earth)

"Wow!" the twins gasped.

"Take this," Terra roared as neo shadows lunged at him.

The golden Knight raised his armored on, summoning a glass shield that deflected the shadow's attacks. He then hammered his massive key, making a bluish blast that eliminated the shadows into nothingness. The ground rumbled and the twins watched from the side lines. Terra defeated the shadows with ease, slicing and swiping them before they could touch him.

"Come on. We're not gonna let him have all the fun," Roxas shouted while grasping his brother's shoulder.

The twins teleported and joined Terra's onslaught, taking down every shadow they could see. Terra yelled as he slammed his golden fist into the earth, making a huge shock wave that swept nearby shadows away.

Terra sensed something and looked behind him, seeing a huge neo shadow rise from the earth. The Neo shadow was different than the rest, being much bigger and had strange purple veins glowing from its black body.

"We got ourselves a big one here," Terra called out the twins.

"How we gonna beat that," Ven complained.

"Over whelm it!" The Knight ordered, summoning a blue blast from his armored hand; bursting an explosion on the neo shadow's chest.

The twins flashed away and appeared near the stunned heartless, slicing at its lags. The Neo shadow swiped the ground at its feet but the twins vanished in light and appeared behind it. Terra jumped over the huge shadow and cut its liquid like shoulder in half. The Neo shadow turned around and shot its arm, stretching it like liquid and hitting terra into the ground.

The twins flashed in midair near the long arm, slicing it off with their keys. The arm fell on the ground and began to form, splitting into multiple pieces and becoming small shadows.

"Oh, good one you two," Terra yelled sarcastically.

"We can deal with them," Roxas said, leaving the giant Neo shadow to Terra.

"Fine, I'll finish this with one strike," The Knight said while readying himself to jump.

Terra launched himself into the air above the Neo shadow, heading down at it with increasing speed. The Neo shadow stretched its arm out, striking at the incoming Knight. Terra roared and fist punched the attack with his armored hand, breaking away the shadow's arm into nothingness. The Knight delivered the finishing blow by slicing the Neo shadow down the middle, making the shadow dissolve and disappear.

"Yay, Terra's our hero," The twins cheered.

"Yeah, it was nothing," Terra bragged while brushing his shoulder.

"Oh, we get to have ice cream now," Ven said.

"Yeah, you promised us that you'll take us out for ice cream," Roxas reminded.

Terra sighed with grief. "All right, let's go."

"YAYYY!"

_XIII_

Terra watched as the twins were marveling the different colors of ice cream behind the glass. They were in the best ice cream shop in the city, Disney Cream. The twins kept giggling and moved their faces along the glass, leaving marks and making squeaking sounds.

"Pick one already," Terra grunted.

"I want chocolate with banana," Roxas said with his mouth watering.

"I want vanilla with strawberry," Ven cheered.

Terra sighed while looking through the green paper in his wallet. Terra got the twins their flavors and got himself two sea-salt ice creams. They walked back to Castle Oblivion while eating their treat, the twins laughing and giggling while Terra stayed in the back. When they walked in the building, Terra decided to go visit Aqua and give her his extra ice cream.

"Where you going, Terra," Roxas asked.

"To the princess's room so I could give her the ice cream I bought," Terra answered.

"Oh, can we come with you," Ven asked cheerfully.

"No!"

"Why not," Roxas whined.

"Because I had enough problems dealing with you two, now leave me alone! I want to enjoy my last few hours today in peace!" The brunette roared.

The twin's smiles quickly vanished and their eyes got watery, making whimpering noises and giving terra puppy eyed faces. The twins ran to Terra and hugged him by his waist, covering their faces in his black shirt.

"We only wanted… to spend time… with you," Roxas sobbed.

"Yeah, we missed you big brother Terra," Ven cried.

Terra felt their tears seeping through his shirt and he rustled their hair to calm them down. He gave another one of his heavy sighs and patted them on the head.

"Sorry you guys. I didn't mean to shout."

"We love you, big brother Terra," The twins sobbed in his shirt.

"Yeah, I know. come on, Let's go visit Aqua." Terra chuckled.

**Chapter XIII end**

**The twins will cry again if you don't Review. So be warned… **


	14. Chapter 14 Mission Log

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Mission Log: search and eliminate a stray heartless larking in the city.**

It was early afternoon; the main garden was empty but was still it's beautiful as ever. Everyone was still sleeping in their rooms since it was Saturday. The main garden was quite except for the faint sound of someone snoozing, a young girl's muttering in her sleep. On one of the hills, Xion was sleep on her side; the windows shining the sun down to her dark hair.

In the distance, Vanitas walked out of the elevator and saw the sleeping girl in the garden. He rolled his eyes and made his way to her. Xion had her hand close to her lips and was breathing softly. The male Sentinel stared down at her with an annoyed and yet relaxed expression. He kneeled down and started poking her cheek, making the raven haired girl growl in her sleep.

"Wake up my little idiot," Vanitas whispered.

Xion soon moved her arm and legs so she was in a closed position. She slowly started to open her eyes, letting out a flicker of light from her sleepy tears.

"You awake," Vanitas asked.

"What time is it," Xion muttered.

"Almost twelve, you've been training all last not?"

"Yeah… must have slept here all night."

Xion sat up and rubbed her eyes, letting out a soft yawn. "What's up?"

"We have a mission today."

"What kind of mission?"

"There's been a sighting of a heartless roaming around the city so we have to go search for it."

Xion sat up and they started walking back to the elevator. Xion grumbled and felt her stomach growling. "Do you think we could get something to eat while searching," She asked.

"Sure, we can get some fast food," Vanitas answered calmly.

When the elevator door slid open, the two were surprised to see the twins waiting inside. They both had smiles on their faces and were wearing their usual black and white clothes.

"What are you two doing up this early," Vanitas sighed.

"We will be accompanying you two on your mission," Roxas answered.

"Yeah, we can spend time with big sister, Xion," Ven commented.

Xion was smiling while Vanitas was twitching his right eye in annoyance. When they walked the elevator, they realized that it was a little crowded and they were squirming to make room. Vanitas was up against the wall with Xion pressing her hands on his just to make room.

"Ouchy, my foot," Roxas grunted.

"Damn it all," Vanitas shrugged.

Ven squirmed a bit and accidently pushed Xion closer to Vanitas. Xion gasped and her lips connected to Vanitas, which their eyes widen in surprise. They stayed like this for about three seconds then pushed away from each other, their faces flourishing a tan of red. Xion was looking down to his chest while Vanitas was watching her with an embarrass expression.

When the elevator finally opened, they all fell out and made a pile. Olette was standing over them with a concerned look. "Oh my, are you guys all right," She asked.

"Yep!" the twins yelped, laughing and having no thought for the other two.

Vanitas and Xion got up and continued walking without looking at each other, most likely because they were both blushing.

_XIII_

All four keyblade wielders were on a city building, eating their burgers and fries while searching for this heartless. During their meal, Xion and Vanitas were constantly thinking about that event in the elevator. Xion hardly made eye contact with him while Vanitas tried his best to keep his conversations short.

"All right," Vanitas mumbled while chewing. "Let's split up and find this heartless so we could go home."

Roxas and Ven quickly held each other with worried looks. "B-But we can't split up!" They gasped.

"I realized that. So we'll just split into three groups. I'll head north and Xion will head south."

"All right, let's go," Xion said while getting up and walking away.

Vanitas gave her one final look and started walking too.

Xion was jumping from building to building, looking around for anything that had yellow eyes and an appetite for hearts. But eventually her thoughts would draw back to Vanitas, which made Xion mad. She stopped jumping and shook her head.

"_Calm down, Xion, It was just an accident. Nothing more,"_

But suddenly Xion felt something heavy hit her head, making her huff in surprise. She quickly summoned her keyblade and turned around, seeing nothing but other building roof tops.

"What… was tha-" She questioned but was cut off by another hit in the head.

Xion fell on her face into the hard cement, twitching and making slight grunting noises. She moved her head up and rested her chin on the ground, revealing a red mark on her forehead.

Suddenly she saw something reveal itself in front of her. A small heartless appeared out of its camouflage, a green little lizard with flashlight like eyes staring at the bewildered wielder. The heartless had a lantern on its tail and was making cackling noises like it was laughing.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Xion yelled, getting back up and summoning a fair ball directly at the heartless.

A burst of flame shot out of Xion's keyblade and was heading towards the cackling heartless. But the lizard quickly shaped the color of its skin and disappeared, leaving the fire ball to hit the ground.

"You Bastaarrrd!" Xion roared, having a couple tears swell up in her eyes from rage and frustration.

Vanitas was walking down an alleyway, scratching his head and sighing about this morning. The alleyway was wet and completely deserted, except for the rats squealing on the ground when Vanitas walked by.

"_Perhaps I should apologize to Xion about this morning. But… her lips did taste a little good. Oh shit, bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!"_

"Okay, how about just a little-" he said but was cut off by something that bounced on his head.

Vanitas scratched his head and summoned his keyblade, looking back and front of the alley. Soon the lizard appeared on the wall, laughing and shaking his body in a mocking tone. Vanitas growled and launched at it, scratching the wall after the lizard vanished into its camouflage.

"Show yourself you son of bi-"

The invisible heartless jumped on Vanita's face, knocking him back on the ground and then jumping away. Vanitas got up and was filled with rage, darkness hazing out of his body.

"YOU MOTHER FU-"

The twins were sitting on the roof of a building, back to back and feeling worn out from their pointless search.

"We can't find this stupid heartless," Ven whined.

"I wanna go home," Roxas pouted as well.

Sudden they felt something grasping their heads but couldn't see anything. Their heads shifted back and they knocked skulls. The twins started rolling on the ground, whining and rubbing their heads.

"What was that?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know but it huurrrt," Ven cried.

The lizard appeared in front of them and was dancing on its back legs, cackling. The twins growled and jumped at it. The lizard quickly vanished and jumped away. The twins knocked heads again from their impact and twitched on the floor.

"What… happened?" Ven muttered, feeling his head spinning in circles.

_XIII_

Near the far end of the city, Axel was laying down on top of a building, continuing his boring watch duty. He watched as the smoke from his cigarette dissipated in the air but wasn't really paying attention to it. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew all the smoke that was in his lungs before putting back in.

"Can't believe I have to stay out here all day," He complained, arching his head back and staring into the sky. "What I would've given for some action."

Axel heard a faint sound of something coming his way, like someone jumping from building to building and rustling up the cement. But this person was small, too small. Axel noticed the thing making slight cackling noises and figured it must have been a heartless.

Axel quickly summoned his spiked keyblade and through it towards the incoming heartless. The blade sliced through the invisible lizard and flashed back into its owner's hand. The lizard dissolved after making a painful cry.

"Well, I was thinking of something a lot more fun but I'll take it," Axel chuckled, returning to his relaxed state. "Please send me a bigger one then I'll feel a lot better."

Axel closed his eyes and smirked.

_XIII_

The four sentinels walked in Castle Oblivion with tiered expressions and moving with such displeasure.

"Mission failed." The twins pouted.

"I could really use a nap," Vanitas sighed.

"Same here," Xion agreed.

They all headed to the elevator and went up.

"We're gonna get some food, wanna join?" The twins asked.

"No thanks, I need some sleep," Xion said, waving to the two while they headed to the dining hall.

Silence filled the elevator when it only held the other two. The two sentinels were quite and kept their distance from each other. When the elevator stopped at the level where Xion's room was, she left and gave Vanitas a glance.

"Night,"

"Night… Xion," Vanitas said while looking into her eyes.

The two kept staring at each other until the door slid shut and separated then. Vanitas rested his back up against the wall. He covered his eyes with his hand, completely frustrated and confused about this situation.

"Damn it." He said softly.

**Chapter XIV end**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER… WILL BE THE BEGINNING OF THE END…..**

**Stay tuned for our next episode. XD**


	15. Chapter 15 The beginning of the end

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

_T_h**e** B_e_gi**nn**i_n_g _o_f _th_e E**nd**…

Terra opened his eyes, the white ceiling covering his vision. He put his hands behind his head and started thinking about what he was going to do today, besides doing his daily duties. When he turned his head, Aqua was sleeping on her side next to him. She slept peacefully on her side, her hand close to her lips and making soft sighs. Terra looked over at the small table next to him, seeing the small black box that he placed yesterday night. He grabbed it and flipped it open, revealing a shiny blue jewel ring inside.

Terra looked over at sleeping beauty again and then back at the ring. He sighed heavily with nervousness, thinking of all the possible outcomes of his decision.

"_Aqua, will you marry me?" _He planned in his head.

Terra closed the box and stuffed in his pocket, hearing Aqua mutter and rustling in her covers. Aqua lifted herself up on one arm and rubbed her eyes with the other.

"Morning," Terra said while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"You're making a habit of spending the night in my room," Aqua giggled.

Terra smirked and left the bed, putting his shirt on and checking his pockets for his secret box. "I'm gonna go to the dining hall. Wanna come?"

"I'll be there shortly. I need to get dressed," Aqua yawned

"Need some help," Terra said mischievously.

Aqua quickly blushed and through a pillow at him. Terra laughed and through it back.

_XIII_

The sky was clear in the city as usual. Cars continued to move along the city streets with people strolling by the sidewalks. On a building from afar, an old man stood with his arms crossed, staring off at the tall skyscraper in the middle of the city. He had a disturbing smirk and chuckled a bit in his cracked throat. Beside him stood a man who had golden eyes just like the old man. The man had an eye patch and a couple scars on his face, making him look even more unfriendly.

"Let's get this party started, huh old man," The guy chuckled.

"Braig," Xehanort ordered in a cracked voice. "I want you to sneak into Castle Oblivion."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass but okay then. What would you like me do in there?"

"The princess has a piece of that peasant's heart within her. I need you to go and destroy it. I don't want it tainting my key to Kingdom Hearts."

"Roger that," Braig conformed, jumping from building to building towards Castle Oblivion.

Xehanort lifted his hand over the edge of the building, summoning a purple flame from his finger tips. A speck of flame fell from his hand and landed on the city street. The small purple flame started to give out sparks and grow larger.

"And now…" Xehanort spoke while watching the dark flame grow below him. "As darkness took the life of the world I once called home, now the fate of this world will meet the same demise."

The dark flame on the street grew larger and Neo shadows soon rose from its dark passage. People screamed and ran away, cars stopped and there passengers abandoned them. Neo shadows began to move to every direction and swallow everything in their path.

"And the last light within this world… will DIE!" Xehanort roared with his hands raised up in the air.

_XIII_

"Master Eraqus, what's going on?" Xion demanded, seeing explosions from afar from the throne room window.

"Xehanort has made his move, we must stop him," Eraqus ordered.

All the sentinels stood in front of the throne with Axel by their side. Terra watched the fire grow in the city from his spot next to Aqua. "_That bastard," he grunted in his head._

"Xion, Vanitas, Roxas, Ventus, and Axel, Your mission is to eradicate all the heartless in the city," Eraqus ordered with a lion's roar.

"Yes sir!" They all yelled and dispersed.

Aqua looked over at Terra, seeing him tremble in frustration. Aqua placed a hand on his arm and gave him a comforting smile. "My Knight, I wish for you to attend to their safety." She spoke softly.

Terra shrugged and looked at his princess with wide eyes. He quickly gave her a smile and nodded his head. "Thank you."

"Terra," Eraqus spoke before he Terra could leave. "Before you go, I must give you something that will help you on your journey."

Aqua and Terra stood in front of him with confused looks.

"Terra, princess, I want you two to lock hands,"

"Uh, sure," Terra sighed.

Terra and Aqua faced each other and then held each other's hands.

"Now princess, perform the union,"

Aqua looked over at Master Eraqus with a surprised expression while Terra lifted an eyebrow with confusion. Aqua nodded and then stared into Terra's eyes. Soon a blue light radiated from Aqua and made its way to Terra, her eyes glowed in an ocean blue haze and her hair lifted slightly from the energy.

_As Knight and Princess share hearts, our souls will become one. As we unit like ocean and earth, we will become one mind, heart, and soul. Time, space, nor darkness will break these chains of fate and our lives will forever be locked together in the same cage. Together…we will become one…_

Terra soon felt this rush of energy flow in his body and his stress faded into relaxation. The light faded and Aqua soon lost her footing and collapsed in Terra's arms.

"Princess, are you okay?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now," Aqua whispered.

"Terra, now you wield the power to stop Xehanort's plan," Eraqus spoke.

"What plan?"

"I kept this hidden from everyone else but only Xemnas knew about it. Xehanort wishes to use princess Aqua as a key to open Kingdome Hearts." 

Terra's eyes widen and his grasps of Aqua tighten a bit. "I read about it in Zexion's books. It's supposed to be the source of all hearts." 

"Yes, and Xehanort wishes to use it to crush all worlds and hold them in his grasp."

"But why, why Aqua?" Terra demanded.

"Because Aqua is the last of the royal family and only the royal family has the power to awaken Kingdom Hearts," Eraqus sighed with grief.

"And how can I stop his plan?"

"Terra, you have preformed the final union with Aqua. The only person who could use and stop the awakening of Kingdom Hearts is the Knight of the princess."

Terra clenched his hands on Aqua's clothes, feeling so much weight on his heart. Terra looked into Aqua's eyes, seeing her look at him with those beautiful ocean orbs that he fell in love with.

"Aqua, I promise that I'll protect you," He spoke in heroic tone.

Aqua smiled back at him and nodded. "I know you will."

"Terra, I wish for you to go and find Xehanort," Eraqus ordered.

"Yes Master,"

_XIII_

"Damn it, there's so many of them," Axel yelled while swiping Neo shadows left and right.

The keyblade wielders were fighting on the streets, killing heartless while helping bystanders leave.

"There's no way we can cover this up. The world is going to be in an uproar," Xion grunted.

"You mean everybody is going to know about the heartless?" Roxas gasped.

"Yeah, and it will all lead back to us. We might have to leave this city and go into hiding," Axel explained.

"Oh, this sucks," Ven whined.

They all regrouped in the middle of the street and began their further plans. Vanitas hanged in the back with his arms crossed.

But then he looked up at a building next to them, seeing a figure standing on its edge and gazing over them. Vanitas's eyes adjusted and were shocked to see his master, giving him a smirk and a slow nod.

"_That's the sign!" _Vanitas gasped in his head.

Xehanort disappeared and began to go meet with Terra. Vanitas was watching the others as they talked to one other. He could feel his heart pumping a mile a minute, like it was about to burst out of his chest.

*thump*thump*

"_The plan is in motion…"_

*Thump*thump*

"_Well… it would seem…"_

Vanitas lifted his hand, directing it in front of the others. Black and blue sparks discharged from his hand, awaking his inner darkness.

*Thump*thump*

Vanitas began to remember all his missions will his _Friends,_ fighting heartless and talking without care. His mind shifted its way to Xion.

"_It looks like…"_

*Thump*thump*

"_This… is the end…"_

Xion stopped her talking, getting this sense of something near, and this strange feeling that she felt when she first came to Castle Oblivion. This feeling of something dark, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her heart rate soon rose, like the feeling of a rabbit being stalked by a wolf.

She slowly turned her head towards Vanitas, her eyes widen with what she saw.

"V…Vanitas…"

**Chapter XV end…**

**And so the destruction of this world begins … :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Terra was running through the disserted streets, passing by flipped cars and piles of rubble. The Heartless were destroying the city, leaving nothing but flames and no life behind them. It would be just a matter of time for the National Guard to get involved in this, which would bring more chaos then there already was.

While Terra was running, something burst through a building in front of him, leaving dust and smoke to cover its appearance. When the dust lifted, the creature turned out to be an armored giant; like the one Terra faced when he first discovered his power. The armored heartless saw Terra and crushed a nearby car in anticipation.

"I have no time for you, ass hole!" Terra protested, summoning his key and sprinting at the monster.

The armored fiend grabbed the crushed car and through it at the Knight, the car tumbling and rolling on the street towards him. Terra rolled under the tumbling car and kept his pursuit on the heartless. The armored monster launched its arm but Terra quickly dodged it and rushed beneath the heartless. The fierce Knight uppercut the heartless in half, making the giant dissolve and disappear.

"Don't think you can kick my ass this time," Terra huffed, continuing his journey down the city streets.

"_Damn it, the city is falling apart."_

Terra's mind shifted to Aqua, thinking of that horrible man using her as a key to destroy the world.

"_Why, why does it have to be Aqua? NO, I won't let him take her away from me!"_

Terra thought about all the good times he had with her. Laughing with her, hugging her, kissing her, all these memories of the one person he cares most.

"_Xehanort, I'll kill you before you can harm her!"_

Terra picked up his pace and ran faster down the empty streets, looking around for any signs of life and killing it if it's Xehanort. Eventually Terra stopped when he saw someone standing in front of him in the middle of the deserted streets. The man was old and had strange clothes that proved that he wasn't from this world. Terra knew this had to be Xehanort because he could see the man's disturbing golden eyes.

"Xehanort!" Terra yelled.

The old man smirked and raised his right hand In front of him, as If he's asking for something. "Give me that shard, boy." He said.

"What shard?" Terra spoke, sternly.

"Don't you know, that you carry a piece of the princess's heart within you and that she holds a similar piece of yours?"

"What?" Terra gasped.

"Yes, it happens when a princess commits the pledge. She and her Knight give the other a piece of their heart."

Terra placed a hand on his chest, completely astounded with this new found knowledge. "A piece of her… is inside of me?"

Xehanort took a step forward and started walking towards the Knight. "Yes, and because of this, I made a change in plans. I need the princess to be complete so that she can be stable enough to awaken Kingdom Hearts."

Terra growled in rage as red energy radiated from him, burning the air around him and crackling the ground beneath him.

"Now boy, I'm going to need that shard… so I'm going to have to rip it from you," Xehanort snared, reaching out to his prize inside the Knights chest. "And once I'm done with you, I'm going to have to get rid of that piece of yours inside the princess. I don't want my key to be tainted with unworthy blood."

"YOU BASTARRRD!" Terra roared, summoning his golden armor on his left arm and charging the fiendish man.

The fierce Knight jumped in the air and headed straight towards the old man, readying his armored fist to break every bone in the old man's body. Xehanort simply raised his hand in front of Terra, ready to take the blow. The old man's hand was shrouded with darkness and he chuckled with confidence.

"EAT THIS!" Terra shouted as his fist collided with Xehanort's hand.

Terra was stopped in midair as Xehanort clamped down on his fist. The Knight's eyes widen, seeing no way that the old man could stop his powerful punch, but he did. Xehanort chuckled and used his dark strength to crush the golden armor on Terra's hand and it rippled all the way up his arm. The armor shattered, breaking away and leaving Terra's arm bare.

"Foolish ruffian," Xehanort sighed.

As Terra was readying to swipe with his key on his other hand, Xehanort quickly pierced through him with his free hand. Terra gasped as he felt his strength fading from his body, the old man's hand inside his chest with dark fog seeping through the wound. The wound wasn't physical but Terra could feel every ounce of pain of being stabbed in the chest and ripping something out of you.

Terra's key faded away and his body became paralyzed. Xehanort pulled his hand out of the Knight and left him to fall on the ground. In Xehanort's hand was a shiny blue orb, like a huge bright bubble floating with such grace. Terra was sprawled on the ground, groaning and finding a way to get up.

"And now, you are just a useless life with half a heart," Xehanort snarled, eyeing the blue orb in his hand.

But then Xehanort quickly frowned after examining the princess's shard. "Well, it would seem that you two have already done the final union."

His golden eyes want to the fallen Knight in front of him. "But only having half a heart will surly deny you the strength to stop Kingdom Hearts now."

Terra was fighting to stay awake, his vision going blurry and his muscles giving up on him. He lifted his head up and stared at the old man with venomous eyes.

Xehanort just smirked and began to walk away. "I must say that you have been quit bothersome. Because of you, I had to change my plans and focus my attention on you. But now that I have her shard, I can continue my first plan and use her to open the gate to Kingdom Hearts."

Xehanort turned away from him and walked away. "I have no time to kill a worthless rat so I'll just let the darkness take you."

Terra tried to say something but he failed to keep his mind stable and lost consciousness. He laid there in the middle of the street, nothing to comfort him but the cracked ground and the cool air.

But then someone silently walked up to the sleeping Knight, wearing a black cloak and kneeling down for a better look at him. The person removed his hood and revealed his silver locks. Xemnas stared down at his son with narrowed but relaxed eyes. He placed his gloved hand on Terra's brown hair, rustling it and remembering the past.

"_Daddy…"_

"_Go back to sleep, Terra."_

"…_Okay…"_

Xemnas heard a faint mutter from his son and stopped his thinking. The father lifted his hand from his son's head and stood up. "It would seem that I failed to keep you safe once again. It looks like you will have to play a part in this tragedy. But I know that you wouldn't want it any other way."

Xemnas started walking towards Castle Oblivion. "You will hate me… but at least you'll be happy in the end."

_XIII_

Axel was leaning on wall with his head down, completely drained of energy and failing to respond. The twins were on the ground, groaning and unable to move.

Xion was on her knees while holding her bleeding shoulder, panting and holding her keyblade aimlessly on the ground. She fought the urge to pass out and lifted her head up to her former friend in front of her. Vanitas had a dark haze around him and a organic like suit on. The suit was black and red with a cloth on his waist. Vanitas stared down at her with serious eyes and held his keyblade by his side.

"W…why?" Xion quivered.

"Orders from Master Xehanort," Vanitas said coldly.

The dark warrior turned away from her and began to walk away. But Xion dropped her key and grasped his hand, making him stop but still faced way from her. After a bit he turned his head and saw her flinching eyes, seeing her slowly losing the strength to hold on.

"P…please… don't go," She whispered.

Vanitas's eyes soften but he shrugged her arm away and kept walking. Xion fell to the ground and past out. But the dark haired warrior stopped and looked back at his former friends, his eyes showing signs of sympathy and despair.

"Goodbye…"

**Chapter XVI end**

**Review if you want Vanitas to change his mind. XD**

**Don't worry, Terra still has his keyblade but he can't go into his "Bankei mode" any more. LOL**

**what everyone is feeling right now...**

**Terra : napping**

**Aqua : awaiting his return**

**Xion : sleeping**

**Vanitas : depressed**

**Xehanort : happy happy joy joy XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Me is do not own Kingdom Hearts...**

Aqua sat on her throne alone, waiting for Terra to get back. Eraqus and Isa were busy down stairs while everyone in the building besides the guards were evacuating. The double doors opened and Aqua stood up.

"Terra!" She said but was corrected when the person came closer.

The figure was wearing a black cloak and had his hood up. The figure lifted his head and stared at the princess with golden eyes. He raised his hand and blue sparks discharged from his fingertips.

"Sorry princess, but I'm going to need Terra's shard back."

"Xemnas, what are you doing?" Aqua gasped.

The hooded figure stepped closer to her and kept silent. When he was close enough, he stretched his hand out and blue lighting struck the princess in the chest. The bluenette gasped and floated closer to him, completely immobilized from the magic. She stuttered and tried to move but it was useless, Xemnas forced Terra's shard out of her chest and held it in his gloved hand.

Aqua fell to the floor and squirmed from the pain. Xemnas examined the orange bubble, watching it float endlessly in his hand. The dark figure turned away from the fallen princess and walked in a dark corridor.

"T...Terra..." Aqua whispered.

The double doors opened again and Eraqus ran to her side.

XIII

_"W...Why?"_

_"Orders from Master Xehanort,"_

_"..."_

_"P...please... don't go..."_

_"..."_

_"Goodbye..."_

Xion quickly gained consciousness and sat up. "Vanitas!" She gasped.

When she took a better look around, she realized that she was still on the city street with her friends giving her surprised looks. Axel and the twins were near her and were about to wake her up.

"Xion, you okay?" Axel asked.

Xion took this time to think about what happened, about the city being attack, about fighting the Heartless... and about Vanitas. She put her head down and closed her eyes.

"Xion, we need to regroup with Castle Oblivion, Things are getting out of hand!" Axel spoke, standing up and looking at the tale building in the distance.

"Does this mean we have to go into hiding?" Ven asked concerned.

"Maybe, but we have company stations all over the world. We probably have to move to one of them."

"That means that we'll be separated from Sora, Riku, and Kairi," Roxas pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll bring my baby sister with us," Axel chuckled.

"Yay, big sister Kairi," The twins shouted.

Axel looked over at Xion, seeing her still on the pavement and sulking about their sudden betrayal.

"Xion, we need to move," Axel sighed.

Xion got up and they started to head back. During their sprint down the city streets, Xion was thinking about Vanitas again.

_"Th... there has to be an explanation for this, for him to do that..." _

Axel quickly spotted a familiar brunette sprawled in the middle of the street in front of them. The group stopped and realized that it was Terra. They ran to his side and flipped him over on his back.

"Is big brother Terra alright?" Roxas asked.

"Only one way to check," Axel sighed.

The red head slapped the sleeping Knight and started to mock him. "Wake up sweetie, time to go and save the woorrld. :3"

Terra muttered and slowly opened his eyes. He groaned and sat up, holding his chest to check if he has a hole in it. "Damn it, we have to head back." He grunted.

"What happened?" Ven asked.

"Xehanort, he's heading to Castle Oblivion, we have to back."

Terra got up and started sprinting to Castle Oblivion while the others were trying to keep up. Terra was filled with rage and was completely focused on his duty.

_"Aqua, I'm coming!" _

Terra's feet quickly picked up the pass.

_XIII_

"Hahahaaa! Bring it!" Braig laughed disturbingly.

The fierce shooter was jumping and flipping in the entrance of Castle Oblivion, bouncing off walls and dodging magic attacks from the guards. The guards were unorganized from the intruder's fast movements, firing fair balls everywhere around the area and blowing the walls into rubble. The shooter jumped off a wall and front flipped over the guards while shooting his crossbows. The guards fell to the ground with magical shards piercing their armor and then disappearing into fin air.

Braig landed in front of the entrance while reloading his crossbows, smirking and stretching his back. "Well, can't say that this is _sneaking_ but it'll be more fun this way."

Meanwhile, the group stopped on a building next to Castle Oblivion.

"Why are we stopping?" Ven asked.

"Look!" Roxas gasped, pointing at the middle of the building.

Terra looked up and saw explosions bursting out of the windows, the sound echoing threw the city.

"They've alright breached the building," Axel sighed.

"How are we supposed to get there before they do?" Xion questioned.

Terra grunted and thought about every possibility he could think of. When he found an idea, he looked over at the twins. The two blondes were curious from Terra's constant stare.

"Umm... big brother Terra, why are you looking at us?" Ven asked.

"Hay, is it possible that you two can teleport all of us?" Terra questioned.

The twins looked at each other. "Don't know, we never tried before," Roxas spoke.

Terra positioned everyone behind the twins and had their hands tightly grasped around the twin's clothes. The twins held hands and looked nervous with everyone behind them like they were ready for a ride.

"Are you sure about this?" Axel asked.

Terra laughed nervously and gulped. "No..."

"All right, here we go!" The twins announced.

The twin's eyes began to glow, signaling their friends to hold on. In a flash, the group disappeared in an instant, leaving nothing behind on the city building. In a second, they appeared in front of the top floor window and burst through it. They collapsed by the throne, groaning on the ground while rubbing their heads.

"Well that wasn't exactly what I thought would happen," Terra grunted.

"Terra," Aqua sighed, being supported my Master Eraqus.

"Master Eraqus, what are we going to do?" Terra questioned.

"They're making their way up the levels, we have to get the princess out of here," Eraqus ordered, but noticed a missing person among the wielders. 'Where's Vanitas?"

Terra realized this as well and turned to his friends. Xion looked away, hiding her depressed face that was swelling up tears.

"Vanitas... betrayed us, he's been working for Xehanort this whole time," Axel sighed.

"What!" Eraqus spoke.

"Yeah, he attacked us while we were heading back and was using the power of darkness," Roxas explained while flinging his arms in the air.

Isa came in from the entrance with a couple guards behind him. "Master Eraqus, they're getting closer, they have to leave now!"

"Alright, Terra, you and the others will go to the other world with princess Aqua," Eraqus ordered, summoning his black keyblade. "Stay there and protect the princess."

"Yes sir,"

Aqua stood by Terra's side and held his hand, looking up at him with nervous eyes. Terra gave her a confidence smile. 'Don't worry, I'll protect you."

But suddenly Aqua stumbled and Terra grasped her shoulders to stop her fall. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"it... it was..." She stuttered.

"Vanitas isn't the only betrayer among us, it seems your father has taken a shard of the princess heart." Eraqus explained.

"But... it wasn't mine... it was yours," Aqua stuttered again.

"What, mine?" Terra gasped.

"Enough, we don't have time, go now!" Isa shouted.

Master Eraqus summoned a white portal, a swirling vortex with air being pulled in. The group jumped in the portal and disappeared threw the gate. Aqua took one final glance at Master Eraqus and stepped in the portal. The vortex faded and Eraqus turned towards the door with Isa standing by his side and summoned his claymore.

"Do you think he'll set things right? Isa questioned.

"I hope so..."

The door was blown open, shards of the stone door crumbling on the ground with Braig walking casually threw the smoke. Xehanort and Vanitas appeared behind him while Xehanort smirked mischievously. Vanitas leaned on one of the pillars with his arms crossed; looking depressed and tired for some reason.

"Eraqus, my old friend," Xehanort chuckled.

"How dare you break the royal creek and attack our Castle," Eraqus shouted, pointing his keyblade at the old man.

"Castle, as if, are you going senile, old geezer." Braig mocked.

Eraqus looked passed Braig and directed his attention to Vanitas. He gave Vanitas a disappointed look and the dark haired boy looked away. Eraqus looked to Isa on his side. "Isa, go."

"what?" Isa gasped.

"Help evacuate our people."

"Master, I can't leave you!"

"Isa, the safety of our people is our number one priority. I trust that you'll keep our people safe."

The light bluenette looked at his master with concerned eyes. "Master..."

Eraqus gave him a nod and looked back at the enemies; Braig was coming close while the other two stayed back and watched. Eraqus rushed to Isa and gave him a push with one palm, sending him flying out the window.

"MASTERR!" Isa shouted before disappearing down the building.

"Well, you got guts old man or your just being foolish," The shooter mocked.

Master Eraqus raised his key at the shooter, keeping his cool and focusing on his target. But he turned his gaze on Vanitas and used his secret power that he kept for so long.

_"Vanitas, don't fall into the darkness..." _

The dark haired boy stared at him with wide eyes, hearing his voice in his head. Master Eraqus curved a small smile on his face, making Vanitas shrug. In an instant, Xehanort's blade cut through Eraqus's chest and blood spewed out of his pierced skin. The Master wielder fell on his knees and dropped his key, facing his defeat. He fell backwards on his back and flinched on the floor, coughing up blood and trying to stay alive.

"Well a bore, I wanted some more fun," Braig whined, looking down at the dying man.

"Braig, Vanitas, go to the gate. It seems they have taken refuge in Radiant Garden," Xehanort ordered. "I'll be waiting on the roof when you've captured the princess."

The old man started walking to the exit while Braig followed. Xehanort turned to Vanitas and gave him a grin. "But before you leave, Vanitas finish off my old friend."

Vanitas shrugged and walked over to his former master, summoning his key and looking down at him with depressed eyes. Eraqus was pulsating on the ground while a puddle of blood soaked his robes.

"D...Don't let... th... them... awaken Kingdom... H... Hearts..." Eraqus coughed while his eyes flinched at Vanitas. "I... I know... you're tr... Troubled, Vani...tas... but You do have... light within... you."

The dark haired positioned his key downward where the tip would pierce his heart. He gulped and breathed heavily, troubled by Eraqus's words. "The royal family abandoned my mother and father when I was a baby because of the darkness I was born with. My family and I suffered because I had darkness in my heart." He growled.

"I...I know. But... I can see light... within you... and so does your friends..."

"I can't turn back now," Vanitas grunted, turning his head and closing his eyes tightly. "I want everyone to feel what me and my family felt long ago."

Eraqus closed his eyes as his energy slowly faded away. "I know... you'll make... the right decision..."

Eraqus let out a soft sigh and his pulsating stopped. His head turned to the side and his body went limp. Vanitas took his key away and kneeled down, sulking about his master's death.

Vanitas's thoughts went to Xion, remembering her smile and how concerned she was about him, Thinking about his missions when the twins use to pester him and Terra arguing with him.

_"I can see light within you and so does your friends..."_

Vanitas then remembered when his parents died, how everyone hated him for the heart he was born with. He can still remember his mother and father's smile, giving him such warm smiles even though they suffered because of his heart. Vanitas growled and looked out into the destroyed city with rage filled eyes.

"No... I can't..."

**I kind of rushed this so sorry if there are any spelling errors. Which I know there will be... XD happy holidays everybody!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts…**

_Note: _**Let me just explain the whole scenario here,**

**In the beginning, Terra and Aqua had half of their hearts and half of the others because of the Pledge. **

**But Xehanort took Aqua's piece from Terra so Terra only has half of his heart. **

**Then Xemnas took Terra's piece from Aqua so Aqua only has half of her heart.**

**Terra only has half of his.**

**Aqua only has half of hers.**

**Xehanort has Aqua's other half.**

**Xemnas has Terra's other half.**

**Alright, back to the story…**

Terra looked over the horizon, seeing nothing but dark clouds and mountains. The group was on top of an empty building in the ruins of Radiant Garden, keeping quiet and waiting for their Master to return. The twins were sitting on the edge, watching out for Heartless and dangling their feet. Axel was lying down with cigarette in his mouth, trying his best to relax. Terra was on the other end of the building, staring off into nothingness and trying to think of a plan.

Meanwhile, Aqua was trying to talk to Xion, wondering what has her so depressed. The female Sentinel was sitting down with her head down as well, not saying anything.

Aqua nudged in inch closer to her. "Something's troubling you?" She asked.

Xion closed her eyes and looked away. "It's nothing."

"Come on, just between us girls."

Axel took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke out, watching it disappear in front of him. "So, what are going to do about Vanitas?"

Xion flinched from hearing his name, bringing back memories from his sudden betrayal.

"What can we do, he was working with Xehanort the whole time," Terra muttered.

Xion clenched her fists, which Aqua quickly noticed.

"Ass hole, deceiving us the whole time and in the end, he's no better than Xehanort."

Xion's eyes widened and she finally responded.

"YOUR WRONG!" She shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Vanitas is nothing like Xehanort!"

Axel gave her an irritated look and sat up. "What are you talking about, he betrayed us."

"I know that but don't degrade him to being like that horrible old man!"

"Why are you defending him, he's working for Xehanort!" Terra interrupted.

"I know that, okay!" Xion shouted but in a quivering way.

"That bastard attacked us and he hurt you too, why are you defending him?" Axel yelled.

Tears began to swell up in Xion's eyes. "JUST SHUT UP!" She finished in defiance, while Aqua wrapped her arms around her to comfort the disturbed girl.

"Fine, forget it!" Axel grunted then sat back down.

Aqua rubbed Xion's hair, holding her close and trying her best to calm her down. After much silence, Aqua whispered something in her ear.

"Did… did you love him?"

Xion whimpered and snuggled into Aqua's embrace, confirming her question. The bluenette gave her a sad smile and rested her chin on Xion's head. Terra turned his head and watched as his friend whimpered into the princess's arms; feeling depressed from this sight and turned his head back to the horizon.

After a couple of hours, they decided to move to a new location. They walked along the empty streets and kept their eyes out for Heartless.

"Why aren't there any Heartless around?" Ven asked.

"They're probably too busy destroying our world to deal with us," Axel sighed.

"I hope everyone else is alright," Roxas said sadly.

"I'm sure of it, they have Master Eraqus with them so they'll be fine," Terra confirmed.

"Oh but I wouldn't count on it," A voice laughed above them.

The group of wielders summoned their keys and looked up, seeing two dark figures staring down at them from a small cliff. Braig had his crossbows out and smirked with such confidence while Vanitas had his arms crossed with a face that showed no amusement.

Terra and the others gave them rage filled looks but Xion had a surprised expression when she saw Vanitas. She stared at him while the talking around her became echoes.

"_V…Vanitas…"_

"So, are you guys going to make this easy and just hand the princess over to us?" Braig mocked.

"Not a chance, ass hole!" Terra declined, getting in front of Aqua.

"Good, I like it this way," Braig Laughed, jumping off the small cliff. "It'll be more fun!"

"Terra, I'll help," Aqua announced awaking her long awaited key.

"Aqua, stay back," Terra said.

"I don't have that much fighting experience but I'm an expert at magic."

Braig jumped and flipped away from the key wielders while shooting his arrows. Terra, Axel, and the twins were focusing on Braig while Aqua helped command magic.

Xion stayed still and looked up at her friend, seeing him stare back down at her. Vanitas turned around walked out of vision behind the cliff.

"Wait!" Xion yelled, running past the battle and jumping on top of the cliff.

Meanwhile Braig shot a flurry of arrows at the earth Knight but a round barrier quickly surrounded Terra and deflected the arrows. Terra looked over at Aqua, seeing her giving him a confident smile. The dark shooter ducked after hearing the twins flash behind him and quickly swiping at him. He jumped away from the two and continued shooting.

"BURN!" Axel shouted, sending bursts of fire at Braig.

"Is that all you got!" Braig yelled back, shooting all the incoming blasts and making them explode.

"Freeze!" Aqua commanded, making the air dense around Braig's feet, freezing them in place.

The confused shooter grunted and tried to budge out of the ice, shifting his legs but with avail. Axel and the twins lunged at him, readying their keys and sending him battle cries.

"I don't think so!" Braig roared, slamming his crossbows together and summoning a huge magical arrow, bursting it out with such force that it crippled the ice on his feet.

The blast surged its way to the wielders but Terra quickly got in front of them and blocked the shot, taking in all the force. The arrow imploded and sends Terra flying back, which he landed near Aqua.

"Terra!" Aqua gasped, going to his side.

The bluenette placed her hands on his chest and green light radiated from her hands. Terra groaned and felt his ribs snapping back in place.

"Thanks Aqua," Terra grunted.

"Looks like you need me more then I need you," Aqua giggled.

"Seems that way," Terra chuckled.

Meanwhile, Xion was dodging Vanitas's strikes, not even putting up a fight. The dark sentinel growled in frustration and kept hit pursuit. After finally seeing an opening, Vanitas swiped her key out of her hands and pushed her down on the ground. She stumbled on her knees and looked up at him with a sad face.

"Please… Vanitas…" She muttered.

The dark wielder didn't respond; he stood in front of her with his blade to the side.

"Vanitas, please come back!" Xion begged with her voice high. "Come back to us!"

"What makes you think that I wanted to come back," Vanitas grunted.

"Because I know you do!"

"How?" Vanitas shouted.

Xion put her head down. "Do you remember… that time on our mission with the twins?"

"What about it?"

"When you and I were in the elevator…"

Vanitas shook those thoughts out of his head. "What about it!"

"Vanitas, that's when I knew that you were good, that I knew that you were good inside!" Xion shouted.

"You don't know me, you don't know anything," Vanitas growled, looking away from her.

"You're wrong, I know who you really are, please stop this!"

Vanitas clenched his fist and looked back at her, then suddenly offered his hand. Xion's eyes widened and kept still. After a minute of silence, the raven haired boy spoke.

"Join me…"

**Chapter XVIII**

**What is Xion going to do? Stay tuned for our next episode! XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…**

**Got myself a KH dog tag! It's a regular dog tag but with Sora's crown on it. **

A gust of wind blew through the decade city, blowing the dust and dirt off the ground. Silence surrounded the two Sentinels besides the wind and the echoing sound of clashing metal. The female Sentinel stared up at the dark wielder with widened blue eyes. The male Sentinel gazed at her with narrowed eyes and held his hand out, offering her the choice to join his dark vengeance.

"Join me," Vanitas spoke.

Xion gulped and looked down, pounding her mind for an answer for what to do. She looked up at him, seeing his dark hand still held out to her. Her hand quivered and rose up, slowly moving towards his hand.

"_Yes…" _Vanitas thought, letting a small smirk appear on his face.

Xion's hand was only an inch away from him but soon stopped when they heard something, an explosion popped up over the cliff's edge where the battle was, giving off an orange haze that shined half of the two's bodies.

Xion looked back at Vanitas, seeing him still gazing a pong her and his hand waiting for hers. She continued with what she started and reached out to him.

_I have to learn to use the Keyblade to protect my friends…_

Xion stopped, remembering her words when she came to Castle Oblivion. Vanitas's eyebrows shifted a bit from annoyance. The raven haired girl took her hand back and looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Vanitas grunted and started walking passed her. "The next time we meet… I won't hold back."

The dark wielder disappeared over the edge of the cliff, leaving the girl to sob alone.

Meanwhile, the twins were on the ground, groaning and trying to stand back up. Axel and Terra stood in front of Aqua, panting and dragging their keys on the ground. Braig stood in front of them with a devilish smirk.

"I must say, I'm surprised that you're still standing considering you only have half a heart," Braig mocked.

"What?" Aqua gasped.

"Yeah, Xehanort ripped the piece of you out of me," Terra panted.

"And with only half a heart, you can't even protect yourself, let alone the princess," Braig laughed.

"You still got me to deal with, ass hole!" Axel roared, pointing his key at the shooter.

The red head's keyblade radiated a light orange, then the atmosphere around him burned and fire soon appeared around him. The fire twirled around his key and awaited his command.

"BURN!" Axel shouted, sending a blast of fire at the shooter.

The blast burned the ground around it into black charcoal, ready to turn the shooter into ash. Braig used all of his strength and pushed the ground beneath him, launching him after the wielders while dodging the fire magic.

Axel jumped as well, meeting the shooter in the air. Braig quickly send a barrage of arrows at Axel, making the fire wielder go into the defensive. The dark shooter smirked, seeing his opening. He sliced through Axel at the waist and kept his pursuit after the other two.

"I might as well kill you know!" Braig yelled, landing near the Knight.

"Bring it!" Terra challenged.

The two clashed their metal weapons and dodged each other's strikes. Aqua couldn't find an opening because they were too close to one other. The princess took a step closer but felt something sharp on her back, making her stop.

"If you want him to live then don't move," Vanitas's voice spoke behind her.

"Vanitas, you traitor," Aqua growled.

Braig hammered his crossbow from above, making Terra block it but leaving his body wide open. The shooter pressed his other crossbow in his gut and fired a single shot, penetrating Terra's insides and bursting out of his back. Terra roared in pain and fell to the ground.

"Terra!" Aqua cried.

"Amazing that you're still alive," Braig sighed, walking up to the fallen Knight and pointing his crossbow at his head. "But… not for long."

"STOP!" The blunette shouted. "I'll go. I'll awaken Kingdom Hearts."

Terra's eyes widened and he lifted his head up to her, seeing tears fall from her face.

"Just… don't kill him," Aqua whimpered.

Braig smirked and walked towards his captive, summoning a dark passage. "Whatever, he's going to die from blood loss anyway."

Braig walked in the portal and disappeared, awaiting Vanitas to bring their captive. Vanitas took a step closer to the portal while waiting for the princess. Aqua looked back at her Knight and gave him a sad smile but tears still fell from her cheeks.

"Terra…" She whimpered. "I want you to stay here…"

The brunette Knight shrugged and struggled to get up, feeling his life source leaking out of him. "A…qua…" He groaned.

"I… I can't watch you die," Aqua sobbed. "So please… just stay here."

"No… d-don't…" Terra grunted in pain, crawling his way to her.

"Terra, I love you."

Aqua turned away and walked in the dark portal, Vanitas stepping in after her. The dark passage got smaller and vanished, making Terra cringe in despair. The Knight put his head down and barred it in his arms.

"Shit… shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIIIT!" He roared.

"_God damn it! How could I let this happen?" _

Xion ran to his side and tried to turn him over, trying to heal his wound. "Terra, please, you have to calm down or you're going to die."

Axel stumbled near them with the twins resting his arms, looking out into the distance where the dark passage was. "We failed…"

"No… I'm not gonna…" Terra grunted getting on his knees while Xion tried to hold him in place. "Let them take her from me."

"Terra, stop moving!" Xion shouted, placing her hand on his wound.

"We have to go back, we have to go save Aqua," Terra finished.

His mind was getting fuzzy from the loss of blood but it was still fixed on his duty, to protect the princess. But this was something more than just duty; this was to protect the one he loves.

_XIII_

Xehanort stood on the edge of Castle Oblivion, feeling the cold air pushing against his clothes. He sensed someone was near and turned his head, seeing Braig with the princess by his side. The evil old man smirked and turned towards her with his hands behind his back.

"It is an honor my dear princess," Xehanort spoke while bowing.

Aqua kept her strict gaze at him, not falling for his fake politeness. "What is it that you want with me?"

Xehanort slowly walked towards her, making her nervous. "I want Kingdom Hearts."

He held out his hand and summoned a blue bobble of light, making Aqua's eyes widen in shock. "Th- that's a piece of my heart."

"Correct, this is your other half. Without it, you won't be able to awaken Kingdom Hearts."

"Then why did you have to destroy the city?" Aqua shouted.

"A distraction, so that Eraqus would send out your Knight so I could make my move. I took this shard from his worthless body."

Aqua cringed her teeth. "You're evil!" 

"No… I am an Idealist." Xehanort smirked and launched the bobble at the princess.

The shard quickly burst into Aqua's chest, making her gasp but feel a sudden rush of energy pass through her. She got on her knees and held her chest.

"Now princess," Xehanort spoke while holding out his hand to her. "It's time for you to play your part."

Aqua felt her heart pounding a mile a minute, her eyes widening and soon radiated an ocean blue glow. Her body became weightless and she slowly floated up, her dress waving in the air. She stopped floating upwards when she was about fifteen feet above the building.

"_No! What's going on?" _

"Now, awaken… KINGDOM HEARTS!" Xehanort yelled, his golden eyes widened with excitement.

Aqua clenched her chest, feeling a sudden pain in her heart. A large colorful bobble appeared around her, forming a mixture of colors. Aqua's body shook in pain and her eyes still shined a glowing blue.

"_This pain, it feels like my heart is shattering."_

Aqua let out a loud scream that echoed throughout the city, as dark clouds surrounded the tall building in the sky. The sky roared as lighting danced in the dark clouds. Then a blue light pierced through the clouds and shined down on the floating princess and Castle Oblivion. More blue lights squeezed through the clouds, making the clouds disperse and reveal what they were hiding.

A heart… a giant blue heart radiated on the sky, shining down a blue light that covered the city.

Far from Castle Oblivion, the group of wielders burst through the gate and landed on the street. They all gasped, seeing the spectacle floating above their home.

"WOW, it's pretty," Ven gasped.

"Yeah, and shiny too," Roxas gasped as well.

Soon they heard a voice echoing throughout the city, Aqua's voice that was shouting out in pain.

"AQUA!" Terra yelled.

"We have to stop him, before Kingdom Hearts destroys our world," Xion spoke.

"But what about the Heartless, they're spreading throughout the borders of the city. They're going to swallow up everything in their path," Axel grunted.

"I don't care," Terra growled, surprising everyone. "The world can burn but I won't let her die."

The Knight turned to his friends and held out his hand. "Guys, let's go save Aqua."

Everyone looked at each other and kept silent. But then Axel took a step closer and placed his hand over Terra's.

"Well, I would rather live in a shitty world then none at all," Axel chuckled.

The twins smiled cheerfully and smacked their hands over Axel's.

"Time to save the day," Ven cheered.

"Yeah, let's go kick Xehanort's butt," Roxas giggled.

Xion was the last one to place her hand, her face showing signs of confidence. "I promised that I'll use my gift to protect my friends. So let's finish this." She spoke.

Terra smirked and looked at Kingdom Hearts in the distance.

"Alright, let's go…"

**Chapter XIX end…**

**Here comes the final run in the story! And let me tell you that Terra is the only one how's gonna make it to Castle Oblivion. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…**

_A/N: _**Well here we are guys, the final run. Our heroes are going to make a harsh journey to Castle Oblivion. One by one, they will soon separate…**

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Xehanort whispered, staring up at the colossal heart. "Just a little bit longer and it'll be ready."

Vanitas walked up the side steps that led to the top, when he got there, Braig had his arms crossed and looked relaxed. Xehanort was facing away from him, completely focused on Kingdom Hearts.

"You called me, Master?" Vanitas questioned.

"Yes… it is time," Xehanort spoke, turning towards him. "Now, Vanitas go and lead the Heartless out of the city. You will take the first step towards conquering this feeble world."

Vanitas summoned his last bit of dark armor, a helmet that was dark and was dome shaped. He placed it on his head, hiding his serious face that used to show such happiness.

"Yes Master…"

_XIII_

The city was dead, an empty city that used to show such life. Buildings were crumbled, destroyed, or on fire thanks to the Heartless. The streets were empty, abandoned cars and busses showed that the streets used to be so busy buy now…

"Everything's going to be different for now on huh?" Ven pouted while running with his group.

The keyblade wielders were charging towards Castle Oblivion in the distance. Their destination was about an hour away, but the heart of the heavens made it look so much closer.

"Yeah, after this we'll have to regroup with the others. Then we'll move to a different location," Axel explained.

The group stopped when they heard a loud bang in the distance. They looked to the right, seeing mass amounts of explosions destroying everything in its path. Under the sound of crackling explosions, the group heard a faint sound of someone screaming.

"Someone's in trouble!" Xion gasped.

"Ven, Roxas, go and escort survivors out of the city," Axel ordered.

"But big brother Axel, what about the mission?" Roxas asked.

Axel got down on one knee and placed his hands on the twin's shoulders, giving them a warm smile. "Squirts, I am grateful that I have met you two. I love you both as if you were my little bros. I promise that when we are done here, we'll go out for some ice cream again."

The twins felt their eyes begin to water and hugged Axel while he chuckled a bit and squeezed them tightly. Then they went to Terra and Xion, giving them the same treatment them running off. The twins ran and grasped each other's hands, disappearing in a flash.

Axel stared off at the street where they left; feeling despair in his heart. "Goodbye you two," He sighed.

"Come on… we have to go," Terra spoke, getting Axel's attention and continuing their journey.

**B**r_o_**t**h_er_Ho_o_**d...**

The twins jumped from building to building, scanning the area for any signs of life. They stopped when they've reached the edge of the city, where a bridge connected to the city led to a long road. The twins watched as survivors ran across the bridge while the National Guard escorted them out.

"Well, glad to see things under control here," Ven sighed.

"Yeah but there's still people stranded in the city, we have to find them," Roxas spoke.

"But that'll take forever."

"Not if we split up," Roxas said that was like alien language to his brother's ears.

"Sp- split up. But we can't split up," Ven gasped.

Roxas grasped his brother's shoulders. "Listen, big brother Axel is counting on us. We have to proof ourselves."

Ven quickly hugged his brother while they both shook each other in their embrace.

"Let's meet back here," Ven spoke.

"Okay."

They both jumped in different directions and searched for survivors.

Roxas stopped when he heard a cry for help, looking over the edge of a building for the source. His eyes widened when he saw a bunch of Soldiers cornering a girl. But what really got Roxas's attention was the girl herself.

The girl looked about his age and had light blonde hair that reached down to her arms. She was wearing a white dress that had a couple scratch marks and dirty spots.

"Someone please help meeee!" She cried.

Roxas felt his heart about to burst, watching her beautiful hair wave in the wind and how her cute face was red with tears.

"She's pretty…" Roxas whispered while his face completely relaxed.

The blonde wielder quickly launched off the building and landed in the middle of the Heartless. He sliced and dodged while his face had a cheerful grin. The girl was completely stunned by her savior, watching as he flipped and continued his kill streak. :D

After eliminating the last heartless, Roxas rushed towards the girl and got down on one knee. His face only inches away from her.

"Hi, I'm Roxas!" He introduced.

The girl was completely confused by this introduction. After an awkward silence, the girl finally spoke.

"M- My names Namine," She muttered.

"Awww… that's a cute name," Roxas responded with a smile.

Namine blushed and looked away from him, putting her hands in front of her to get some space. But then more Heartless appeared around the two, making Namine scream.

Roxas looked behind him and then back at Namine. "Namine, will you have ice cream with me?"

"W- What?" She stuttered, tears swelling up in her blue eyes.

"Will you please go out with me?" Roxas begged.

Namine looked behind him and noticed that the Heartless were getting closer, her face going pale and shaking like crazy. She quickly wrapped her arms around her hero.

"Yes, yes, please get us out of here!" She cried.

"_She said… Yes. We're practically married!" _Roxas cheered in his head.

"Hold on tight," The spiky blonde said, holding her bridal style then using his magic to launch himself in the air.

He continued to jump from building to building with his _Bride _in his arms. She whimpered in his embrace and looked up at him.

"You saved me, t- thank you," Namine quivered then placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Roxas flinched then melted into the moment, sighing heavily with a goofy face while Namine giggled.

_XIII_

Terra and the group were a little closer to Castle Oblivion, but getting a little winded and slowing their pace. All the buildings around them were nothing but rubble, making it so that they could see for miles throughout the city. Xion felt this sense of darkness, the one feeling she's always felt when she was around Vanitas. She stopped and looked over to the left, where the other exit to the city was.

"Xion, why are you stopping?" Axel questioned.

Xion didn't answer and started running to the left but stopped when her friends shouted out her name. She turned towards them and gave them a serious look.

"Guys, I have to go," Xion spoke.

"But why?" Terra questioned.

Xion looked back towards her goal, seeing the orange sun glistening through the horizon. "The Heartless are marching out of the city, I'll go and stop them."

"But Xion…" Axel spoke but was cut off when Terra lifted his hand in front of him.

"Are you sure about this?" The Knight asked concerned.

The wind started to pick up and her black hair waved. Her eyes were focused on the horizon. "Vanitas is there…"

She looked back to her friends. "I have to stop him."

"Why?"

The female Sentinel clenched her chest. "Because I'm the only one who can,"

**Chapter XX end…**

**The next chapter… is going to be about Vanitas and Xion's final battle. I'm going to be taking a lot of time in writing this fight because I've planned for this to happen since the beginning. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_A/N: I recommend playing your favorite battle song to this, for about 70% of it is action. I listen to Darkness of the Unknown, what do you listen to? XD _

**S**_av_ing t_h_e **D**ar**k**_ne_**s**s…

_My reason for living… was vengeance…_

_I watched helplessly as my parents struggled to survive… because of me. They smiled warmly at me at the day… and held me at night. _

_My heart… my imperfect heart…. Was the source of their suffering, they knew this but still loved me. I could do nothing but watch as my parents shed blood and tears to put food on the table. _

_I was a kid… there wasn't anything I could do…_

_I… was useless…_

Vanitas opened his eyes, looking through his helmet's visor at the horizon. A long stretched road leading to other towns and cities, waiting to be conquered and destroyed. The wind blew towards his direction, waving his cloth on his waist. He clenched his hand a couple of times to see if it worked, ready to eliminate anything in its path.

The dark wielder stood on a huge stone platform that had the cities name and welcome address. Under him was the onslaught of shadows marching out of the city and heading towards the horizon. Vanitas watched them march and kept silent, for happiness has left him a long time ago. But was it worth it, he thought.

"Vanitas!" A voice called his name behind him.

The warrior turned his head, seeing a familiar face through his visor. She stood on the other end of the stone platform with keyblade in hand, the wind blowing her black hair towards Vanitas. Her face was stern, unlike her other times of concern or worry when she saw him.

"Xion," Vanitas whispered through his helmet, his voice barley reaching her ears.

"Vanitas," Xion started. "I'm going to ask you one last time… to stop this and surrender."

That last word puzzled Vanitas, making him raise an eyebrow. "_Surrender, _I was expecting more along the lines of… _please come back." _He chuckled.

Xion raised her keyblade towards him, her face showing no signs of friendliness. "Vanitas, I can't let you sink into the darkness of despair and rage even…" She stopped.

She took her eyes off him for only an instant then returned to her battle stance. "Even… if that means to put an end to you now,"

Vanitas was stunned, but his helmet covered his surprise. She was going to stop him even if that meant killing him. She was his friend and pupil, yet it all had to come to this.

Vanitas raised his free hand and brushed his fingers along his helmet, making it dissolve completely into the wind, his golden eyes narrowing at his enemy.

"Well," He whispered. "Looks like there's nothing left to talk about,"

"I'm sorry, Vanitas… but this is for the greater good," Xion's spoke her last words, hitting Vanitas's rage button.

Vanitas started the battle by jumping in the air in front of Xion, summoning his dark magic as blue and black sparks discharged from his blade. In one swipe, blue lighting flourished from his keyblade and attacked Xion. She quickly jumped back, dodging the attack but got close to the edge of the platform that led down to the hungry Heartless.

The female Sentinel charged after him after he landed, striking her Oblivion key on his Dark Void. The sound of clashing metal echoed as they stroked and blocked each other's attacks. Vanitas backed away to get some distance from her, summoning another dark attack from his palm.

A dark fog covered his free hand, moving and forming into a different shape. His dark hand morphed into a giant claw, stretching it towards Xion to grab her in its claws, Xion uppercut her keyblade, releasing a slice of light, cutting the dark claw in half before it dissolved away.

Vanitas grunted as he rushed her with both hands on his keyblade, summoning yet again another dark power. His blade was engulfed in darkness, forming it into a larger black and red blade, twice its normal size. Xion tensed as she got into defensive stance, preparing for his onslaught of a blade.

Vanitas roared as he twisted his body towards her with his dark blade gaining power. Xion quickly summoned a barrier, but it shattered as the blade connected. The dark black burst through her shield and clashed into her blade, sending her flying in the air from the force. The female warrior tightened her teeth as she continued to fly out of the battle field, turning her head to see a building coming for her.

Xion turned her body and braced for impact, covered her upper body with her arms and her right leg forward. She burst through the middle floor window, tumbling over into an empty office. She clenched her fist as she tried to regain focus, getting on her knees while grabbing her key next to her. She looked around to see office tables and chairs, work papers scattered on the ground from the people's panic when the Heartless first came.

The windows were dull so there wasn't that much light except the broken one she came through. But she quickly noticed something blocking the light and casting a shadow over her figure, looking up to see Vanitas standing near the broken window with his blade back to normal size. His golden eyes were like that of a predator in the forest, stocking his pray in the shadows.

"Well," Vanitas spoke, postponing the battle for a second. "Glad to see some results from my teaching."

"Vanitas," Xion grunted, trying to gain her footing back from that launch he gave her. "If you use the darkness too much, it'll consume you."

Vanitas huffed. "I was cursed with this darkness since I was born. My heart is darkness."

"You're wrong!" She protested. "There is light in your heart, I know it!"

"Light," Vanitas growled, darkness radiating from his shoulders. "Light is always the answer, isn't it! Everything else is NOTHING compared to the light huh?" He roared.

He charged at her, his teeth fang like as he clenched them. "Light is the reason why my parents suffered!"

Their blades collided once again, as Vanitas's blade slid off hers and came back again. Xion ducked and thrust her blade towards his stomach, his blade blocking her strike with a loud clang. Vanitas jumped back but rushed forward again with another strike, Xion dodged to the side. She quickly came back and landed a blow on him, her keyblade scratching his torso barley as he tried to dodge.

"Take this!" Vanitas shouted as he thrust his keyblade forward even though Xion was out of his reach.

But he released a shock wave through his blade's tip, pushing Xion back into the window wall, crackling it as she gasped in pain. The dark wielder took this chance and burst a giant fire ball down the closed space, burning paper into ash in its path and heading straight for her. Xion reacted and summoned another barrier, protecting her from the blast but pushed her through the window.

She burst through the window as glass and flame surrounded her shield, releasing it as soon as she landed on another building. She looked up at the taller building, waiting for Vanitas to come out and fight. She stood her ground as she watched the broken window for his appearance.

"THIS WILL BE THE END OF IT ALL!" Vanitas's voice roared out of the window, striking Xion with shock as his voice echoed throughout the destroyed city.

Xion's eyes widened as an explosion burst through all of the windows where Vanitas was, shaking the building. The building began to move as glass shattered and cement walls crumbled on the level where Vanitas was, unable to stand the force and loss of weight from that level.

Xion gasped, realizing that the building was tipping over, roaring as its shadow covered her and the building she stood on. The colossal of a building broke appeared, glass, walls, and metal rained over the female warrior, slamming into the small building she was standing on. Xion tried to regain her focus, seeing a pair of golden eyes among the rubble waiting for her; she jumped and continued to go up, jumping from one broken wall to the other.

Xion sliced and knocked away glass and metal, seeing Vanitas in the middle of the destruction. They both collided with their keys, continuing their conflict within the chaos. The fallen building crashed into the smaller one, shaking the world and roaring with such power.

The two wielders slowed their strikes, feeling the stress and anxiety holding them back, which helped each other's land a blow on each other back and forth. But Vanitas had something else weighing him down, memories of friendship and peace blocked his dark instincts.

_You saved me..._

Vanitas remembered when he used his dark power to save her and now he's using it to destroy her. The dark wielder cringed in pain as Xion's key cut his shoulder, for his mind continued to cover his vision with memories. Xion quickly noticed that her foe was slowing down, realizing her chance and taking it with regret.

"Aura Rain!" She commanded, releasing her magic from the key's tip.

"_Damn it, why can't I focus? Why can't I fight back?" _Vanitas pondered intensively.

His eyes widened as he felt instant pain burn the right side of his torso, for Xion released missiles of colorful lights at him. He dodged most of them but some still grazed his body, making him clench his wounds while still jumping on falling walls for platforms.

Soon rubble and smoke separated them, making them gasp and find a way out of this destruction. The fallen building crumbled on the ground with the smaller building with it, Smoke and dust imploding everywhere.

Eventually the roaring sound of the destroyed buildings seized, leaving the battle field with nothing but smoke and rubble. The area was covered in dust and smoke for miles, giving the area a silent haze. The wind blew the dusty city to reveal its crumbled self, seeing nothing but what's left of the city that used to be filled with such life.

Standing on two lone buildings, the Sentinels stood across from each other on separate buildings, staring at each other while they struggled to keep standing. Their breathing was scarce and their legs ached, using their keys to support them. Their clothes were torn and dirty from blood and sweat. Their eyes half opened as they fought with each other's in a battle of gaze.

Vanitas clenched his shoulder to stop his intense bleeding, cringing his teeth that leaked blood as well. His suit provided him with extra strength and power, but was the only reason he was still standing.

Xion held her aching side, feeling her body dying on her as she tried to steady her breathing. The wind blew through her hair, giving her some sense of comfort from the breeze. Her vision showing two Vanitas's and they twirled around in her mind.

_A/N: Play the saddest song you could think of. :( Mine is Treasured Memories. _

"I'm not… going to let it end like this," Vanitas grunted, his chest screaming at him with pain as he talked. "I won't."

"Vanitas," Xion muttered. "I don't want it to end like this either."

"My parents died… because of me. They died because of my imperfect heart."

Xion began to think about her parents, remembering only fragments when she was a child. She lowered her head, feeling a sense of equal turmoil with their loneness. For them both shared a pain, a pain of experiencing death from their parents.

"You and I are the same," Xion whispered.

Vanitas's eyes relaxed as he lowered his head, feeling every sorrowful emotion fill his aching body. But then he looked up at her with in tensed eyes, not of rage but of awareness.

"I can't turn back," He said.

Xion nodded and held her key with both hands, preparing for their final confrontation. "Let's end this."

Vanitas dropped his Dark Void, letting it fall down into the street below them. He held his right wrist with his left hand, focusing all his strength he has left. He cringed, feeling the darkness burning him from the inside out as he controlled it. A red and black aura radiated from his body, forming into something three times his size, activating his _Dark Impulse._

They formed into black wings, dark aura wings that stretched and connected to his back. They flapped and stretched as far as they could, showing their enormous size. Then his right hand was covered in darkness, forming into a large claw. Vanitas roared as the darkness ate him, making Xion's heart ache as she watched this tragic sight.

The female Sentinel focused all she had into her blade, commanding her light into _Blade Charge. _Blue light radiated from her shoulders and copied her friend, growing in size and become something aura like.

They turned into bluish angel wings, glistening with light and flapping sparkles around her. Then the light covered her blade, forming into a giant blade three times her size. She shined like an angel that gave Vanitas a sense of comfort even though he knew what's to come.

The angel and demon stared at each other with their eyes showing not rage… but sadness. They filled their last attack with all they had left, preparing to finish this constant struggle. They both leaped to each other, their wings giving them an extra boost as they launched.

"I WON'T ALLOW MYSELF TO BECOME USELESS ANYMORE!" Vanitas cried, striking with his demonic claw.

"You were never useless… not to me," Xion whispered as she thrust her aura blade forward.

The palm of the demonic claw met the tip of the aura blade, creating a shock wave that echoed throughout the city, shattering all the windows around them. The glass fell like rain, down poring over the city and the two friends.

Their wings wrapped around each other, fusing their power into a ball of light and darkness. Their final attacks still pushing against one another, creating a cyclone of wind that roared around them. They fought with their eyes, staring at each other while their attack blew everything around them.

Xion's eyes widened for a bit, seeing something in Vanitas's eyes. Tears… he shed tears as he clenched his teeth, showing a mix of emotions never meant to collide. Soon enough, they were both engulfed in a bright light, the wind stopped roaring and the pressure subsided. Their vision became blurry as they disappeared in front of each other.

"_Why… why do I care about you?"_

_You saved me…_

"_What is it about you that makes my heart ache?"_

_You're wrong, there is light in you, I know it!_

"_You… you never stopped caring, always staying close to me even if it drives me nuts."_

_I see light within you, and so does your friends…_

"_Master Eraqus… you were right…"_

_Vanitas, I can't let you sink into darkness of despair and rage…_

"_Why do you care?"_

_V-Vanitas…_

"_Why do you care about me?"_

_Please… don't go…_

"_Why do I care?"_

_I won't allow myself become useless anymore! _

"_Am I really useless?"_

_Vanitas… me and your father will always love you. We are so happy to have you, remember that. _

"_Mom?'_

_Vanitas… your heart is special; don't let anyone tell you, you can't do anything because of it. For your heart… is the strongest I've ever seen. _

"_Dad?"_

_Vanitas, I believe in you…_

"_Shi… Xion."_

_You were never useless… not to me…_

"_Is it because I…"_

Vanitas felt the wind whistling in his ears, the breeze brushing his hair over his face. He felt the hard ground and the pebbles poking his back, telling him that his suit was gone. He felt nothing but the dark torn pants he wears on his lower body, feeling the wind making it wave along with it. He slowly opened his eyes, blurriness covering his vision.

The first thing he saw was a pair of blue eyes staring down at him, like two small but bright moons. Xion was on top of him with her knees across his torso, her hands clenching her blade downward towards Vanitas's throat. She panted as she stared down at him, her body heaving with each breathe.

Vanitas's eyes were half opened and his lips showed no emotion, for he knew that he lost and that this was going to be the end. His body covered in cuts and broses, unable to move. But he wasn't planning on moving at all, he knew what was going to happen and welcomed it.

"Do it," He whispered, making Xion flinch.

The female Sentinel started shaking, her blade quivering in her hands. She slowly raised her key up for a final blow, breathing heavily as she looked down at him.

"Xion, put an end to me," Vanitas whispered, closing his eyes.

He awaited his release, thinking of all the bad things he's done, and that he finally saw the light. He felt at peace, knowing that his consciousness has been cleared of despair. He wanted this, and he couldn't think of a better person to do it but Xion. He thought maybe he could see his parents again, and perhaps later in time… she'll be there too, so they could be friends again.

But then he felt something hit his cheek, something wet that slid down his face. Last time he checked, it wasn't raining. He opened his eyes, seeing something that caught his attention.

Xion was crying, tears cascading down her face on to his. She whimpered, her lips quivering and her eyes filled with sorrow. Then she dropped her keyblade, letting it clang and disappear, Vanitas's eyes widened in disbelief.

Xion clenched her chest with both hands. "I… I can't do it," She sobbed.

Vanitas opened his mouth slightly in shock, letting out a low gasp.

"I… I can't hurt you," Xion whimpered. "Even after all you've done."

Her tears were raining down on her friend, as he stared up at her.

"Even after you've hurt my friends… after you hurt me, I… I still can't."

Xion lowered her head, crying out all her hidden feels.

"I still… I still remember you, how you used to smile… and how you made me smile. I can't do it because… because I'm weak… because my heart is still too close to you."

Vanitas's eyes were as wide as they could be, remembering Master Eraqus's words.

_I see light within you, and so does your friends…_

"Maybe it's… because I'm weak or that I can't ever use my power correctly…"

Xion looked at him, her watery eyes looking through him, seeing the person she knew was in there.

"Or maybe… it's because I lov-"

Vanitas stopped her, lifting up his aching body and pushing her down on the ground. He held her wrists down and stared down at her with serious eyes. His body was burning in pain, but he kept fighting it. Xion opened her mouth to gasp but soon was smashed into his lips. He crushed his lips onto hers, making her sob and try to break free, but she soon submitted into the passion kiss, whimpering in his mouth while he cupped her wet cheeks.

He brushed her cheeks while continuing his passion kisses, trying to heal all the pain he's done to her. Xion moved her hands to the back of his head, wrapping her fingers in his black hair so he couldn't leave her again.

_XIII_

Vanitas was on the ground with his head resting on Xion's lap while she stroked his cheeks, She looked down on him with a smile. Vanitas breathed softly as he tried to stay awake.

"I'm… tired…" He whispered.

"Then you should rest, I promise that I'll be here when you wake up," Xion whispered softly, continuing brushing his cheek.

Vanitas tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, letting his body get the rest it deserves. Xion looked up, seeing Kingdom Hearts over their home, its blue light shining down over the decade city.

"Terra… it's up to you now..."

**Chapter XXI**

**Chapter dedicated to ****Chococrepes & finalfantasygirl16. **

**Thank you writers for making me believe in Vanitas & Xion… **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heats…**

The city… was gone.

The buildings were empty and destroyed. Its people, killed and what's left evacuated. The sky was covered in black clouds, and Kingdom Hearts shined down a radiant blue over the city. The more Terra and Axel got closer, the brighter it gets. It was like walking towards a blue moon, reflecting the sun's gaze.

The Knight looked up at the spectacle, feeling its power as it moaned like a giant. Soon enough, tiny sprinkles of light floated of Kingdom Hearts and snowed down into the city. And every once and awhile, a shock wave would pulse through the earth, shaking the ground for an instant.

"Aqua is up there," Terra spoke, tightening his grip on his keyblade.

"And so is Xehanort," Axel mentioned.

Terra's eyes narrowed and his grip on his keyblade was as tight as it could be, if the keyblade wasn't indestructible, Terra would've crushed it.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Terra growled.

"And what about your old man, he has the other half of your heart," Axel questioned.

"As soon as this is all over, I'll find him."

Terra quickly remembered what was in his pocket, digging into it and pulling out his black box. He flipped it open and remembered his true goal. He put it back into his pocket and looked back up, is face filled with determination.

"Aqua," He started, getting Axel's attention. "I'm coming for you, and even if I can't save you…"

Axel shrugged, wasn't expecting to hear that from Terra.

"I won't let you die alone."

The red head chuckled, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up with a snap of his fingers. Terra gave him a carious look.

"Hay, after this is over, you should stop smoking," Terra suggested.

"Yeah I know, after we rescue the princess and kick Xehanort's old ass then I'll stop."

"Agreed," Terra huffed.

The two wielders stopped their chat, sensing something dark near them. They looked around them and didn't see anything, nothing down the four street ways or on the buildings. They stood still back to back in the middle of the four ways cross roads.

"Where are you," Axel growled under his breath.

Then suddenly, a giant armor burst through the building in front of their path, it's yellow as glowing with hunger as its claws flexed. Then another appeared behind them, looking just like the other. Then finally the third armored beast appeared next to them, as all three closed in on them.

"I'll take the pretty one," Axel mocked.

All three armored Heartless hammered their fists down at the wielders, but the two quickly dispersed and separated. The keyblade wielders attacked different armors, running under their legs while dodging their strikes.

Axel jumped while sending them Firaga bursts, hitting the armors all over their bodies. Terra struck them from all sides, slamming his bronze key and cracking their armor. But the three Heartless used their numbers and swung their arms in an attempt to hit them during the chaos, which succeeded for the most part.

The two wielders stood beside one another after a useless attempt to take the Heartless down, panting and clenching their cuts and wounds.

"We're not getting anywhere with these guys, their just stalling us," Terra grunted, seeing them blocking his path to Castle Oblivion.

"I've got an idea," Axel grinned. "Let's rush them and quickly zigzag our way through them, once we're on the other side, make a run for it."

The two wielders quickly charged at the armors, dodging their blows and squeezing their way through them. But one of the armor's strikes sliced through Axel's shoulder, slowing I'm down while Terra kept running. Terra made it to the other side but Axel was still in the bunch.

"Axel!" Terra called out, making his way back to him.

"No, Terra!" Axel shouted back while blocking the Heartless's swings. "Just go, I'll hold them off!"

"No way, I'm not leaving you!"

"Terra, remember what you said!" Axel yelled, making Terra stop.

The red head gave his friend a smile, as blood dripped from his lips while clenching his cuts. "Don't… let Aqua die alone…"

Terra's eyes widened, realizing that his friend was willing to sacrifice himself. The brunette Knight nodded and started running, leaving Axel to fight all three of the armors.

"Tell Aqua that she owes me!" Axel shouted to Terra, waving his hand goodbye.

"I will!" Terra yelled back.

The Knight kept running, his gaze fixed on Kingdom Hearts. On a building near him, a cloaked figure watched him as he made his way to the Castle. The cloaked figure smirked, and then started walking to Kingdom Hearts as well.

_XIII_

The twins evacuated the rest of the survivors and jumped their way to the others, but stopped when they saw a familiar raven haired girl sitting down on the street near a bunch of destroyed buildings. They made their way to Xion and waved hi, but soon saw someone they didn't expect resting on Xion's lap.

They teleported next to the two and pointed their fingers to the sleeping wielder, their faces trying to be serious but comes off as pouting. "Bad guy!" They spoke quickly.

Vanitas opened one eye and gave them an annoyed look. "Shut up, squirts, I'm trying to sleep." He growled.

Xion smiled down at him and rubbed his hair to calm him down, almost treating him like a dog. "Its okay guys, Vanitas is on our side." She spoke calmly

She looked back up at the two blondes. "You two should go; Terra and Axel are on their way to Castle Oblivion."

_XIII_

On top of Castle Oblivion, Xehanort kept his gaze on Kingdom Hearts, smirking evilly and watching it as it shined. But also keeping a slight watch on the floating bubble above as well, making sure that his key is still stable.

"It would seem that your Knight is on his way here," Xehanort's cracked voice spoke. "But it is a pointless effort, for Terra no longer possesses the will to stop Kingdom Hearts, let alone stop me."

The old man finally turned his gaze towards the direction the Knight was coming from, his smirk fading and his eyes narrowing. "So young… and so foolish," He sighed.

"Fighting an unwinnable battle, risking it all, because he lets his emotions get the better of him."

He looked back up to the floating princess. "But… perhaps that is why you chose him."

But then Xehanort got an idea, a brilliant idea that he wished he'd done before. He smirked again with dark intentions floating in his mind.

"Hmmm…. Actually… I would like for Terra to come here, if he has the strength to make it all the way here…" He stopped.

He clenched his gloved hand, imaging his idea become real. "Then that would make him the perfect host."

He laughed, realizing his plan, seeing himself become younger and more powerful than ever. "I was going to use Braig's body but now I have decided to use yours."

He looked back up again, his golden eyes filled with such dark and evil determination. "Come to me, Terra." He grunted.

Above him, the colorful bubble floated aimlessly, with the princess trapped inside. Her arms and legs were spread apart, for her body couldn't move. Her hair and dress waved in the wind, her face as tense as ever but then her eyes widened when she heard a voice.

_It would seem that your Knight is on his way here…_

"_No… T-Terra…" _She whispered.

Her eyes flinched as she thought about her love, imaging the tragic outcome to this journey.

"_Please… don't come…"_

Tears began to float out of her eyes, as they radiant a bluish glow.

"_I… don't want… you to…. Die…"_

Terra stopped at the entrance, sensing something strange. He looked up and thought he heard Aqua's voice, but he shook this feeling away and walked in.

He looked around the destroyed entrance, broken walls and the room was dark. The chandelier was on the ground with its golden lights shattered along the floor. The fountain was silent, no running water. Terra flinched, seeing guards sprawled on the floor with blood trickling from their wounds. Terra knew they were dead, for he sensed no energy from their bodies.

He walked past the counter and pressed the elevator button to go up, but it didn't respond. The power must've been out, which meant that he'll have to take the stairs. This place seems so dead to Terra, but strangely relaxing from the silence.

He made it to the main garden, cringing at the sight of the once beautiful garden. The lights were out so the area was dim with shattered glass and rubble over the green grass. Terra looked up at the void leading to the top, knowing that Xehanort was up there waiting for him.

"Well, well, well…" A voice came from the tree in the middle of the garden. "Didn't think you'd come this far."

Soon enough, Braig appeared from behind the tree, his crossbows swaying from his sides. As usual, he had his devilish grin on and pierced through his enemies with his one golden eye. Terra's eyes narrowed as he remembered how he took Aqua away.

"I'm going to kill you," Terra growled.

**Chapter XXII end…**

**Next Chapter, Terra Vs Braig…**

**The end of Seductive Dominion is almost here. XD**

**Quiz Question: What does "Seductive Dominion" in this story referring to? I'll give you a hint, it happened in the beginning of the story. :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; I see nothing, I… Feel… Nothing… O.O**

_A/N: Once again, another epic fight, insert battle music now. My choice would be The Encounter. :) _

Braig walked closer to the Knight, his motion casual as his crossbows dangle in his hands. Terra clenched his keyblade and got into battle stance, Braig stood only seven feet away.

"No more games kid," The shooter spoke, pointing his right gun at him. "Time I finish you off for good."

Terra blinked, and then Braig was gone. Terra's eyes widen in surprise, looking left and right for the shooter. Then he heard him fire his crossbow from behind, he quickly turned and blocked the straw shot. Braig stood by the entrance where Terra came from, smirking and chuckling under his breath.

"You can't touch me," Braig mocked.

Then the shooter warped away, leaving nothing behind. Terra discovered that he was teleporting, like the twins. He turned around to see Braig firing more shots. The Knight swiped and blocked the shots, while rushing him before he could escape again.

"Oh, too slow," Braig chuckled, warping away again.

The shooter appeared above Terra, spinning while sending him more magical arrows. Terra jumped to the side, throwing his keyblade at the shooter and missed. Braig saw his opening and teleported near Terra, shooting some more. The brunette quickly summoned his blade back and blocked the shots.

"_Damn it, I can't get a good shot on him," _Terra grunted in his head.

Then Braig teleported again, but nowhere near Terra, which made the Knight cringe and look around. He heard a shot and quickly dodged away, but was too late and got a scrape on his shoulder. He heard Braig laughing in the distance, he turned and found the shooter standing on a room balcony above him, Braig's laugh echoing throughout the void building.

"Let's see you dodge this," The shooter mocked, looking down his bow for a good shot.

The shooter fired more powerful shots, making the ground near Terra explode. The Knight stumbled and dodged away from these blasts, unable to do anything else but play hunt and hunter with Braig. Terra's movements were slowing down, stress and anxiety shocking his nerves, which made Braig's job a lot easier. A clear shot hit Terra's right torso, making the Knight yelp in pain.

"_Shit, I have to finish this quick; I don't have much time," _Terra groaned in thought.

"RAGNAROK!" Terra roared, pointing his key forward towards Braig.

The fierce Knight launched a swarm of red energy, like missiles spinning and finding their target. This made Braig cringe for a second, for he teleported away while the blasts exploded the wall where he once stood. The building shook from the blast, glass walls shattered and rained down on the garden.

"Bring it Punk!" Braig shouted, appearing next to Terra and running around him while shooting franticly.

Terra blocked, swiped, and took the shots head on, sending them everywhere around them, hitting the grass, walls, and themselves. Terra roared, rushing the shooter and swiping him with his key in rage. The dark sniper ducked and jumped away, his face no longer playful but serious.

Braig slammed his crossbows together and summoned a more powerful shot, making his weapons shake in the process. He grinned, sending Terra a giant blast, making Braig jolt back from the force. The Knight jumped, watching as the blast zoomed by below him and hit the side of the round doom they were in. The blast exploded and made the building shake again.

"I've had enough of you!" Terra yelled, commanding another magic attack from his keyblade.

He summoned another Ragnarok command, launching more red missiles at the shooter. Braig teleported away, appearing behind Terra but quickly flinched when he saw that some of the missiles were turning and coming for him.

The sniper warped around the doom building, barley missing the explosions that shook the building to its core. Terra guessed where he would be next and jumped, striking the shooter right as he appeared in front of him. The sniper flinched and blocked his attack with both crossbows, creating an X with his weapons.

Terra tightened his teeth, forcing another spell out of his key. Terra's keyblade unleashed magic that formed into lighting, making his blade buzz with electricity. He pushed through Braig's defense and surged lighting in his body. Braig cringed as his muscles shook from the attack, but he warped away again on the other side of the garden.

"That tickled," The shooter mocked, but felt a little dizzy from the surge.

He tried to teleport again but his body fizzled from his failed attempt, making him gasp and look at himself.

"Kind of hard to warp with ten thousand volts of electricity passing through your veins isn't it," Terra growled, charging the sniper.

Braig fired fearlessly, shooting with all he's got from under pressure, But Terra kept pushing. The Knight roared and lunged at him, giving him a good slice through his waist and sliding behind him. Terra turned and found Braig clenching his wound and warping once more.

The angry sniper appeared on the tree in the middle of the garden, reloading his crossbows while blood trickled from his lips.

"Kiss your ass goodbye!" He yelled, jumping in the air.

He pointed his guns downward, and then a portal appeared below him. Terra flinched, expecting a final stand from his enemy. Braig pressed the triggers with full force, sending all he has left into the portal. More black portals surrounded Terra, unleashing all the blasts that Braig was firing from all directions.

Terra pushed his body to its limit, moving everywhere as arrows pierced the ground he stood on. He was cut everywhere, his arms and legs, his shoulders and knees, and one nearly hit his head but scrapped his cheek. Terra's body was burning with pain from every inch of his body, begging him to submit but his will kept fighting.

Terra ran towards Braig, as arrows followed his trail. He launched into the air, heading straight towards the shooter.

"ITS OVER!" He screamed, piercing his blade into Braig's stomach.

The shooter gagged, falling to the ground and losing his grip on his weapons. The crossbows fell softly on the grass while Braig slammed into it and groaned. Terra landed beside him, looking down on him with hate filled eyes.

"Sh… shoot…" Braig chuckled, blood flowing out of him faster as he laughed.

His body then relaxed and his head turned to the side, his expression calm. His one eye gently closed and confirmed his demise.

Terra panted, looking up into the void. He gasped as he saw someone standing on one of the walk ways that led across to the other side. He cloaked figure that watched his fight from above, his hood covering his face.

"You!" Terra shouted, knowing who it was.

The cloaked man removed his hood, revealing his silver hair and tan skin. Xemnas had a calm expression as he looked down at his son, his eyes half closed and his cloak waving in the breeze that came from the windows.

"What are you doing here!" Terra questioned sternly.

His father didn't answer; he walked away and headed up stairs, leaving Terra to wonder. The Knight felt his knees give out and he dropped to one knee, clenching his cuts and struggled to keep breathing. He forced himself up and walked out of the garden, heading straight for the stairs.

_XIII _

Axel slammed into a wall, gasping out blood from the impact. He fell down to one knee and looked up, seeing two armored heartless stomping towards him. He'd managed to kill off one of them but that was all he could do, his body was drained of energy and magic.

"Can… you guys at least give me one last smoke," Axel groaned, letting a smile appear on his bloody lips.

The two Heartless didn't respond, as usual, and lifted their metal claws for one last strike. The fire wielder closed his eyes and thought about his sister, how he couldn't just see her one last time.

Then suddenly the two Heartless crashed into the side from a spinning missile that hit them directly. The spinning missile slowed and revealed the two blonde twins landing beside Axel.

"Are you okay, big brother?" Ven asked.

"You look terrible," Roxas commented.

Axel laughed and leaned down on the wall, feeling at ease. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't worry, we'll take them out and we can go for some ice cream," Ven cheered.

"Alright, have fun," Axel sighed, then arching his head back while hearing a bunch of clanging noises.

_XIII_

Xemnas pushed the double doors that led to the throne room, seeing nothing but a dark room with some broken pillars and shattered glass near the window walls. The room was dim from the light outside, but it was utterly quiet.

Sitting on the throne where Aqua once sat, was Xehanort had his arm leaning on the arm rest. His lips curved into a smile and chuckled under his breath.

"It's been a long time, hasn't Xemnas?" He spoke.

The silver haired man raised his head and glared at the old man.

"Xehanort, I won't let you use my son anymore…"

**Chapter XXIII….**

**Xemnas Vs Xehanort…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing….**

_A/N: A Fight to the Death, my choice for this battle._

Xehanort rose from the throne, summoning his demonic keyblade in his right hand. Xemnas did nothing, just staring at the old man while blue and black sparks discharged from his hands.

"Oh, I see…" Xehanort spoke, realizing something. "So… that's why Terra has the keyblade."

The evil old man chuckled, stopping his movements and smirking with pleasure.

"You gave your son your keyblade; I've been wondering why he has that old blade." He chuckled.

Xemnas narrowed his eyes. "That's right; I gave it to him a long time ago."

_Flashback…_

"Terra, go back to sleep," Xemnas whispered.

The little brunette closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow. "Okay." The boy muttered.

The silver haired man's face shifted into sadness. He brushed his son's hair, noticing the similarity between him and his son. He lifted his hand from his son's head, sparks appearing in his hand.

"Terra, I know… that I'm cursing you with this power…" Xemnas whispered softly. "And that I have no right to call you my son, for you deserve better than me."

Xemnas summoned his old blade, EarthShaker, and held it in his left hand. He placed his right hand on Terra's shoulder, trembling as he knew what would happen.

"_I pass… this key… to you, my son and hope that you'll never have to use it…"_

The blade disappeared from Xemnas's hand, making him flinch and shake in regret. The little brunette shifted himself on his other side, his back facing his father. Xemnas clenched his hand on Terra's shoulder; his fist holding the bows covers in his hand.

"Forgive me…"

_End Flashback…_

Xemnas's face turned into despair, remembering the mistakes he's made in the past.

"I knew someday you'd return to this world and plan to destroy," He spoke sternly. "That's why I left, so I could save everyone else in Radiant Garden before the world was lost."

Xehanort huffed, looking out into the destroyed city. "And because of you, Terra became the princess's Knight, for the power he carries in his heart."

"No, she chose him because she cares about him, just like me and… his mother," Xemnas sighed as he spoke about his wife.

"Enough of this nonsense," Xehanort spoke sternly, pointing his key at Xemnas. "I'll end this and soon… Terra's body will witness the glories power of Kingdom Hearts…"

The old man clenched his left hand in front him, his golden eyes widened and smiling with such disturbance. "As… my vessel,"

Xemnas's eyes widened with hanger, placing both hands in front him and commanding his power into his fingers. His gloved hands radiated a red glow then he released Ragnarok, launching red missiles at the old man.

Xehanort smirked, shielding himself from the blast with a barrier, the room shook as Xehanort and his shield was engulfed in flames. Terra's father knew he was still alive and kept his gaze. Soon enough, Xehanort appeared from the flames as he swiped the fire away with his key, as if it was nothing.

Xemnas rushed the old man as he slid his feet on the ground, for his magic was pushing his body with such speed that he didn't need to lift a foot up. Red sabers appeared from his hands, striking Xehanort's blade with a loud fizzing noise.

"How impressive, you're using nothing but magic to form a weapon," Xehanort spoke, as Xemnas pushed against his blade.

Xemnas didn't respond he used his left hand to summon another Ragnarok spell. They both were engulfed in the blast, for none of them could avoid from such close proximity. The area was covered in smoke, but then summon burst back with a bleeding shoulder.

Xehanort came for him and placed a hand on Xemnas's chest, releasing black lighting and surging it through his body. Xemnas roared in pain as he was forced back into the wall next to the double doors. He fell on his knees and struggled to stand up, blood trickling from his shoulder and lips.

"You're a fool to think you could stand against me without a key," Xehanort huffed, as he pointed his key towards him.

"NOW DIE!" The old man shouted, releasing a black fireball at the engorged man.

Xemnas watched as the black fire came for him, expecting nothing but death. But the blast was swiped away from his key, but someone else was holding it. Terra stood fearlessly in front of Xemnas, his gaze striking fire into Xehanort's eyes.

"T-Terra?" Xemnas gagged, blood blocking his throat from talking.

"Shut up!" Terra growled, trying to keep focus in front of him. "Just stand back and let me handle this."

Xemnas leaned on the wall and groaned in pain, trying his best to get up but failed.

"Hay old man," Terra shouted, pointing his finger at Xehanort. "No once gonna kick this guy's ass but me!"

"Foolish child," Xehanort chuckled. "If he couldn't stop me, what makes you think that you can?"

Terra's body radiated a red glow, pebbles and rocks floating around him. "Because I promised that I would protect Aqua, and I will see it through."

The Knight charged at Xehanort, holding his key with both hands. The old man did nothing and kept his fixed gaze on the incoming Knight.

Terra struck the old man's blade with his, sparks flashing from the impact. The Knight swiped and hammered his keyblade in all possible way, but Xehanort blocked every shot with ease. Terra jumped back and prepared for a stronger attack.

"Zantetsuken!" Terra commanded, slicing through Xehanort with a powerful strike.

But Xehanort wasn't there any more, his body faded into nothing before smirking behind him. Terra gasped, looking for the old man.

"Hmm… I'm guessing that you learned that from Eraqus," Xehanort spoke behind him.

The brunette turned and found an ice covered hand hitting him in the arm, setting him flying back to the entrance. Terra stumbled back onto his feet but felt something wrong, looking over to his left arm.

"What?" He gasped, seeing his left arm completely frozen.

"Give it up boy," Xehanort chuckled.

Terra managed to lift his frozen arm and command a spell, making his arm fizzle in heat. He released a Firaga spell and melted the ice away, the fireball heading for Xehanort.

The blast shook the building once more, covering the old man in smoke. The old man walked out of the smoky fog, completely untouched.

"Take this!" Terra roared, charging at the old man again.

Energy erupted from his blade, radiating cherry blossom shape light. Terra's speed maximized and he was moving like a blur, slicing through Xehanort's defenses and grazing his sides. The old man soon got more serious, realizing the danger and quickly summoning a magic attack.

The old man vanished with incredible speed, making Terra gasp. Xehanort reappeared next to the throne, his hand fizzing with controlled magical ice. He laughed in his cackling voice, sending large ice missiles that were shaped like spikes. Terra turned and blocked the attacks, one of them hitting his blade straight on and shattered, the impact making Terra's arm sore.

"Sonic blade!" Terra commanded, rushing up to Xehanort with lighting speed.

Terra thrust his keyblade towards the old man, Xehanort blocking the in the base of his weapon, quickly releasing a shock wave that sent Terra back. The old man was wheezing for a bit, his age slowly catching up to him.

"We have to take him together," Xemnas spoke, walking to Terra's side.

Terra sighed and subdued his stubbornness, realizing the truth in his father's words. The silver haired man summoned his two glowing sabers, ready to fight with son. They both charged, Terra going left and Xemnas going right, Making Xehanort frown in annoyance.

Xehanort pointed his keyblade forward, flourishing dark missiles at the two, Terra and Xemnas dodging and keeping their pursuit. Xemnas made it to Xehanort first, striking his twin sabers directly on the base of Xehanort's blade. The old man growled and shifted his blade upward, pacing through Xemnas's sabers and scratching his chest.

Xemnas cringed, grasping Xehanort's key with his left hand, holding it in place while Terra exploits his opening. Xehanort tried to move his key but Xemnas kept it still, his hand discharging sparks in defiance.

"Nice try, but no!" Xehanort huffed, moving his left hand under the other and summoning magic.

He released lighting into Xemnas's chest, making him let go but Terra quickly rushed in, striking at Xehanort but only able to graze his torso. The old man growled and unleashed a dark shock wave from his heart, bursting the two back at the entrance.

Xemnas slammed into the wall while Terra stumbled back on his feet.

"No, this can't be," Terra stuttered, fear filling his eyes.

The knight flinched as he saw something on the ground next to Xehanort, a little black box. The evil old man looked down at it and smirked, placing a foot on it.

"No!" Terra shouted.

But it was too late; Xehanort put pressure on his boot and crushed the box and the ring inside. The ring that was going to be on Aqua's hand was now a crumbled piece of rock.

"Terra, It's time to end this feudal nonsense," Xehanort sighed. "For it is time… for you to submit."

The building roared as it shook, for Kingdom Hearts was becoming unstable. The giant heart's glow got even brighter, and the sheer pressure from its energy crumbled nearby buildings.

In the colorful bubble above Castle Oblivion, Aqua was shaking in stress and despair, feeling Kingdom Hearts wraith crushing her heart.

"_Kingdom Hearts… is out of control," _Aqua gasped, feeling her heart ache.

Out of no command, her keyblade flashed in her hand. The blue keyblade began to crackle, the unbreakable key shattered into dust, making Aqua's eyes widen in shock. Aqua clenched her chest, feeling a wave of pain surge through her body. She screamed, as her voice echoed throughout the city.

Xehanort kept his smirking gaze on the Knight, unfazed by the rumbling around him. "Now Terra, we will complete the final union."

The old man pointed his blade towards his chest, impaling himself in the heart. "My soul will see through this journey to the end…"

A black and purple bubble floated out of his chest, resting in his hand, while Terra's eyes widened in fear.

"AND YOUR BODY WILL BE THE ONE THAT"LL SUSTAIN ME!" Xehanort roared, launching his heart at the wielder.

The old man disappeared into light, as his heart was the only thing left of him. The dark ball come for Terra, its speed unmatched and Terra couldn't escape from it.

"_No…" _Terra thought, watching the ball as it came for him.

But suddenly, someone blocked the bubbles path, taking it head on. Terra's eyes widened in disbelieve, as the man's hands clenched his shoulders, his golden eyes meeting with Terra's.

Xemnas was in front of Terra, his hands on Terra's shoulders while he quivered in pain. Then suddenly, Xemnas screamed in agony, black and blue sparks shocking his body. Terra's vision of his father shifted, for Xehanort appeared in a haze before fading back into his father.

"T-Terra…" Xemnas groaned, his body ripping apart for control. "You… have to… to kill me…"

_NO, you insolent fool! I'll break you in half before you separate me from my new body! _

Terra's face was full of fright, seeing his father fighting for control of his body. Xemnas grasp on Terra's shoulders became tighter, his head turned from side to side as he roared in pain.

"DO IT!" Xemnas begged, looking into Terra's eyes.

The Knight cringed his teeth, flashing his keyblade back into his hand. He gave his father one last look before piercing his chest, releasing Xehanort's heart and shattering it into nothingness. Xemnas body was still once more, as his hands kept their fingers around his son's shoulders.

Terra was still and his head was down, with his keyblade dripping blood of his father…

**Chapter XXIV end…**

**Don't worry; I'll post the next one tomorrow. XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own anything. Kingdom Hearts, music, and any products mentioned, belong to their original owners… **

_A/N: Insert sad music here. :( _

"Why…" Terra whispered, his body shaking with what he's just done. "Why did you do it?" 

His father had his arms around him, his head slouching over his shoulder. Blood trickled from his smiling lips; his eyes were half closed and were losing their color. Terra's blade was on the ground, with the blood of its original owner staining its metal service.

"Because…" Xemnas whispered. "You're… my son…"

"That's not a good enough excuse," Terra growled, quivering in his father's embrace.

"I wanted… to do something meaningful… before the end,"

Xemnas hand glowed and an orange bubble appeared in his palm. Terra gasped as the bubble floated inside his body, making his heart complete. He now holds the power to save this world once again.

"Now… you are strong enough… to complete your duty," His father whispered, his voice getting softer and lighter.

"You… took this from Aqua, because you knew I would need it…" Terra asked sadly.

Xemnas's left arm fell to his waist, and he pulled something out of his pocket. Terra looked down and gasped, seeing his mother's ring. He knew that his mother carried his father's ring, but he thought it was because he didn't wanted to get involved with them anymore.

"Your mother… gave me her ring… before I left," Terra's father spoke, placing the ring in his son's hand. "I want you to have it."

"Why…" The brunette stuttered, trying to hold back his feelings. "Why did you leave us?"

Xemnas smiled, his eyes going pale as he stared down at the ground behind Terra. "To make sure… the Heartless don't cross over."

"You left… because you wanted to protect us..."

Xemnas used all of his strength to lift his arm, shaking as it rested on the back of Terra's head. "I'm not asking you for forgiveness…"

Xemnas took a deep breath, using what's left of his will into his hand. "I just wanted you to know…"

Sparks discharged from his hand, making Terra's eyes widened in shock, his vision going staticy as memories rushed into his brain.

_Flashback…_

_The little brunette was covered in browses and cuts, pouting because he got in trouble. His mother was tapping her foot and had her arms crossed, looking pretty upset with her son. _

"_Terra, answer me," She ordered._

_The little brunette wiped his face and looked up at her. "I was just saving someone from bullies, mommy!"_

"_Terra, you're always getting into fights," His mother sighed._

"_Well I couldn't just let them pick on her!" _

_His mother sighed again and headed out of the kitchen, ordering Terra to stay. The little brunette pouted some more and leaned down on the fridge. He looked up when he saw his father standing in front of him._

"_Dad, I was just trying to be a hero," The little boy whispered._

_His father looked down at him with a not-so-pleased look, but then he startled the little boy when he picked him up, holding him up high and making him giggle. _

"_I know you were," His father chuckled, giving a hug. _

"_Terra… I'm so proud of you…"_

_End Flashback…_

The memories in Terra's head faded away, as tears rolled down his cheeks while it was happening. But he flinched when his father's weight was pushing against him, his legs giving out while Terra was trying to support him.

Terra kneeled down and rested his father on his knee while holding his head up. Xemnas had his eyes closed and his face looked calm.

"What, no!" Terra panicked. "Don't die, don't leave me again!"

His father didn't respond, his body was limp and felt cold. The Knight used his left hand to command a healing spell, placing his glowing green hand on his father's chest.

"God damn it, stay with me!" Terra shouted, seeing no results. "Don't go dad!"

But Terra quivered, seeing his father's body begin to give out small particles of light, as they floated into the air and disappeared. Xemnas's body was slowly fading away, as his son watched helplessly. But then Terra flinched as he heard his father's voice in his head.

_Now… I can see your mother again… _

His father's body shined and dissolved into particles, Terra's hands shaking as his father's weight was lifted from them. The Knight fell forward, his arms stopping his fall as tears hit the floor under him.

"Dad…" He whispered.

Terra realized that he had a duty to fulfill; stumbling onto his feet and walking out of the quiet room, his feet echoing throughout the room that made it seem even emptier. He held his left arm in pain, panting as he struggled to keep going.

Terra stopped, turning his head back and staring off into the destroyed throne room. His eyes were a dark shade of blue, but were filled with such sorrow and regret. After a moment of silence, he started walking again, heading straight to the roof.

Terra's heart was now complete, but as he left the throne room, it felt as if he left another piece behind.

**Chapter XXV…**

**Today's my Birthday, wohoo! I got a Nobody Shirt from Hot Topic! XD **

**The next chapter will be the end….**


	26. Chapter 26 The Sunset

**Final Disclaimer: I own nothing… Characters, products, music, or anything else belongs to their original owners… **

**S**e_du_c_t_ive **D**om_ini_on…

Terra stumbled up the stairs to the roof, clenching his many wounds and straining the last bit of energy he has left, his breathing was scarce and his vision was getting a little dark. His right hand held his key, but then his fingers lost their strength and dropped it, letting it clang on the ground.

"No… not yet_," _He groaned, using nothing but will to keep moving, leaving EarthShaker behind.

He reached the top, walking to the middle of the platform and looking straight up, seeing the catastrophic heart roaring in such power. His eyes rested on the bubble floating above him, seeing his princess inside.

"Aqua…" He whispered.

The princess's eyes peeled open and found her Knight, her blue hair waving in such weightless form. She looked down on him, noticing his cuts and wounds all over his body.

"_Terra…" _She whispered in a watery voice.

"Aqua, I'm here to save you," Terra spoke, lifting his hand towards the sky.

"_No Terra… Kingdom Hearts is too unstable…" _She begged, urging him to go away. "_You can't stop it without it destroying you too."_

"I know that… but I'm not going to let you die as a tool."

Aqua's eyes widened, her blue orbs giving off a radiant glow that waved throughout her pupils. Tears began to emerge from her eyes, floating off her cheeks into the weightless bubble she was trapped in.

"Aqua, our friends sacrificed themselves for us, let's save this world for them," Terra spoke firmly, his eyes beginning to glow like Aqua's.

"_Terra, I'm so sorry," _Aqua sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault, Aqua," Terra smiled. "It was my duty to protect you."

The Knight lifted his hand straight in the air, his eyes pulsing a blue glow as he commanded Kingdom Hearts.

Aqua nodded and clenched her chest, then reaching out to him. "TERRA!" She cried.

Suddenly a beam of blue light emerged from her bubble, striking Terra and the building with all its energy. Terra's eyes widened as the light consumed him, Castle Oblivion erupting and finally breaking down like the others. The building they called home burst into shattered remains, falling down on the empty streets around it.

The group of wielders watched in awe, witnessing the beam of light from afar. The twins wowed at the spectacle with Axel resting by their side. Vanitas eyes opened to see as well, his head still resting on Xion's lap.

The world shook, its attention focused on Kingdom Hearts, awaiting the outcome that will decide the fate of the world.

The Heartless that spread across the borders of the land stopped marching, turning around and focusing their yellow eyes on Kingdom Hearts. They all stood in silence, watching the bright light with empty eyes.

The light continued to glow, shaking everything in this world into rubble, But inside, it was quiet…

Inside, there was nothing but light surrounding the two figures floating together into void. The brunette held the princess's hands, his eyes resting a pong hers.

"_Aqua…" _Terra voice echoed.

"_Terra…" _Aqua whispered back.

"_I wouldn't want anything else but this…" _Terra whispered. _"Let's stay together, as one."_

Aqua smiled, feeling as peace in this endless void, being with nothing else but her lover.

"_Yes… let's go someplace quiet, where we can be together…"_

"_I love you, Aqua," _Terra said at last.

"_I love you too…"_

They both pulled each other closer, wrapping their arms around one another. They placed their lips together in loving passion, feeling nothing but pure bliss. Their bodies lost their color but their eyes, their feet slowly disappearing into light.

Terra looked up at the white void, giving Kingdom Hearts his final orders, their lives in exchange for the world. They both smiled, not caring about this outcome, for they were disappearing together. They hugged and closed their eyes, as their bodies finally dispersed.

_Flashback…_

"_Hay, are you okay?"_ _The little brunette asked._

_The boy reached out his hand to a little girl who was crying under a tree, she was being bullied by a couple of kids but then this other boy came to her rescue. _

_The little blunette opened her watery eyes and looked up, seeing a boy with brown hair and blue eyes offering his hand. _

"_Y- Yes…" She quivered. "I'm fine."_

_The little boy grinned, giving her a goofy smile. "Hi, I'm Terra,"_

_The little girl took his hand and he lifted her up on her feet. She wore a little blue princess outfit and her face was blushed beyond belief. Terra was wearing shorts and a black shirt; his clothes were slightly dirty from fighting those bullies. _

"_So, what's your name?" The cheerful boy asked._

_The little girl kept her fingers close to her red face and swayed softly. "I'm Aqua."_

_The boy scratched his head and chuckled, being his usual happy go lucky self. "So what's with the little get up, are you supposed to be a fairy or something?" He asked._

_Aqua twirled around and mad her skirt wave along with her, then bowing down in a royal manner that bewildered Terra. _

"_I'm a princess," She giggled._

_Terra slightly blushed. "A what?"_

"_That's right, I'm a princess," She giggled again._

"_But it's not Halloween yet," Terra corrected._

_The little girl stopped and her face was redder with stubbornness. "It's true, I'm a princess."_

"_Oh really," Terra mocked. "Then do I get a reward for saving you, princcesss?" _

"_Yes you do, now close your eyes," She ordered._

_Terra rolled his eyes and closed them, frowning and not expecting anything much. But then he felt something hit his lips, he opened his eyes to see the girl giving him a quick smooch._

_The boy jumped away and covered his red face, his eyes widened in shock and lifting one lag up for more enthuses. _

"_Blaaawww," The boy gagged. "What did you do that for!"_

_The girl twirled around in her dress and smiled. "That was your gift, and now you're my Knight."_

"_You call that a gift, that was the worst gift I ever gotten, and what do you mean I'm your Knight?" He shouted._

"_Yep, if I kiss you, you become my Knight, that's what the legends say," She mocked._

"_There's no way I'm going to be a stupid girls Knight, no way!" The boy pouted._

_Aqua gave him a pouty angry look, lifting up her shoulders and tighten her lips. "You're my Knight, and that's final!"_

"_No way!" Terra defied. "But if you want to be friends then that's okay." _

_Aqua's face got calmer and she finally smiled. "Okay, let's be friends."_

_The two played in the park for a while, laughing and talking about kid stuff. The sun was setting in a orange haze and they finally said goodbye, the little girl running back home and seeing Eraqus waiting for her._

"_Master Eraqus," She spoke cheerfully. "I made a new friend today, his name is Terra."_

_The man smiled down at her and got on one knee. "That's good, princess."_

"_Yeah, he's strong and brave, he saved me from bullies and we played all day," The little girl laughed. _

"_That's great, princess, maybe one day he'll be your Knight."_

"_No, he's a jerk," Aqua huffed. "I kissed him and he freaked out."_

_Master Eraqus laughed and walked her back into the building. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find your Knight one day._

_Aqua pondered on this and soon, she hoped it would be him…_

_End Flashback…_

Kingdom Hearts released a wave of light; its radiant's brushing across the city and through its borders. The Heartless watched as the light consumed them and their bodies dispersed into nothingness. Kingdom Hearts's glow faded and the heart became a blur. It gave off one last bright flash before shattering.

The group of wielders watched as it disappeared, but then they gasped, as bright spheres of light snowed on the city. They floated everywhere and disappeared into the ground.

"Hay, where's big brother Terra?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, and big sister Aqua?" Ven added.

Xion watched as the beautiful lights floated around the city, her hand resting on Vanitas's head. "It's… beautiful," She whispered.

Axel stumbled onto his feet and started walking. "Come on kids, let's go find them."

The twins followed, leaving the other two alone.

"I hope their all right," Xion hoped.

Vanitas opened his eyes half way, his face relaxed while watching the calm sight. He smirked for a second and closed his eyes again.

"Yeah… I'm sure their fine."

The city was quiet once more, the snowy light silently waving across its empty service. The area where Castle Oblivion once stood was covered in nothing but dust and rubble.

On top of a dust covered hill in the middle of the rubble, stood a key. The bronze key stood from its tip, silent and awaiting its master's call, the keychain swayed back and forth in a chining sound.

With it, a blue chained emblem danced along with it, it was the princess's emblem and it clang along side with the other's.

~~ **T**he S_u_**n**S**e**t ~~

The sun was setting over the horizon once again; it was much like the same as before. It rested beyond the sea's length, giving off a sparkling glow on the water's service. The waves inched across the sand, barley touching her bare feet.

She watched the sunset, with his arms around her waist. Her back resting on his chest and his chin prompted on her blue hair. Her hands resting together along with his, on her ring finger, a sparkling jewel glistened from the sun's rays.

"It's been a year now," Terra whispered.

"Yeah, feels only like yesterday," Aqua sighed.

They came to this unknown world about a year ago, for Kingdom Hearts transported them here after the event. They made friends with the people that lived her, a calm and peaceful island with no such troubles. The people gave them this secluded island next to them after their marriage, an island they call Destiny Island.

"I miss our dear friends," Aqua whispered.

"Yeah, me too," Terra answered.

"Do you think we'll find a way back?"

Terra looked beyond the sunset, remembering his friends, Axel, the twins, Xion, and maybe even Vanitas.

"Someday, we'll find a way."

"But…" Terra smirked, placing a hand on his wife's stomach. "We shouldn't be thinking about that right now, since it's not going to be just about the two of us pretty soon."

Aqua looked down at her stomach and smiled, placing her hand over Terra's. "Yeah, you're right."

They watched the sunset once again, enjoying the last few moments of its beauty. Terra smirked as he felt some slight kicking against his hand.

"Have you figured out a name yet?" Aqua asked.

Terra raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Not yet, but I'll think of something."

The sun disappeared into the ocean, its beauty just as magically as the one in their world, or maybe just a little bit better…

~~ _The End ~~_

**I would like to thank everyone who took their time to read this story, I really appreciate it. XD**

**Special thanks to:**

**AquaStormXIV: **You were here from the beginning and I truly appreciate your constant reviews. Thank you so much. XD

**Karma's Slave: **Your reviews are small but are just as meaningful as any other, thank you. :)

**Aqua Azul: **It's awesome that you read my story, since your story was the first one I've ever read, it's truly an honor.

**CeLLjenova: **You just came in here… and just started blasting me with great reviews, thanks man. XD

**Mata Nui: **Your inspiring words and quotes were great and I'm glad you read this, thank you comrade. :D

**AKAAkira: **Thanks for pointing out some miner mistakes in my story and I appreciate reviews. I bow to you… X3

**Berry4145: **You read my story from the beginning and your reviews earn a special place in my book. Thank you very much.

**Takers Hidden Soul Mate: **I love all the little quotes you give me in the beginning of the reviews. "Le gaspe" "Holy cheese and crackers!" XD LOL

**DragonsclawX: **I don't know if you kept on reading this but I still remember your reviews and they really helped me keep going on this.

**Thanks to all of you, XD**

**Goodbye…**

**Now I will take a nap, because I need it…**


End file.
